The Lionheart Next Door
by StripedHatter
Summary: Over a decade has passed since the Second Wizarding War, and the children of former heroes now walk the halls of Hogwarts. It's a time of mischief and unity among the students, adventure ripe among the classrooms. But the real adventure is yet to come- when someone impersonating Hermione Granger usurps McGonagall... [Rated T for language/some adult themes.] [Updates Tuesdays]
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Primberry Creek neighborhood had seemed perfectly respectable, full of ordinary people and nice manicured lawns. It was just on the edge of London, within range of Dudley Dursley's work, where he had taken over for his retired father, and it seemed the perfect place to settle down with his wife, Andrea. She wasn't the 'love of his life,' exactly, nor was he what she had imagined, but they were each other's, and they filled each other's lives with the proper amount of quiet contentment. Neither yearned for more, and neither wanted more at all. With their little ordinary house in their little ordinary neighborhood and perfectly ordinary spouses and jobs, the Dursleys were quite happy together.

When the Lockharts moved in next door, Andrea walked over to introduce herself and offer to help unpacking. She was, at the time, six months pregnant, and was quite shocked to find Melanie Lockhart three months pregnant, a barely noticeable bump on the woman's stomach.

Thus began a deep friendship between Melanie Lockhart and Andrea Dursley. They eventually gave birth to Aspen Lockhart, Melanie's daughter, and Benjamin Dursley, Andrea's son. The two children were raised alongside each other for years, the best of friends and next door neighbors. The opposite-sex ordinary children were the perfect cement to quaint little edge-of-London lives. It helped that Dudley got along well with Melanie's husband Gilderoy, as well.

Everything went splendidly for eleven years; the adults worked and the children played and the women hosted birthday parties and Christmas parties and book clubs and all was well in Primberry Creek.

Then the letters came- and Dudley Dursley's ordinary life was reverted back to a time he'd tried so hard to forget ever happened.

* * *

 _And here we have the prologue to a next-gen fic!_

 _Let it be said I'm writing this without any concern at all for The Cursed Child. In this edition, James Sirius Potter is born a little earlier, Harry Potter is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Ginny Weasley writes the sports column for the Daily Prophet, and... Several other fairly obvious changes._

 _This story follows Aspen Lockhart through her fifth year at Hogwarts. Canonically, Gilderoy Lockhart is fascinated by magic; in this version, post-mind obliteration Gilderoy believes himself a Muggle and writes fantasy books for a living. Yes, there's a significant age difference between him and Dudley Dursley, but Lockhart was known for his romantic ventures and would have taken some time to settle down, I think._

 _~Anyway. I welcome you to The Lionheart Next Door, and I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Ben! Open up!"

A face appeared on the other side of the window, panic flaring in his blue eyes. He slid open the window. "Aspen!?" He huffed. "What the hell are you doing?"

She slung a leg over the sill and flashed him a grin accented with shining tawny eyes. "Breaking and entering, of course. Now scooch."

Her best friend stepped back as Aspen Lockhart crawled into his window from the second floor, pulling her broom in behind her. Ben clutched her arm. "Aspen, you could've been seen! What happens when one of these nights you fly up here and a muggle sees?"

"Muggles don't see anything," she said, waving him off dismissively. "It's fine."

He sighed and shook his head, and ran a hand through his scruffy dark hair. "And what happens when my mother comes up here to check if I'm in bed yet?"

Aspen pulled a face, leaning her broom on the wall. "She still does that?"

"Not so much anymore, but we go back to Hogwarts _tomorrow,_ so she likely will to make sure I get some rest."

Aspen collapsed into one of Ben's cushy armchairs. "Then tell her I died and this is my ghost." The redhead's eyes flashed, her freckled cheeks rising with a devious grin.

"Good Lord, Aspen, _no._ Now you really need to go home; you'll see me in the morning. Your parents are taking us to King's Cross this time, so we'll be eating breakfast over there anyway."

Aspen glanced at her bare wrist. "Oh, look at that- it's I-don't-care-o'clock." She grinned up at him. "C'mon, Ben, it's our last night of summer! We have to _do_ something."

Ben was quiet for a minute, sitting back in his desk chair, and tapped a pen on his stubble-shadowed chin. He quirked his mouth to the side, and then suggested, "The diner?"

"We'll definitely get caught if we go there," Aspen said. "Remember the last time we snuck out to the diner?"

"Lisle promised not to tell and then accidentally mentioned it to our collective families, yes, I remember. Poor idea, I get it. I just thought I'd try to throw out _something_ before you came up with whatever ridiculous idea will effectively ruin our lives."

Aspen was already grinning.

Ben sighed heavily, glancing upward and muttering, "Merlin, save me."

They left shortly after, idea in hand and bag packed, exiting through Ben's window on Aspen's broomstick. Aspen knew Ben was in a world of trouble if his mother found out they'd left; the sleeping double in his bed was only _so_ convincing. So they had to make this somewhat quick, and keep themselves somewhat obscure.

Aspen left her broom just under the hedge alongside the Dursleys' house, and she and Ben started off on foot just behind backyards, in the narrow alley of grass that existed between back fences. They walked along, talking quietly to each other and the stars, as the half-moon rose overhead. The edge of the street appeared and they carried on to the sidewalk and off down the way. A 24-hour convenience store appeared and Aspen went in to buy a couple of cream sodas, a packet of jelly babies, and a bag of crisps. Loaded up on snacks, the two headed out again, now drinking their cream sodas in the barely-lit streets.

They reached their destination and Aspen eyed the ladder. "We're a little old for this now, you know."

Ben smiled. "We're only fifteen, Asp. It's not that old. Perhaps before seventh year we'll be too old."

And he made the leap, grabbing the ladder and pulling it down so the two could climb up. Aspen ascended and pulled herself onto the library roof next to Ben, and they began unpacking the bag they had brought. The plaid blue blanket was laid out on the rooftop, the cream sodas were set on top with their snacks from the store, and the old battery-powered radio was set down and turned on to some classic rock station. As the alto tones of Mick Jagger filled the night air atop the library, the two friends sat and stared at the stars and drank cream soda.

"What do you suppose fifth year will be like?" Aspen asked. "Much the same as years before?"

"We'll be studying for O.W.L.s, so it'll probably be much more stressful," Ben said with a sigh. "What do you think you'll do after this?"

Aspen grinned. "Is it even a question? I've known since second year."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, play professional quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies and then try to work for Ginny Weasley at the sports column for the Daily Prophet. But that's not a lifelong career, and I still think it's weird you've got such a huge crush on Professor Potter's wife."

"It's not a 'crush,'" Aspen corrected. "It's worship. She's a goddess."

Ben grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, okay. So, outside of that, what would you want to do?"

Aspen took a long swig of cream soda, thinking. "Something. Well, obviously. Something to do with Care of Magical Creatures, perhaps- go tame dragons or be the one to catch the creatures we learn with in class. Study them in their natural environments. Something to that effect."

"So it's a life of adventure for you? Pro sports and then creature-catching?"

Aspen shrugged. "Why not? I could put that Gryffindor bravery to good use, or I can let it go to waste and get a boring job elsewhere." She grinned. "I could take up a job in the muggle department at the Ministry."

"Good God, Aspen, no," Ben laughed. "Please don't do that."

"Well what about you?" Aspen asked nudging her friend. "Any big plans for this year or after Hogwarts?" Her grin spread. "Perhaps finally talk to Mika?"

A blush bloomed red along Ben's pale neck. "Okay, firstly, I have no idea why you're bringing _him_ into this, he's completely irrelevant, and secondly, this year I really just want to pass all my O.W.L.s well enough that I can take whatever NEWT classes I desire. You know, keep my options open."

Aspen tilted her head, looking up at the stars. "Ben, your favorite things in the world are art and the stars. Why not find some field related to astronomy within the wizarding world? Ooh- or you could paint the stars!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "It's a nice possibility but I don't think it's very practical."

"Think about it, Ben- we've got a copy of the _Mona Lisa_ in Hogwarts, so there must be wizard artists. And you could use magic to enhance the painting, which would make you _so_ successful in the muggle world."

He sighed. "I'm not _that_ good, though."

A pause as Aspen pursed her lips, staring him down. "Ben, come on. You're the best artist I know."

He shrugged. "We'll see. I mean, maybe." He sighed again . "Perhaps _I'll_ be the one to end up with a boring Ministry job."

"Nah." Aspen popped a few jelly babies in her mouth. "Be brave, Ben. You got into Gryffindor somehow. You could make a _fine_ artist if you tried."

He was quiet for a moment, and then conceded with a nod. "I suppose you're right."

"And anyway I didn't just drag you out here to discuss _boring_ practicalities. I have some ideas for pranks this year, and a few adventures to go on."

"Aspen, _no-_ "

"Aspen _yes."_

And thus the two laughed and talked into the night, getting back to Primberry Creek at one in the morning, and waving goodbyes from their windows before letting sleep swallow the two friends in its warm embrace.

 **~X~**

"Aspen!"

"Aubrey!"

Aspen clasped her curly-haired friend in a hug, and smiled next to her as Ben hugged her as well. King's Cross bustled around the three friends as they reunited, Ben and Aspen's parents talking a few feet away, Aubrey's standing back warily as their daughter embraced the other magical children.

"Hi, you two!" Aubrey greeted them. "How was Primberry Creek this summer?"

"Oh, much the same," Ben answered. "Ordinary suburban muggles, who all seem vaguely put off by our presence, as usual. How was Glasgow?"

"I was drunk for most of it so I can't really say."

Aspen heard a gasp and turned to see her mother in shock just behind her. She plastered on a grin. "She's kidding, Mum. That was a joke."

Her mother forced a laugh. "Alright, if you say so. Come, give me a hug; your father has that meeting in an hour so we have to go."

"And we're leaving, too," Andrea Dursley added. "Goodbye, Ben."

Hugs were exchanged and Aubrey ran over to give her goodbyes to her mother and father as well. Aspen hugged her father one extra time, her face almost on level with his neck and thus his red hair the same color as hers just in front of her, and then grabbed her trunk and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

The three climbed on and started down the aisles, and Aubrey caught Aspen's arm midway down. "Why, if it isn't our favorite Hufflepuff."

Teddy Lupin, now sporting a shock of electric blue hair, had just entered a booth. Aspen grinned at Aubrey. "Why don't we go say hello, then?"

"I think that's a marvelous idea," Ben replied from behind. Aspen headed forward and stopped outside the Hufflepuff's booth, inside of which she saw Sam Shunpike and Adalyn and Chester Fields. She slid the door open.

"Oh, Teddy!" She sing-songed, and he stood, grinning.

"Hey! My three favorite Gryffindors!"

He gave each a quick hug.

"How were your summers?" He asked them, his dark blue eyes sparkling brighter in contrast to his electric hair.

"Ben and I had rather boring summers, and Aubrey doesn't remember hers," Aspen answered. Teddy tilted his head, looking at the Scottish girl.

"Why is that?"

"I drank for a lot of it," Aubrey said. "To be honest, I'm still a bit hungover. Even when we got back home to London I was still drinking some ale I'd smuggled back."

Teddy laughed and shook his head. "Aubrey, you're, what, fifteen? Much too young to be drinking like that."

Aubrey shrugged. "Gonna die someday, eh? Might as well have fun in the interim."

Teddy laughed again and moved to close the booth. "I'll be seeing you three. Train's about to leave, might want to go find a seat."

"Bye, Teddy."

They headed down the way until they found a booth and took their seats. They had just finished putting their trunks away when the door swung open once more.

"Mind if I sit with you three?"

Aspen looked over to see James Potter, his olive skin flushed and green eyes bright, hung halfway into the booth. He stumbled as the train suddenly started moving, and Aspen chuckled. "No problem, take a seat."

Aspen sat down across from Ben and Aubrey, and James tossed his trunk overhead, emphatically expressing his gratitude. "Thank you so much, really, it means a lot. I was going to sit with Jeremy and Zach but they're busy hitting on Clementine and Jazz."

"Those tallywackers," Aspen muttered, and James gave her an odd look as he sat down next to her.

The door to their booth suddenly swung open and Jeremy Wood himself poked his head in. "Lockhart! Good to see you, glad you're back."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Aspen asked, peering at him through narrowed eyes.

He shook his head. "Eh. No reason." He glanced at Aubrey and winked, and then swept back out, closing the door.

"What was that?" Ben asked, and Aubrey bit her lip.

"I sort of slept with him two weeks ago."

" _What!?"_

" _Aubrey!"_

Aspen and Ben's outbursts were followed by James's muttered, "Bloody hell."

Aubrey grinned. "He visited Glasgow, we got very, very drunk, and… Things happened."

"God, you're lucky you're not on the quidditch team," Aspen sighed, shaking her head. "Could you _imagine?_ That would be so awkward after sleeping with the captain."

"Oh, are you going for the team again this year?" James asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course," Aspen answered. "Can't go pro if you don't go through the school years."

"Oh, hey guys?" Aubrey spoke up again. "Please, for the love of all things holy, _don't_ mention this to my brother."

"Oh, you mean the best friend of the guy you slept with?" Ben snarked. "No, not a word."

"Ben, I'm serious- please."

"No, I'm Sirius," James said. All three others stared at him and he cracked a grin. " _James_ Sirius."

"Get out of the booth."

 **~X~**

The Sorting was quick, as it had been each year after the Second Wizarding War, and then it was time for dinner. Relief filled Aspen as the table filled with food; they had snacked during the train-ride, but it was nice to see actual food. A shadow passed over the table, however, as Aspen reached for a roll. She looked up slowly and grimaced.

"Claire MacMillan," she greeted her dorm-mate, barely suppressing a sigh but lacking suppression of sarcasm. "Fancy seeing you again."

Claire pursed her lips, hands on her hips, and her clear blue eyes swept over Aspen, Ben, Aubrey, and James. "I just want to remind you lot that I'll be Prefect this year and as such I expect order in our house. None of your _usual_ mischief or pranks or- or sneaking out. I won't have it. Especially from you, Aspen. I know your antics."

Aspen grinned in surprise. "Recognition? For me? From the great prefect Claire MacMillan herself?" She touched her hand to her chest. "Why, this day must be marked in the calendars! You, humiliating yourself by being seen with the likes of _us?_ Oh, dear, go on, quickly, before someone sees! Wouldn't want that spotless reputation getting tarnished!"

Claire drew her lip back in an ugly expression of disgust. "You know, _that_ exactly is why Professor Potter made _me_ the prefect and not _you._ "

She turned on her heel and flounced away, and Aspen let out a burst of laughter, and returned a high five to Aubrey.

"Wait, but, I thought she was your room-mate," James said, glancing between Claire's retreating blonde curls and Aspen's laughing grin.

"Oh, she is," Aspen assured him as she loaded her plate. "But she hates me. Has since first year."

"Why?"

Aspen paused, biting her lip, and glanced at Aubrey. "Should I tell him?"

"If you don't, I will," Ben said. "It's my favorite story."

Aspen nodded. "True enough. Okay, so, first year, she tried to be friends with me and Aubrey and Ben. Ben's my best friend, has been since childhood. So two things happened within a week of the school year starting: Claire got a crush on both Ben and Carlisle McKinnon, and McKinnon got a crush on me. I didn't care for any of it, I mean come on, I was eleven."

"I had a crush at eleven," James said.

"On who?"

"You."

"Oh." Aspen laughed. "Anyway. So she thought Ben had a _massive_ crush on me and that was why we spent so much time together. And then she convinced herself he was trying to make her jealous." Ben howled laughter in the background. "The ironic part here, of course, being that Ben is _gay._ Entirely gay. Never had a heterosexual urge in his life. And she thought he was trying to make her jealous."

"Ben, how did I not know this?" James asked, sounding amazed.

"I'm sorry, I'll just get a rainbow tattooed on my forehead, so everyone is sure to know," Ben said, and James looked on the verge of apologizing before he saw Ben's grin.

"So then what?"

Aspen's grin stretched. "So then Claire tried more than once to convince Ben to spend more time with her, while simultaneously going after McKinnon, who was my Charms partner. McKinnon gave me a love-note one day, and I didn't know what to do about it so I left it on my bed in my dorm. She read it and saw his name at the bottom, and she was _furious,_ absolutely livid. So I explained it to McKinnon in Charms the next day, because I thought he ought to know, in case she took out her rage on _him_ and not just me. His response was to kiss me that evening in the Great Hall in front of Claire and everyone. She wanted to kill me."

James chuckled. "He just- kissed you?"

"Yeah," Aspen nodded. "He said, 'Don't worry, I'll get her off your back.' And then kissed me that night. It didn't work, of course, and she's harassed and hated us both for years- while still trying to date him. So now Aubrey and I have a great welcome-back prank for Claire each year during the first week."

"Well, what are you doing this year?" James asked, his green eyes sparkling.

Aspen shrugged. "Haven't decided yet. We would've figured it out on the train, but you kept us distracted the whole time with quidditch stories."

"Yeah, I'm never sitting with two athletes again," Ben said, shaking his head. "Don't get me wrong, I like quidditch as much as the next guy, but not for _five hours."_

Aspen chuckled. "You and Aubrey could've talked about something else. It's not my fault-"

She cut off as something hit her in the neck, and looked down to see a roll on her plate. She picked it up and looked up for the source- there, on the opposite side of the room, Leviathan Scoundrel of Slytherin house. A wide grin stretched his pretty face.

"Sorry!" He called to me. "Wasn't meant for you!"

Aspen looked ahead of her to see Esme Clearwater lined up at the Ravenclaw table, and laughed lightly, calling back, "It's alright!" She set down the roll and leaned toward Ben. "That's why he's not Head Boy."

"Isn't Head Boy a Slytherin this year?" Aubrey asked, and Aspen nodded.

"Ezra Rosier," Aspen affirmed. She could see the twinkle in the Slytherin's blue eyes from all the way at the Gryffindor table.

"And Esme Clearwater is Head Girl, right?"

"Aubrey, darling, I love you, but you have _got_ to stop drinking."

"No, please don't," said a voice from in front of them, and Aspen rolled her eyes to see Jeremy Wood walking by with a grin. "Hey, Zach! You coming with?"

The two star players of the quidditch team moved to head out, and James elbowed Aspen, saying quietly, "That's gonna be us in two years."

"Arrogant jokesters who skip class too much and one of whom sleep with the other's sibling?"

James was quiet, and then sighed. "Nevermind. I just meant quidditch stars and best friends. But nevermind."

Aspen grinned and dessert appeared on the table. She glanced around and saw hungover Aubrey, bright-eyed Ben, excitable James, scruffy-haired Levi at the Slytherin table, a purse-lipped Claire… Everywhere around her she saw potential for adventure.

As she took her first bite of pudding, Aspen vowed to herself that this would be her most adventurous year yet.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Aspen! Aspen Lockhart, wake your lazy, shiftless, worthless cadaver self up! First day at Hogwarts!"

The words were spaced apart and punctuated with aggressive smacks of a pillow. Aspen groaned and sat up, brushing her fringe-layered hair out of her tawny eyes. "Aubrey, for the love of Merlin, _stop assaulting me."_

"If I were really assaulting you, you wouldn't be able to ask me to stop," she said, and gave one last emphatic smack. "Get _up!"_

"Dammit, woman, I'm up!" Aspen pulled herself upward, facing a widely smiling Aubrey with a glare on her own face. "And I'm going to kill you."

"Only if you can catch me."

Aubrey raced out of the room, already dressed with books in hand, and Aspen rubbed her temples briefly. _A headache on day one- I hope breakfast is good. Thanks, Aubrey._ She rose from her slumbering state and dressed quickly in her robes, while across the room Jazz and Claire did the same. Aspen checked her timetable and grabbed what she'd need for the morning- brilliant, Potions first off, then History of Magic. Staying awake would be delightfully easy, she thought. Stifling a yawn, she followed her over-enthusiastic friend out of the dorm room. In the common room, Aspen found Aubrey chatting excitedly with Ben, and made her way down to save him.

"Good morning, Aspen," Ben greeted her. "Thank God you're here."

"Already getting your ear talked off?"

"Please make it stop, it's so early," Ben pleaded, and Aubrey let out a laugh.

"...I think they're fifth years. Maybe they can help?"

Aspen turned at the hushed voices and two first-years went red and turned away. She chuckled lightly and walked over. "What do you need?"

"M-my name is-"

"No, no, shh. You'll learn quickly not to care about learning every name. What do you _need?"_

They glanced at each other, one looking quite ruffled and the other still intimidated. The intimidated one stammered out, "H- how do we get back to the Great Hall from here?"

Aspen grinned. "And so it begins. Go down two floors and head west. Once you've found the spiral staircase, follow that."

"Thanks so much!" The ruffled one grabbed her friend's arm. "Let's go."

They hurried out, and Claire MacMillan gaped at Aspen. "Did you just give them directions to the Ravenclaw common room!?"

The first-years were already out of the portrait as Claire chased after them, and Aspen let out a boisterous laugh.

"Already terrorizing the youth?" Ben asked, approaching Aspen. She grinned in the wake of the first-years' leave, followed by Claire's.

"Not just them," Aspen answered. "You'd think Claire would've stayed behind to help other lost first-years. Now the whole first-year class will be stranded without her, some not remembering the password through the portrait, others with no idea what to bring to class. They'll be totally dependent on the likes of Zach and Jeremy and other mischievous older kids for help."

A horrified second-year paused at her words. "That explains so much! Last September was awful!"

Aspen smiled at the kid. "And now you're part of the older kids! Join the club!"

"You're all _bullies!_ That's not a club I'd like to join!"

Aspen shrugged. "Suit yourself." A growl from her stomach drew her attention to it as she pulled up her hair, a fringe of bangs still falling around her face. 'Well, group- let's go!"

As they walked out, Ben noted, "You're much more buoyant now."

Aspen grinned. "Oh, yes. I'm definitely feeling the possibilities of fifth year now."

"Merlin save us all."

The three strolled into the Great Hall moments later; by then, Ben and Aubrey were already heavily debating the practicality of mandrake root as a reagent- Aubrey argued against it, citing the screaming simply wasn't worth the benefits, while Ben declared it was totally necessary due to possibilities of petrification.

They took their seats, not far from Jazz Carter, seeing Claire's blonde curls bob over to the Slytherin table to greet her best friend, Tia Shannon. Aspen tilted her head at the sight as she repeatedly grabbed muffins and put them on her plate.

"Odd how well Tia and Claire get along," Aspen noted. "Considering how much we hate Claire but we love Tia."

"What prank are we doing on her this year?" Aubrey asked, and Aspen pursed her lips.

"I put some thought into it last night, and I've got a few ideas jotted down. Have you got anything?"

"My hangover's just finally gone. I'll get you some ideas as soon as possible."

"By the free period after lunch?"

"Definitely. I plan on thoroughly ignoring the new professor in Potions."

Aspen laughed lightly, and then Jeremy Wood was before them. "Hey Lockhart- we're having an early game of Shuntbumps after class this evening. Whole team from last year is invited, you know, wash off the rust and get back in the air. You in?"

"Definitely." One thing Aspen absolutely missed each summer was the lack of quidditch; after third year, she'd spent a week at Aubrey's house so she could fly a bit, but Aubrey wasn't a quidditch player, and it wasn't as much fun alone. A game of Shuntbumps was just what Aspen needed to get back in the groove of things.

"Oh, the post is coming in!"

Owls flooded the Great Hall, dropping parcels and letters and well-wishes on the table. One fell in front of Ben and he looked at it with mild surprise. "Oh- a letter from Uncle Harry."

"What's it say?" Aspen asked eagerly, and he glanced at her.

"I haven't even opened it, dear child, calm down." He broke the seal and withdrew the letter, reading aloud, "Dear Ben, I hope your fifth year of Hogwarts goes well. During my fifth year, I had an awful teacher named Professor Umbridge, whom we all hated. Luckily, you have me! That should make things a little easier. Hopefully by next year your dad will have figured out the whole matter of the owl post. It's a work in progress; you'd think five years would be enough for him to figure it out. I think you favor your great-aunt Lily more than either of your parents. Anyhow, I'll see you during fourth period; good luck! Best wishes, Uncle Harry. P.S.- Ginny sends her love as well, and hopes you'll visit during Christmas break."

"You're so lucky you're related to them," Aspen sighed, and Ben rolled his eyes.

"He's not even really my uncle," he muttered, and then James called to them from a couple meters down the table.

"You got one, too?"

"Tell your dad to stop writing to students _in_ his house! He's a teacher, for Merlin's sake!"

James just laughed. "There's no stopping him. I wish I could find a way, too."

Ben sighed, looking at his plate, and Aspen leaned toward James, calling, "Hey, James! Are you coming to the Shuntbumps match this evening after class?"

"Only if you are, my sweet!"

"Call me that again and I'll hex you." She grinned. "I'll see you this evening."

 **ooo**

It was Professor Zabini's first year teaching potions. He'd been introduced the night before over dinner, and a few knowing students had noted he'd been in Professor Potter's class at Hogwarts. He'd succeeded Slughorn, as the old potions master grew weary after watching so many students die in one battle and meeting the grandchildren of former pupils. Zabini looked to have all the quiet confidence of any Slytherin, with his notes spread out on a podium and his tie adjusted snugly by the time the students sat down. Aspen wondered if he'd be more like the notorious Severus Snape, who'd been known later for his heroism but initially for his strict teaching, or more like Slughorn, who was known for his parties and mild alcoholism.

Aubrey leaned toward Aspen as they sat down at one of the tables. "He's cute!"

"He's your teacher, Aubrey," Aspen scolded.

Aubrey shrugged, grinning. "Jeremy Wood was my quidditch captain. Didn't stop me."

"You're despicable."

"And happily so."

"Could've made a wondrous Slytherin," Ben noted from his seat at their table.

"Please come in and sort yourselves into groups of three or four," Professor Zabini called to the class.

"Three _or_ four?" Aspen noted. "That's going to be unfair to some groups."

"Not the ones who choose an airhead for their fourth," Ben replied.

James arrived almost late and hurried to the nearest table, ending up with Chester Fields, Liona Pomfrey, and Emmeline Greengrass. Unsurprisingly, all the Ravenclaws were at one table- Fiona Thomas, Crystal Rousseau, Carlisle McKinnon, and Victoire Weasley. Claire MacMillan sat with Tia Shannon and Jazz Carter at another table. The door swung open just before class started to reveal Sylvester Bones, who quickly scanned the room while under the harsh glare of Professor Zabini; he rushed to Aspen's table and met Ben's eyes.

"Mind if I sit with you? It's here or with the preps."

"Sit, man, and calm the professor's wrath," Aubrey invited. "You can switch to elsewhere later but I think Zabini's seconds from accidental wandless magic if you don't attach your arse to a chair."

Sylvester's face paled and he scrambled to sit, and then hurriedly turned to Zabini to display his ability to be sedentary.

"Good- all here, then?"

"Yes, this is all of us," Claire MacMillan answered for the class; a few students nodded agreement, while others rolled their eyes at her assumptive nature.

"Excellent," the professor said, and cleared his throat. "Now, as you all know from the speech last night, I am Professor Zabini. I'm sure I'll learn all your names in time. I've got an opening assessment for the lot of you to complete throughout the period; if you finish early, begin taking notes of the first chapter of your textbook. Having those notes completed will be your first assignment. I'll come by to check them tomorrow. Any questions, speak now, or come to me at the end of the period."

Crystal Rousseau's hand shot up, and he pointed at her. "Do you have any particular style you want the notes in?"

Her face went red as she asked it, and Aspen kicked Aubrey's foot when she noticed her glaring at Crystal.

"Er- it doesn't matter to me. Organize by section, then heading, then subheading. Get down the vocabulary words as well. Anything else? No? Get started, then."

He waved his wand and the assessments were distributed. Aspen withdrew quill and ink, and then a second quill at Aubrey's nudge, and set the ink between them both. She started on the assessment; to begin with, it was review of the past four years. Potions wasn't exactly Aspen's favorite subject, nor her strongest, but she remembered most of it. The last page was entirely from the previous year's exams, and Aspen internally longed to be in a class she actually excelled at. _Why don't they teach Flying each year? I could do so well at that._

She turned in the assessment halfway through the period, having spent most of that time on the last page, and then started on the notes. Aubrey had finished the assessment ten minutes earlier and doodled casually on her paper, illustrating a rather sexualized Professor Zabini yelling at what appeared to be a bunch of flying potatoes. Ben had actually started on the notes, but ended up doodling and scribbling out small constellations at the edge of his parchment. Aspen sighed; her friends were hopeless. Sylvester was already on the last section of Chapter One, but _he_ actually enjoyed Potions. Maybe that was a Slytherin thing.

The end of the block couldn't come soon enough and when it did Aspen lacked any energy for History of Magic. She rushed back to her dorm and caught Sarah McLaggen in the common room.

"Sarah- you didn't happen to pack any…? You know…?"

Sarah grinned. "I always come prepared, Aspen. But it's going to cost you."

"I'll put in a good word for you with Wood?"

"Already got that."

"Hell. Um- twenty sickles?"

"Make it twenty-five and it's a deal."

"Done."

Sarah disappeared into her room and came back with a Rockstar energy drink.

"Thanks so much," Aspen said, cracking it open and chugging half. "I'll get you the money during lunch."

"Don't worry about it, already got it."

"Oh." Aspen glanced back at Sarah. "I worry about you sometimes, but… I'll let it fly."

"You're coming to Shuntbumps this evening, right?"

"Of course. See you!"

Aspen made her hasty flight to History of Magic; though she was two minutes late, Professor Binns had only just drifted in as Aspen took her seat next to Ben. He looked over at her and whispered, "Where were you?"

"Got a Rockstar from Sarah. I was going to fall to pieces and die otherwise."

Ben shook his head. "When you have to use the loo in fifteen minutes, I'm not covering for you."

Aspen grinned and pulled out parchment and quill, readying to take notes.

 **ooo**

After lunch and a brief free period spent discussing pranks for Claire, Aspen finally found herself in Defense Against the Dark Arts, her favorite class (and not just because it was taught by her idol's husband). Professor Potter incorporated humor and real-world experience into the subject, and taught the curriculum and _then_ some. He made sure the students knew what they were doing, how to do it, and when to do it.

"Welcome back fifth years!" He greeted the class as they filed in. Aspen found her usual spot in the middle of the room, and he sent her a sympathetic glance. "This year, we're trying something different- we'll be sorted alphabetically." Collective groans followed his words and he chuckled slightly as he organized some notes on his desk. "I know, I know, we all already have our friends. But it's good to mix things up, and this way you'll get partners you haven't yet worked with."

He began to direct everyone to their seats, and the realization hit Aspen. Her jaw dropped. "Professor Potter, no- please-"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, Aspen, but it's alphabetical. Please come take your seat."

She trudged to her doom and collapsed dramatically to her chair. A heartbeat later Claire came and sat next to her, stacking her books on the tabletop.

"Well," the Prefect huffed, "At least we know _one_ of us will be getting work done."

"Yeah," Aspen agreed. "Me."

Claire gasped. "I'm sorry, _what?"_

"Claire, we both know DADA isn't really your thing. It's very much my thing. It's the one class I've never had a fear of flunking. Professor Potter, _please move me!"_

"I can't cater to anyone's needs, Miss Lockhart. I'm truly sorry."

The way he said it convinced her he was, but it did nothing to comfort her as Aspen accepted the seating arrangement would be hell. Soon, though, everyone was seated; Aspen looked for her friends- Ben was tucked uncomfortably next to Chester Fields, an alright bloke but not very productive, and Aubrey was sat with Emmeline Greengrass, who was decent for a Slytherin. They'd either fight or get along too well and prank the whole class.

Professor Potter leaned on his desk. "If it's any comfort to you all, this is _just_ an experiment to see how you do outside your comfort zone. I will have _no dueling_ just because you don't like your partner- yes, that includes you two, Aspen and Jazz- and I'd like you to try to work together. We'll have several partner assignments throughout the next month. _Yes,_ this arrangement is temporary. _Yes,_ it will be over soon. But in real life, you don't always get to work with your best friend or your preferred partner. Sometimes you get someone you don't get along with, and that's okay. The point is that you get the work done efficiently, no matter how hard it gets. Now then- this year's a fun one because at the end of it you'll be taking your O.W.L.s. These tests will shape the rest of your life. While I'd like all of you to get an Exceeds Expectations when you take mine, I know that's not realistic. Some of you will get Outstandings, probably. My point is, this year we'll be focusing a lot on preparing for that test. So for the first day, your assignment is to get to know more about your partner. I want a five-paragraph essay about them, explaining their childhood, where and when they grew up, their life goals, interests, all of it. Spare me the romantic details, please- I'm still your teacher."

He turned then and sat at his desk and Aspen audibly groaned. "I could already write a book about you, Claire. You've spent the past five years making sure I knew just enough to hate you back."

"All I'd have to write is that you're a boy-stealing monster and a bully."

Aspen turned to Claire with a defined glare. "Would you let that go already? It's been five years, and I didn't even like either of them."

"I'm not talking about Ben or Carlisle!" Claire exclaimed. "I'm talking about James!"

Aspen's brow creased. "Wait, what?"

"James Potter," Claire sighed, leaning her head on her hand. "I've fancied him for so long-"

"Okay, Claire, got it. You fancy another boy that happened to fancy me, once, a long time ago. I honestly don't care and it's of no benefit to the assignment. What's your hometown?"

"Then you went and stole him-"

" _Claire, for the love of all things magic, I will poison your pumpkin juice if you don't answer the question."_

It was a long first day back in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Finally, it ended, and Aspen was finished early with her essay. She'd gotten the necessary points Professor Potter had mentioned and that was all she was going to get. As the class vanished out, some going to eat an early dinner and some going for a walk about the grounds, Aspen approached Professor Potter's desk.

"Professor?"

He glanced up at her as he sorted through a few early-turned-in essays. "I'm sorry, Miss Lockhart, but I can't move you. It's not fair to the other students."

"It's not that," she said. "I started thinking about something over the summer and I need your help on it. Also, I finished my essay."

He held out his hand and glanced up at her somewhat warily as she passed him the essay. He sorted it and sat at his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know how to become an animagus."

His eyebrows rose. "I really think you'd be better talking to Professor McGonagall about it, as she is one."

"I know, but, your father was one as well, and I really think you're the person to go to initially. She's very… Serious."

His lips curved up in a private joke. "Well, my father wasn't exactly a _legal_ animagus, and I can't encourage a student to follow in his footsteps on that."

"So it's possible to become one without all the years of training and whatnot?"

His eyes flashed as he realized the idea he'd put in her head. "It's possible but it's also _highly_ discouraged. Transformation magic is extremely dangerous when misused. I'd much prefer you spoke to Professor McGonagall about it, or perhaps stopped by the library and studied it a bit more. That's what Hermione- er, Granger- used to do when she needed to know about _anything._ I believe she even read several books our third year about animagi. My suggestion to you is to find those books and study up, and if you still want to pursue it, take it to the headmistress."

Aspen mulled this over a minute. "Hmm. That's a lot of bookwork. Can I get extra credit?"

He thought for a moment, and then said, "Eh, why not? I suppose you can. _But_ you have to do two things for that."

"What's that?"

"Firstly, try and get along with MacMillan. She's not my favorite student either, but she is quite studious; in my first year, my best friend and I wrote off a girl as a haughty know-it-all, and she turned out to save our lives and become our best friend as well. You and Claire may have more in common than you think."

Aspen tried to ignore the urge to roll her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll… Give it a try. But she _really_ hates me, it's the only reason I return the sentiment."

"Perhaps you can change her mind. I've got faith in your abilities."

"I don't. What was the second part?"

"You have to do some kind of assignment to get extra credit, so… Write a basic manual on the intricacies of becoming an animagus. A warning section, and a step-by-step kind of guide. It doesn't have to be aesthetically pleasing or artistically crafted, just legible, at least." He rose from his desk after placing his quill in his drawer. "Now then, I've got dinner to get to, and so do you, and then I believe you're called for a game of Shuntbumps."

Aspen started for the door as the professor did. "Wood is such a gossip; he tells everyone everything."

"He's a good quidditch captain, at least," Professor Potter said with a shrug, and Aspen shrugged back before leaving the classroom.

She'd been toying with the idea of becoming an animagus since second year when she saw McGonagall transform into a cat; now, she was in her fifth year, and had made no progress toward that goal. She thought on it more as she made her way toward the Great Hall for supper; as it was, she had enough on her plate between OWLs and quidditch and having to get along with Claire MacMillan.

But Aspen had never backed down for a challenge, and that's all it was, really- all any of it was- a great challenge.

And if Aspen was good at anything, it was rising to the occasion.

* * *

 _Happy Halloween!_


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The first night back at Hogwarts was a particularly nostalgic occasion.

Aspen lay awake in her bed till after midnight; she knew that down in the common room Sarah McLaggen and William Thomas still played a game of Wizard's Chess, and she was another idle daydream from going to join them. It had been a long first day, but she didn't feel tired out by it. It was an excited weariness, the kind of buzz that zings in your blood when you know an adventure is on the rise.

Finally, she sat up and threw a pillow at Aubrey. "Hey- you awake?"

"Shut up," Jazz groaned from across the room, but Aubrey had sat up.

"What is it?"

"Wanna go wreak havoc?"

With the help of a little enchanted paper plane, they got Ben to the common room. Claire was out like a light and didn't even hear the two girls leave; they sat in their pajamas in the common room, and Sarah and William wandered over as their game finished up.

"Aspen, it's midnight," Ben yawned. "What are we doing?"

"How about a welcome-back game of truth-or-dare?"

He met her grin with tired eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"No, wait!" Aubrey grabbed his arm. "Ben, it's no fun without you! You come up with the best questions!"

"Can we jump in?" Sarah asked, grinning, and William grinned next to her.

"Yeah, seriously, this sounds like a wonderful way to waste time," William added.

Ben groaned. "And none of you are tired?"

"Not a bit," Aspen answered.

"Couldn't sleep a wink," Aubrey added.

Ben sighed his consent, and the group gathered in front of the fire. Aspen, in her beige henley and plaid short-shorts, lounged with her back against the couch and one knee drawn up, an arm lounged across it. "So, who goes first?"

"Biggest tits!" Aubrey voted, adjusting her tank top to reveal more tawny skin.

"God, Aubrey, put them away! Only one here to appreciate them is William and he's too young," Ben protested.

"I'm only a year younger!" William protested.

"And he's not the only one who might appreciate them," Sarah added. Aspen grinned.

"Haven't even started yet and secrets are spilling," Aspen noted.

"I figured it out this past summer," Sarah replied. "I mean, I'm not just into chicks, it's anyone I like."

"I think that's called 'pansexual,'" Ben said.

"It is."

"So, who goes first?" Aspen repeated. "Youngest? Oldest?"

"Stop rooting for yourself," Aubrey grumbled and Aspen grinned back at her.

"Youngest," Sarah decided. "William, that's you."

"Okay. Um… Ben, truth or dare?"

Ben sighed again. "That means I go next. Um… Truth."

William thought for a moment. "Going off the 'first night back' theme, what's one thing you hope to do this year?"

"Mika," Aubrey said, grinning, and Ben kicked out a socked foot till it hit her thigh. She laughed in response and he sighed.

"No, Aubrey, not all of us focus our goals around the seven sins." Aubrey laughed again and Ben continued, "I kind of want to befriend a Ravenclaw, see if it helps out my grades any."

"We're already friends with Victoire," Aspen noted.

"She's technically my cousin," Ben replied. "Doesn't count."

"Mika's a Ravenclaw," Aubrey hinted and Ben groaned.

"Let it _go,_ Aubrey. You know what? For that- Aubrey, truth or dare?"

Aubrey grinned widely. "Dare."

Ben glanced around the common room, and then grinned back at her, his expression just as devious as Aubrey's. "I dare you to narrate, aloud, a _steamy love letter_ as if written to Professor Longbottom."

"Oh, pish-posh! Too easy," Aubrey declared. She began dramatically, "To my sweet dear Neville," Sarah let out an audible groan here, "I pine for thee. You are the fire in my loins, the drive in my step, the swing of my hips. The way you run your hand along your scruffy beard when you've forgotten something drives me bonkers, and I'd _love_ to help you remember. If you'd like to pursue my memory charms, meet me in the greenhouse after dark. XOXO, Aubrey."

Ben stared at Aubrey with vague discomfort. "You came up with that far too quickly."

"It's a talent." She grinned. "So, Sarah- truth or dare?"

The fourth-year thought for a moment. "Truth."

"What's a secret we don't know? Not even William?"

William Thomas was the equivalent of Sarah's Ben- her male best friend, from the same hometown, with whom she'd the good fortune of sharing a Hogwarts house. Sarah thought for a moment, and then answered, "Sometimes I really just want to run away. I think about how easy it would be to hop on my broom and fly off to some obscure place, live off my magic and books as some kind of old-fashioned woods-witch. I get a little overwhelmed trying to meet my parents' expectations, and it would be so easy to just leave it all behind." She smiled over at William. "But I couldn't leave you lot, or quidditch or Hogwarts. Not till I graduate, anyway."

"That's sweet, Sarah," Ben consoled. "If it's any consolation, I've also thought about leaving it all. Muggles are behind on the whole acceptance thing."

Sarah chuckled. "My dad was _thrilled_ when he found out I was also into girls. Said he'd finally have someone to look for totty with. Had to remind him about my mum."

Aspen and Ben both laughed; Aspen's parents had been afraid after Ben's coming out that she too would go a little 'funny', but had ultimately accepted when Aspen pranked them a whole summer that she was a lesbian. She'd revealed the truth _at_ King's Cross, that she simply didn't see women that way (not most women, anyway).

"So, Aspen," Sarah said with a grin. "Truth or dare?"

Aspen considered. She didn't mind answering questions, and was half as worried choosing dare would prove just as bad. However, she had some recent adjustments still left to deal with, secrets and feelings she hadn't yet processed herself, and definitely wasn't ready to reveal.

"Dare."

Sarah thought for a moment; William leaned over and whispered something close to her ear and she waved off whatever it was, and then hesitated over her rejection, and then turned to Aspen.

"I dare you to change the dungeon floors to red."

"Ooh, sneaking out _and_ angering Slytherins?" Aspen grinned. "Delightful. I'll-"

"Just _what_ are you all doing!?"

All five silenced and looked up to see Claire at the top of the stairs to the girls' dorm, hands planted on her hips and silky lavender robe around her shoulders.

"That's a nice robe, Claire," Sarah called up to her. "Where'd you get it, Rich-Girls-R-Us?"

"Shut it, McLaggen. Get to bed, all of you! Party's over."

"C'mon, Claire," Aubrey protested, "It's the first night back!"

"No, _last_ night was the first night back," Claire argued. "And _tonight_ and for the _rest of the year_ , you're on my watch- and whatever you do reflects badly on _me_ and the rest of Gryffindor house! I'd quite like to win House Cup this year, especially after we lost to rotten Ravenclaw last-"

"Shut it, you vile woman!" called Zach from the boys' dorms. "Save your delusions of ambition and grandeur for the morning and go the hell to sleep!"

Claire flushed crimson, and then glared down at the five still sitting in front of the fireplace. "Get to bed! If any of you take any longer, I'll- I'll get McGonagall!"

Aspen sighed, rolling her eyes, and looked around at her assembled group. "Well, guys, you heard the woman. Let's go, then."

They rose and started back toward their dorms, and Aspen paused at the base of the stairs, turning to the other four. She whispered so only they would hear, "Don't worry- I'm still doing the dare."

 **ooo**

Come morning, all the students filed into the Great Hall for breakfast in a great herd; though most were more filled than they'd been in months after the previous day's consecutive meals, a hearty appetite for breakfast was common during the first week back. Aspen, however, was waiting for the gossip to hit.

She had only just sat down when James Potter raced forward and slapped his hands onto the table, staring down Aspen. "Did you hear?"

She stared back in wide-eyed wonder, smiling up at him. "Hear what?"

"Someone color-change charmed the whole dungeon floors to make them bright red! _Gryffindor_ red!" When Aspen only grinned back, James gasped and leaned close. "It was you, wasn't it!?" He sat down. "Oh, tell me everything!"

Aspen recounted the tale of their game of truth or dare the previous night as she and the others ate breakfast. Gryffindor house was in a good mood that morning, and Claire couldn't say a word since she was under the impression Aspen had gone to sleep immediately after Claire demanded she did. McGonagall, in an attempt to be fair, deducted twenty points from Gryffindor house, since it was obvious by the color it had been a Gryffindor's doing. However, both Professor Potter and Professor Zabini had awarded five points apiece to anyone who finished work early the day before, and there had been several from each house. Gryffindor wasn't considerably behind for the first week.

That morning Aspen would have Care of Magical Creatures first, and she was glad for that. Professor Hagrid may have gray in his beard now and a considerable amount of scars, but he was as lively a professor as in Professor Potter's stories about him. Not to mention Professor Hagrid always brought some fun new creature each year- each week more like- for the students to "learn" with.

For Aspen, that meant adventure, challenges, and a screaming Claire MacMillan.

The first day at Hagrid's hut that year brought them all face-to-face with a great grinning half-giant. Aspen smiled to see him, and James S. Potter appeared next to her.

"Blimey, James! Look more like yer father each year!" Hagrid greeted James. "Aspen, lookin' well. Emmeline, finally got a little sun this summer, I see…"

He went on to greet each student by name, part of Hagrid's charm, and then got them started on class. Their task for that first day was to attempt to lure out twenty escaped diricawls by use of their food and place them back in the pen Hagrid had designed for them. He described them as featherless, flightless birds that could disappear and reappear at will, so it was a matter of waiting for the food to disappear. He also offered twenty points to whichever house caught the most.

The Ravenclaws tried then to accio the birds, which didn't work. The Slytherins started on threatening the other houses to let them win. Chester Fields and Liona Pomfrey crouched at the edge of the trees with a trail of feed and caught one right off the bat.

As for the Gryffindors, Aspen started by lifting Aubrey into the air; James and Ben ran at her directive to catch the diricawls she saw, while Claire sat disgruntled with a handful of bird-feed. Once they'd caught all the ones that were visible, they started on the feed tactic.

"I call unfair advantage!" Carlisle McKinnon declared. "There's more Gryffindor fifth-years than any other house!"

"By one person," Jazz argued. "If anyone should be complaining, it's Hufflepuff."

"We don't mind," Chester said. "We'll gain points in the quidditch matches."

Liona Pomfrey grinned and bumped his fist with hers before they snatched up another diricawl.

"It's not about numbers," Emmeline Greengrass sighed as she tossed a diricawl into the pen. "It's about _skill._ That's it."

"Cheap words from someone who's losing," Crystal Rousseau of Ravenclaw spoke up.

"I'll duel you right here," Tia Shannon snapped.

"It's not that important, TiTi," Claire spoke up and Tia grinned.

"We're friends everywhere but house rivalry, CiCi," Tia replied. "Don't forget that."

"You're sure you don't want to join our side?" Claire asked. "There's strength in numbers. Seven to five-two-three isn't much of a competition."

"House loyalty is still a thing, you know," Tia said. "Lines at Hogwarts may be blurred enough for inter-house friendships and even relationships to be a thing, but I would still like to see the House Cup green again."

"Again?" Claire laughed. "It hasn't been green since we got to Hogwarts!"

"Second year!" Sylvester Bones spoke up.

"Wow, once out of four times."

"Twenty!" Liona Pomfrey stood proud with hands on her hips and a wide smile. "While you lot sat around gossiping, Hufflepuff was actually catching. Hagrid! That's all of them."

The half-giant counted quickly. "That's… five from Gryffindor, four from Ravenclaw, four from Slytherin, and a whopping seven from Hufflepuff! Twenty points ter Hufflepuff!"

After Care of Magical Creatures, it was back for session two of History of Magic, this time without the help of one of Sarah's magic potions. Honestly, it seemed a good idea now to learn to make a magical equivalent of energy drinks- _why hasn't that been done already?_

They sat down in History of Magic, and today it was one of the Ravenclaws who kept the class awake, amazingly. The day before, Marcie Finnigan had quietly taken her notes, but today she rose in protest.

"...And it was seventeenth century when the last secret organization was formed in Hogwarts, the Hufflepuff Harpers, who-"

"Professor Binns, that's wrong."

The monotonous ghost turned from his chalk-written lecture to Marcie, who stared up with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You're wrong," Marcie repeated. "There was a secret organization in the 90's, about two decades ago."

Professor Binns drifted to the copy of _History of Magic_ he kept on his table, and skimmed through it, muttering to himself. Then he looked up at Marcie. "The book decides, and it says 1748 was the last time a secret organization opened at Hogwarts. There have been many public organizations but no secret ones since then."

"If they were in the book, they wouldn't be secret," Marcie argued. "And there was at least _one_ back in the 90's that we know about now."

Professor Binns visibly swelled, like a frog puffing up to look big. "That is incorrect, Miss Finnigan."

"Dumbledore's Army."

The words left the class stunned. They'd all heard the legends of Albus Dumbledore, prior headmaster and powerful wizard, and had heard the myth of Harry Potter's group of battle-trained students, who later half-fell and half-won the Battle of Hogwarts.

"That doesn't count as a secret organization, Miss Finnigan."

"It was an organization formed in Hogwarts in secret," Marcie protested. "That means it's the most recent known secret organization at Hogwarts. You can't argue the facts."

"The book says-"

"I don't care what the book says!" Marcie rose to her feet. "My father was in that battle using training he learned from being in Dumbledore's Army! You can't just discredit that or any recent history! It's still accurate!"

"The book-"

"I'm not being fed lies! I'll get my father, then. Or Professor Flitwick, or McGonagall. Anyone who agrees we shouldn't be taught incorrectly is welcome to join me."

Marcie Finnigan turned suddenly and stormed out of class. Aspen stared in shock, as did most of the class, and then watched as each of the Ravenclaws rose and left.

"Well, I'm not staying in here if there's any reason to leave," James said, before following.

"An excellent point," Aspen agreed, and followed, with Aubrey and Ben behind her. Collectively, the whole class- aside from Claire MacMillan, Tia Shannon, Sylvester Bones (who was already asleep), and Chester Fields- left Professor Binns and stormed the castle for McGonagall. Aspen grinned excitedly at Ben. "Now _this_ is adventure! And I can't even get in trouble for it, because it wasn't my idea, and I wasn't a primary orchestrator!"

" _Au contraire,_ we'll most likely all get in trouble," Ben said as they strode briskly alongside the others, "But us background Gryffindors less so."

"Background!? Nay- if I'm to be in a rebellion, I'll be at the head of it!" Aspen stormed ahead. "Marcie, consider me your scapegoat if this goes screwy- I'm the catalyst of it all, and you just agreed!"

Marcie laughed and looked over at her. "They'll listen to Professor Binns, too."

For a moment, Aspen walked backward, calling to the group, "If anyone asks, I started it! I'm the scapegoat!"

"Hear, hear!" Ben called back.

"Hear, hear!" The rest echoed.

They reached the eagle that marked the Headmistress's office, just in time for Peeves to come along hurling water balloons. "Duck!" Marcie cried, and Crystal Rousseau held up her wand.

"Arresto momento!" The spell worked in slowing the fall of the balloons, so that the one that had been heartbeats from catastrophically colliding with Fiona Thomas simply bounced off her dancing curls. Crystal then added, "Well, go on! Get out of the way!"

"Students out of cla-ass! Students out of cla-ass!" Peeves sang overhead, whooping through the halls.

"Good!" Marcie declared, raising a fist. "Let them all know!"

"Hear, hear!" cried the rest.

They were nearly at the front doors when a screech came up from behind them: "What are you all doing!?"

"McGonagall!" Marcie cried whirling around and storming to the opposite side of the group with Aspen just behind. "We're here to declare a strike!"

The Headmistress, for perhaps the first time in five years, looked baffled. "For what!?"

"Professor Binns is outdated!"

"He's a ghost- what did you expect!?"

"Professor McGonagall, with all respect," Marcie pressed on, a fire in her, "History includes everything that prefaces the present- and that goes to include recent years! His textbook is outdated and though he's lived through half of it still he teaches directly from it! Several things in that textbook have been proven incorrect and still he drones on and on every single- anyway. He's wrong!"

Professor McGonagall still looked baffled. "What has spurred this sudden- revolution against Hogwarts' oldest professor?"

"He said that the most recent secret organization was the Hufflepuff Harpers in 1748 when we all know it was Dumbledore's Army in the mid-90's," Marcie answered, her arms across her chest. "And there have been other things, too- like the history of Nicolas Flamel, which doesn't include the recent destruction of the Philosopher's Stone."

"Or the segment on werewolves," Victoire Weasley piped up. "It says nothing about how most werewolf prejudice is steeped in muggle folklore from the time period its rooted in and the symbolism of wolves in that time. We could erase a _lot_ of prejudice if that was taught with more explanation of background on where the stereotypes and fears come from."

"Well, what do you suggest?" McGonagall asked. "That we craft some kind of- of self-updating politically correct textbook?"

"That's not actually a bad idea," Carlisle McKinnon noted. "We have self-updating paintings and printer presses that run themselves- I'm sure we could find a way to make a textbook automatically correct inaccuracies and add new information."

"That would break Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," Emmeline Greengrass said. "As it would have to craft its own paper and ink out of nothing."

"Unless a defined source was incorporated in the spell," Carlisle theorized.

McGonagall whistled shrilly. "Enough! I will look into the matter myself. And I _don't_ want any of you- especially Ravenclaws- tampering with your textbook in an attempt to make it self-updating! Most likely you will create some kind of joke book _full_ of false information. I'll confer with Professor Binns and other teachers on the matter and look through the _History of Magic_ textbook myself to check for inaccuracies. Should I find any, we'll deal with the matter then."

"But I've already told you-"

"Miss Finnigan! Good gracious, what has gotten into you?" McGonagall huffed. "I understand your draw for proper education and knowledge is all-consuming but you _must_ factor in rules and respect as well! Now I want all of you to go back to class. If Professor Binns teaches something incorrectly, write it in your notes with the correction as you see it, and discuss amongst yourselves until I can solve the issue on a more professional scale. Will that appease you for the time being, or is there still call for a strike?"

They all glanced around at each other, and Marcie turned to Aspen. "Well, Revolution Figurehead, what do you say?"

"Head back without trouble or press the issue against McGonagall," Aspen mused. "I vote we head back and let her take care of it while she's still on our side."

"An excellent point," McGonagall noted sharply, and Aspen's face paled further than it usually was behind her freckles.

"Back to Binns, then," Marcie said, and rounded her group up. "Onward, my witty wonders! We shall fight this another day!"

They all began to march off, quiet whispers of victory emerging as they put distance between the revolution and McGonagall.

That evening was the start of three very distinct things.

The first was noted as Marcie Finnigan ran the lengths of all four house tables inviting members to join the Better Textbooks, Better Society Society- or the BTBSS, for short. Aspen proudly pinned her new button to the collar of her robes, as did Aubrey, and Ben enchanted his to be rainbow before pinning it to his sleeve on his inner arm.

The second thing to happen was Clementine Reginald arguing that there should be a Hogwarts-specific newsletter, issued weekly to tell of the goings-on at Hogwarts. It would detail quidditch matches and things like professor-overthrowing revolutions; she had seen her muggle parents' old copies of similar such school papers and fell in love with the idea. Aspen volunteered to write the sports column, if McGonagall approved of such a thing. It could even keep score of how many points each house earned a week, and include secret riddles that would grant an award to whoever decoded them first (this idea supplied by Hana Rhee of Ravenclaw). Most of Gryffindor house was all for it, and the Ravenclaws overheard and passed it on to Hufflepuff, and soon even Slytherin was ducking over to the Gryffindor table with ideas and comments. By the end of dinner, every house was buzzing with talk of Binns and of the proposed Hogwarts Weekly.

Then the third thing happened.

As the houses sorted back to their common rooms and dorms after dinner, Aspen gasped to see the handiwork of Slytherin.

The entire staircase, hallway, wall, even portrait frames, and each walkway along the entire section of school surrounding the Gryffindor common room entrance had been color-change charmed to dark green. Drawn on the floor in front of the Fat Lady was a snake; when Claire MacMillan boldly approached to evaporate it, it leapt up in a cloud of green chalk-powder and dusted itself all over her black robes. She screamed.

And thus the Prank War began.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"We have to strike back immediately!" Jeremy Wood declared.

"Sit down, Jer," Zach said from his seat at the table upon which Jeremy stood with fist raised high. Zach had his fingers clasped in front of his thick lips and his dark eyes narrowed in thought. "We can't attack till we have a plan."

"I've got this!" Aubrey said. "I still have a list of pranks for- er- no real purpose- that I haven't used- that we could _totally_ use on them."

"This is an all-out declaration of war, Aubrey," James replied, holding all the vigor and enthusiasm as the two seventh-year boys. "These can't just be childish pranks. They must be expert-level quality, the most shocking and scandalous pranks of all."

"Yes, well, they're that," Aubrey informed him, and then stood. "I'll go get my notes!"

"Oh, come on, it's just one prank and a retaliation," Ben said. "Why does it have to be 'war'? I still have that essay for History of Magic to write."

"Ben, we're boycotting History of Magic, remember?" Aspen nudged him. "Get with the program."

"Damn, there goes my excuse. Could always go shower…"

"No, you'll stay here and participate!"

"I say we take a hostage!" A third-year shouted, and collective agreements were called from around the classroom.

"No!" Jazz said. "Nothing to get our points deducted! We still want to get house cup."

"I don't care so much," Jeremy said. "So long as we beat Slytherin."

"Yeah, I kind of have to agree," Zach added.

"Idiots, both of you," Jazz sighed, and the house cheered at the two quidditch-players words. "And the rest just blindly follow like sheep. Aspen, you're not participating in this, are you?"

"Oh, no, of course not, Jazz! So, why don't you run along to your room with assumptions of my innocence still intact?"

"Aspen Lockhart, you get involved in this, and you're not sleeping in the same room as me. I don't trust it."

"She can sleep with us," Jeremy decided. Aubrey reappeared at that moment and instantly cast Rictusempra.

"Don't suggest my friend sleep with my brother and his best friend," Aubrey said, wand still pointed at Jeremy, who doubled over as floating purple hands tickled him mercilessly from Aubrey's wand.

"Please, make it stop! We were- only- joking!"

Aubrey let it continue a moment longer and then pulled back. "Okay, here's my notes…"

"Wait, don't ruin those," piped up a first year girl, the one Aspen had intimidated the morning before. Aspen looked over at the girl with round dark eyes and curly black hair. Something in her face looked familiar.

"Whatcha got?" Aspen asked her, and the girl grinned.

"How do you lot feel about love potion pranks?"

"Oh, this could go so _swimmingly,"_ Aspen said, grinning back. "Good suggestion. What's your name?"

"Alice Longbottom the second," the girl answered promptly. Aspen cocked an eyebrow.

"Professor Longbottom's daughter, then?" Aspen tried not to think about the love letter Aubrey had crafted the previous night.

"That's me."

"Oh. Lovely. Well, we're taking your suggestion."

"Suggestion for what?"

The question had come from Claire MacMillan, having crawled through the portrait. Everyone instantly replied, "Nothing."

That evening, as quiet fell upon the common room and students actually did homework and productive things for once, Aspen crouched over Aubrey's notes for prank ideas. They moved quietly through each suggestion, incorporating Aspen's ideas as well, until they settled on one.

"Thursday?"

"Thursday."

And thus the time was chosen, the prank picked, and it was only a matter of collecting supplies. Then Clementine Reginald approached the table where the two girls sat in the corner, and grinned.

"I found the spell to automatically write things so we can easily get out the first issue of Hogwarts Weekly. Lockhart, are you still willing to write the sports column? Teddy Lupin's got the science section, Emmeline Greengrass and Eloise Flint have fashion, and I'm the editor. A few students are drafting the front-page article."

"Oh, definitely," Aspen agreed. "If there's a chance of putting my name on something historical, I'm so there. When do you need it by?"

"The 14th, preferably sooner. If you can proofread and edit yourself, maybe get Ben to help, that'd be excellent. I figure by then we can get more gossip on the upcoming quidditch teams, as most tryouts will be done by then."

"Right."

"Thanks, Lockhart."

"Not a problem!"

Clementine vanished. In one corner of the room, three students brewed love potions, to be placed in particular Slytherins goblets once a helpful Slytherin was found to complete the prank. Sarah McLaggen and William Thomas played Exploding Snap with Artorus Zwei and Jazz Carter. As Aspen's work turned to more academic content, James Potter came over to her and Aubrey (who was in the middle of writing a steamy love letter).

"Hi, guys," James greeted them. "Make any progress on that chart for Herbology?"

"Working on it now," Aspen answered. The first day back with Professor Longbottom had been especially odd after Aubrey's narrated letter to him.

"Excellent." James sat down and placed his textbook, parchment, ink, and quill on the table. "Mind if I join you? I couldn't find a use for bubotuber but I have gillyweed, which I see you haven't gotten yet. Trade?"

"Sure."

Thus they set to work together, exchanging notes and pointing each other to different sections in the books. Occasionally, they'd come up with some entirely fictional use for a plant, laughing as they suggested alihotsy as an excellent assistant to interrogations, or aconite as a delectable herb with which to season soups. Now and then Aubrey poked her head up to ask for synonyms for words like "adore" or "muscular".

By the time Aspen retired to her bed, she had no problem falling asleep, except that she couldn't stop smiling.

 **ooo**

Breakfast shared time with the announcement that color-change charms were banned for the rest of the year, except in Flitwick's classroom when he taught them. Casting one was grounds for a month of detentions. Collective groans followed this statement, but nothing could be done as students realized they'd brought this on themselves. Some joy was to be found, however, as Slytherin had twenty points deducted from their house.

"She didn't ban them from Hogsmeade," Alice Longbottom II noted conspiratorially.

"You really don't want to chance the wrath of McGonagall," Jazz Carter informed the young girl, whose eyes went wide.

"It's not worth it," James added.

"I'll find a way," Alice pressed on though, determination in her dark eyes.

Aspen leaned close to Ben. "How did Miss Mischief come from Professor Longbottom?"

"Must've chosen a spunky wife, I suppose," Ben answered, and Aspen nodded agreement as she took a bite of egg.

"Levi Scoundrel!"

Professor Zabini's sudden exclamation created a ripple across the Great Hall. The dark-blonde-haired Slytherin turned to his head of house, who glared from the teachers' table.

"Come see me in my office as soon as you finish breakfast," Zabini demanded, and Levi paled as Zabini vanished out of the room in a flurry of robes.

Aubrey leaned in on Aspen's left. "How is it he's even hotter when he's angry?"

Aspen rolled her eyes and Ben leaned in on her other side. "I bet Levi's responsible for the colour-change charm."

Aspen met his blue eyes, and her own narrowed. "You know- I bet you're right."

 **ooo**

The third and fourth days back at Hogwarts passed without too much incident. Homework, quidditch, and catching up with friends filled most of the students' time. By way of Emmeline Greengrass, Teddy Lupin, and Carlisle McKinnon, Aspen got early intel about the other quidditch teams, and conducted a painful interview with Jeremy Wood about prospects for Gryffindor's.

It was Friday morning when progress skyrocketed on all fronts.

In the Great Hall during breakfast, the prank planned Tuesday night came to fruition. For two days, the Gryffindors suffered jeers and taunts from the Slytherins; only the knowledge of impending revenge prevented duels. Jazz Carter had to be forcibly thwarted from sharing her legendary biting wit and insults. It had taken particular care to complete the vengeful prank- a few potion experts, hair from frightening individuals, and a comrade on the inside.

Levi Scoundrel burst suddenly to his feet, wand pointed at Keith Parkinson. His bellow echoed across the Great Hall, and ever-after in everyone's memories: "I'll duel you for her, here and now! She's _mine!"_

Keith leapt to his feet as well, under the eyes of every student and professor gathered in the Great Hall. "She's not to be won by duels! She's a _lady,_ not some trophy!"

Levi strengthened his grip on his wand, his glare deepening. "I'll show you-"

"Boys!" McGonagall shrieked, hurrying to the Slytherin table. _Here comes the good part,_ Aspen thought, not daring speak a word. Her anticipation was reflected on the faces of all the Gryffindors as McGonagall continued, "What is the matter with you two!?"

"He's in love with the same girl as me!" Levi declared. "He can't have her!"

"And what dame is worth all this trouble!?"

Keith Parkinson blushed furiously, red from his pale neck to the line of his white-blonde hair, as he stammered out a monumental word: "You."

Laughter echoed through the entirety of the Great Hall. Every student doubled over as McGonagall's face darkened with fury.

"What is the meaning of this! Aren't Slytherins in enough trouble already for the _first week!"_

Zabini appeared next to her. "Headmistress, allow me." He lifted Levi's and Keith's goblets to his nose. "As I thought- love potion. Probably someone's idea of a prank."

"Our love is _real!"_ Levi Scoundrel shouted, to the howling laughter of his audience.

"Alright then," McGonagall said, looking both flustered and somewhat reassured. "Zabini, please take them downstairs and brew a remedy."

"The kind used _has_ no remedy, Headmistress," Zabini sighed. "It'll wear off in twenty-four hours. Till then…"

McGonagall sighed as well and looked around, seeing all the students watching. "Very well. Have them take their meals downstairs, and keep an eye on them. Rosier, Greengrass, don't let this happen again."

McGonagall went one way and Zabini toted Levi and Keith the other, while the two boys called promises over their shoulders at the headmistress, still vying for her favor. Aspen roared with laughter.

The other three houses clapped and cheered as they left, congratulating the unknown prankster. Gryffindor kept their cheering equal to that of the other houses, but talk of a celebratory party quickly made the rounds down the table. Victory was sweet in the air, breakfast was good, and Aspen was consumed by optimism. Rumors had already started the prank was the doing of a Slytherin first-year.

It was as the applause died down that Claire MacMillan stormed over to stand before Aspen and Aubrey, with an expression very similar to that which McGonagall had worn moments before.

"You're late to breakfast, sweetheart," Aubrey quipped, and Claire's scarlet face deepened to crimson.

"You horrible little _rats!"_ Claire screamed, drawing attention from surrounding students. "Do you know _why_ I was late?"

Aspen tried to contain her laughter and half-snorted. Her voice tremored with retained amusement as she said, "I have a hunch."

"Because _someone_ shrank all of my belongings! Even my _blooming knickers!"_

Laughter erupted once more at the Gryffindors' table and Claire paled at the realisation everyone had heard. A few Ravenclaws chuckled as well, and quickly began to spread the news along their table; one turned to Hufflepuff on their other side and it continued on.

"I had to spend the past _hour_ returning my belongings to their original size!" Claire continued, flustered and furious.

Aspen couldn't contain it anymore and guffaws blew volcanically out of her as Aubrey fell to pieces alongside her.

"I ought to give both of you detention!"

"What you gonna tell 'em," Aubrey asked between chortles, "Yer knickers too tight?"

More laughter followed her words and Claire's fury tripled. "Yes, that's exactly- oh- ugh! I _hate_ you two!"

Aspen raised her goblet to the furious prefect. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, MacMillan. Going to be a great year."

Claire all but sprinted to the Slytherin table, unaware of the love potion fiasco, and as she cried dramatically to Tia Shannon the other Slytherins booed at her. The first-year-rumor hadn't yet reached their table.

"Lockhart!"

Aspen looked over to see James Potter beaming back at her from a few seats down. "I think I'm as in love with you as ever!"

"No one snuck a potion into your pumpkin-juice, did they?"

Aspen grinned as James paused and contemplated this, going as far as to sniff the contents of his goblet.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Claire gave Aspen an emphatic cold shoulder, which gave Aspen no trouble. They were supposed to be doing a partner assignment reviewing different forms of the patronus charm; Claire filled half of a venn-diagram while Aspen periodically shrank Claire's ink bottle, to the blonde's growing frustration. Finally, Claire slid the parchment to Aspen, and the red-haired girl finished the chart and brought it to Professor Potter, who regarded her with green eyes attempting to be scolding.

"Miss MacMillan informed me this morning of your prank," he said quietly. "As amusing a tale as it was, I must ask you withhold such urges, for the sake of your extra credit assignment. And I'd recommend not repeating said prank in class."

"It was on a _smaller scale,_ at least." Aspen bit back her laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm not helping."

"Right you are." But his eyes glimmered with amusement, and Aspen returned quickly to her desk.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Aspen and Ben made their way to the library. Aspen revised her draft for the sports article, and saw Clementine Reginald organizing newsletter plans with Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, and Mika Xiaolong. Ben sat next to Aspen, reading a book about astrological myths, and at one table the Ravenclaw fifth-years sat buried in piles of books as they fact-checked the first chapter of _A History of Magic._

Toward the end of the block, Marcie Finnegan approached Aspen. "Greetings, Revolution Figurehead!"

"Hello, Gryffinclaw!"

Marcie's brow creased. "What?"

"Oh. I've been calling you the 'Gryffinclaw,'" Aspen explained, "On account of your equal bravery and wit."

"Oh." Marcie considered this. "Dad was a Gryffindor, and Mum's a physicist. It fits, and it sounds better than Ravendor, at least. Anyway- we got Liona Pomfrey's older sister's copy of _A History of Magic_ and we've been altering it. We've finished the first chapter- will you join us after class this afternoon to show McGonagall?"

"Oh, definitely!" Aspen exclaimed. "But I _do_ have to stop by the library first, since I forgot to get a book now and the block's almost over."

"No problem," Marcie assured her. "Meet us outside Ravenclaw Tower at four. You know the way?"

"Of course."

"Good. We'll see you then!"

After their free period, Aspen and Ben to Charms, which Aspen spent in heavy debate with James Potter. He argued that they should be worried about Hufflepuff's quidditch team, due to Teddy Lupin's growing skill as a chaser. Aspen, a chaser herself, argued it was Slytherin's Jane Nott they should worry about- she was small but an excellent beater, and the Prank War would draw no fondness from the Slytherins. Aspen ended up letting James think he won, as the sparkle in his green eyes was too adorable to snuff. Her heart warmed just seeing his bright impassioned eyes and she lost fire for the debate; it was probably the first time she could ever remember intentionally losing.

The day waxed on, with adventure and play in each class period, a classic start to what was promising to be Aspen's best year yet.

It was as she retired to the library for her extra credit studying, however, that a new development formed- in the guise of Leviathan Scoundrel.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Levi approached her table as Aspen sat reading, her copper hair in a French braid, courtesy of Victoire, who studied nearby and understood problems of loose hair falling in eyes. Her golden eyes were glued to the book, so focused she barely noticed Levi approach till he invited himself to the seat next to her.

"Hello; Lockhart, right?"

She raised her eyes from book and cocked an eyebrow. "Levi, you know my name. We've exchanged witty remarks and sour retorts since I joined the quidditch team three years ago."

His smirk only highlighted the general attractive quality of his features. "I know. And just as we know each other's names, we're also aware of each other's profound abilities for mischief- and competition. So, tell me: how long did it take you to figure out I was responsible for the last Slytherin prank, and how did you orchestrate the love potions?"

Now both her eyebrows raised. "You'll openly confess your crimes to the most competitive girl in Gryffindor house?"

"That's an ambitious assumption, isn't it? Don't you think, perhaps, Aubrey Jordan or even Sarah McLaggen might be more competitive than you?"

"Not a chance."

The reply came out with more snap than she'd expected, and Levi's smirk widened. "Oh, have I touched a nerve? Well, I guess you'll just have to _prove_ how competitive you are. But be careful- when you go poking snakes, they're prone to bite."

He winked one dreamy blue eye and left the library, and she watched him go with equal resentment and admiration. She stiffened her seat at the realization she'd even admit she found him attractive- and after all, it was a thin line between love and hate.

However, she felt neither passion toward him just then, and doubted she ever would. But possibilities were definitely entertaining, and she now knew she wouldn't be able to focus on her book.

Back in the Gryffindor dorms as Aspen changed to pajamas soon after, Aubrey approached her with a vibrant face mask and twinkling dark eyes. "So… You and Levi, eh?"

Aspen whirled around, half-dressed. "What!?"

Aubrey grinned, though it was stymied by her mask. "I saw you two in the library and the blush you had afterward. Didn't you notice he looked seconds from snogging you?"

"He was actually insulting my reputation, accusing me of being the stimulus for the Prank War's continuation, and threatening me. Something about snakes."

"I sense a blooming romance."

Aspen rolled her eyes, tugging on her striped sleep shorts. "Your senses are muddled by your promiscuity. Hand me that book, please."

Aubrey tossed a book on the bed and sat on her own, combing out her voluminous hair. "Well, either way, you can't deny there's something there." Her grin stretched, cracking the face mask. "Even now you're blushing."

Aspen grew redder at the words, her face rivaling her hair. "I am not!"

"You are so!"

Aspen threw a plush pillow at her friend in protest. "Go wash your mask and leave me to my studies."

"Sure, sure. Hey- don't forget to write a letter home soon."

Aspen nodded. "Will do. Do the same."

"I jotted a paragraph on Zachariah's letter yesterday. My parents will be fine."

Aspen just nodded again, already reaching in the drawer for parchment while Aubrey left the room to go wash her face. Aspen began to write, detailing to her mother how everyone had settled in and classes were better than ever. She briefly and vaguely explained the history class uprising, leaving out her own involvement, and wrote about the newspaper, asking for writing tips to craft engaging articles. She added a note to request information on that from her father, as he was known to write some lovely fantasy stories. She neared the bottom of the page and her mind wandered to James Potter and whether or not to include their growing friendship, and then decided against it; her mother would read into it too much and Aspen had no interest in analyzing her emotions right now. She was at _war,_ and that left no room for love. She signed her name and folded it in an envelope, to deliver to the owlery in the morning.

She had just returned to her book, barely two sentences in, when Clementine Reginald entered the doorway, her onyx skin glowing, reminding Aspen she and Aubrey shared face mask formula each year.

"Are you about finished with the article?"

"A few simple revisions and I wanted to run it past a test reader first, and then I'll hand it in," Aspen replied, and Clementine nodded.

"Excellent work, thank you. Also, Ben wants you."

Aspen rose from her bed, reluctantly leaving her book, and returned to the common room in her sleep shorts and loose tee. Ben lounged on the couch still in his robes while Jeremy Wood and Zachariah Jordan sat nearby, chatting. James Potter played wizard chess with Sarah McLaggen (or perhaps it should be said he was being obliterated in wizard chess by her), and William Thomas watched occasionally while finishing an essay. Aspen leaned over the back of the couch and poked Ben's chest.

"What? I've got reading to do."

He'd been laying with an arm over his face and now lowered it, opening his eyes. "Help me."

"With what?"

"Mika."

Aspen's eyebrows rose, and then lowered as she grinned. She walked around the couch and lifted his legs so she could sit as well. "How may I help you, dear?"

Ben sighed heavily and sat up, and looked over at her. "He talked to me today. In the Clocktower Courtyard. For a solid ten minutes."

Aspen looked at him in shock. "Are you serious!?"

Ben nodded dismally. "I don't even remember what was said. He talked about how much he loves English poetry, quoted Tennyson a few times, and gave me courtesy smiles when I tried to be an active participant in the conversation. I'm sure he knew I had no idea what I was talking about; I was falling all over myself."

"But Ben, you love Tennyson."

His cheeks grew patchy with redness. "Not around Mika, apparently. Oh, Aspen, my mind went completely blank! And I'm sure someone _told_ him about how I- how I feel- and that's probably why he came over there- and I have _no idea_ what was even _said-_ and it's all so- so- so befuddling!"

Aspen's eyebrows rose and she reached over and patted Ben's leg. "There, now, friend. Say he does think you fancy him- well, then, it's a right good thing he came and spoke to you instead of avoiding you, isn't it? And he would have _known_ it would make you all flustered and ditzy and aimless-"

"Is this supposed to be reassuring? Because it's not."

" _And_ he still came and talked to you. That breaks the ice a bit. Come to the owlery with me in the morning, talk to him at breakfast, ask if maybe he'd like to hang out at Hogsmeade. It'll all work out."

"But, why do I have to go with you to the owlery?"

"So I'm not bored in there alone." Aspen shrugged. "Why question it? Just do as I say."

"Because you're so lucky in love, right?"

"I'm at war, Benny-boy-"

"Please don't call me that."

"-I haven't got time for love. I'm a very busy woman."

Ben snorted and rolled his eyes, and sat up. "Go lay down, you silly creature."

Aspen shrugged. "Can't deny I'm helpful. See you in the morning, then." She stood and stretched, yawning; by now she'd be too tired to get any reading done before bed. "Goodnight, Ben!"

She went upstairs, and then was almost immediately greeted with Claire MacMillan, coming into their dorm. Both girls moved silently to their beds; Claire began studying their next chapter of Herbology while Aspen cleared her bed of books and parchment and ink so she could sleep. Aspen sat on the crimson blanket and aired it out a bit, and then looked up at Claire.

"Hey, MacMillan."

The blonde sighed in exasperation. "What, Aspen? Another stupid joke or prank?"

"No, actually," Aspen said, keeping her voice sincere. _Damn you, Professor Potter._ "I was going to say good luck studying, and be sure to get some rest before midnight."

She creased her eyebrows. "But now you're going to say..?"

Aspen paused, debating. _Don't be an arse, Aspen._ "Good luck studying," she sighed. "Get some rest before midnight."

Claire looked at her with disconcerted blue eyes. "Goodnight, Aspen."

Aspen crawled under her blankets and, very soon, fell asleep.

Aspen woke in the night to find herself entirely wide awake.

She sat up and yawned but felt no more grogginess, and wrapped a blanket around herself as she blinked blearily and looked around the room. Aubrey was passed out, stripped to underwear and a camisole, with her mouth open and snoring softly. Jazz was snuggled deep into her blankets with her short hair strewn about her head; smiles twitched across her face as if she were laughing in her sleep. Claire was passed out on her book with an ink-blot on her cheek. Aspen started to move to wipe the ink-blot, and then decided it was none of her business, since Claire would likely shun her help.

Aspen crept quietly out of her room and tip-toed down to the common room, where, to her surprise, she found James, Sarah McLaggen, William Thomas, and Alice Longbottom II all sitting on the floor by the fire, curled up in blankets and laughing quietly. Surprise and delight mingled in Aspen's expression and she made her way to them.

"Oh, good! You brought a blanket!" Sarah said, beaming at her. "Come to join the slumber party?"

Aspen sat down against the armchair, leaving inches between her and James. "Doesn't seem to be much slumbering going on."

"None of us could sleep," William said. "We all congregated here."

"Sounds fun," Aspen replied, grinning. "So, what's the gossip of the night?"

Sarah and William glanced at each other, and then at James, and then Alice said, "My crush on Sam Shunpike."

Sarah snorted. "Not five minutes ago you said you felt no attraction for- _oh._ Oh, I see what you're- oh."

Aspen glanced around them, and realisation dawned. " _Oh._ You were talking about me, right?"

"Don't be so conceited," William said, but at the same time James said:

"Yeah. Sorry."

Aspen's eyebrows raised. "What about me? What's the rumors?"

"Whether you'll fancy Levi Scoundrel or slaughter him," Sarah replied, grinning.

"My bet is on both," William added.

"I'm a neutral observer," Alice spoke up. "I think it'll be equally interesting either way."

"I'm totally against it!" James spoke up, arms crossed, which then uncrossed as he adjusted his glasses. "I think it would be excellent if you slaughtered him, except that you'd be expelled."

Aspen grinned at James. "And if I fancied him?"

"He doesn't deserve you." A redness entered James' cheeks, making Aspen's grin broaden. "You- you deserve someone more like you. A Gryffindor! And definitely not someone on the rival quidditch team!"

He shuddered, and Aspen leaned over and bumped him with her shoulder. "Maybe you're right. For now, no worries- I have no intentions of fancying Levi Scoundrel."

James smiled at her by the hazy firelight. "Excellent."

 **ooo**

The weekend passed easily and Aspen read the entire book on animagi, and kept it civil with Claire. She _would_ accomplish this extra credit project for Professor Potter; of that she was determined. Saturday morning Aspen polished her quidditch article and had Carlisle McKinnon read it and report back to her. She made the revisions he suggested and he read it again in early afternoon, and then she turned it in to Clementine.

Sunday morning, Marcie found her and had her review the first chapter of the revised textbook. Aspen gave her vocal approval and then was shown, with rather extreme enthusiasm by several Ravenclaws, the complete outline for them to rewrite the whole textbook by November. Aspen expressed her support and made sure they knew the Gryffindors would help any way they could.

Aspen completed her weekend homework that evening and read half of another animagus book, taking detailed notes the whole time. To Aubrey's dismay, this made Aspen unavailable for all the gossip and pranking occurring downstairs. Evidently, Heather Rosier, a fourth-year Slytherin, had dumped green paint on Sarah McLaggen in the fourth-year girls bathroom while the Gryffindor showered; she'd managed to get all the paint off but revenge plans were immediately in order.

Part of Aspen yearned to toss the book on her nightstand, head downstairs, and add her own ideas to the pranking plots, but she was unable right then. Still, an idea was forming, scrawled occasionally on a spare piece of parchment in between animagus notes.

She finished the report on the first book at eleven and finally crashed after another half-hour of bleary reading; she dreamt that she kept writing an essay and every time she reached the bottom the rest of it disappeared.

Come morning, Aspen dressed quickly and ambled grumpily to the Great Hall. As she sat down at the Gryffindor table, barely aware of Aubrey and Ben near her, she listened with groggy disinterest and began to eat breakfast.

"...And then Godric rode in on a dragon and Rowena barely had time to expand the ceiling to make it fit. She called him mad for it, or however they said 'mad' centuries ago, and then she and Helga managed to shrink the dragon. Godric fell off like a bumbling troll and landed on the floor laughing, and the dragon started to eat the food stored there. Seeing how huge and content it was, Godric commented, 'This wouldn't make a bad place to have the students eat. It's considerably more roomy now, anyway.' Rowena wanted to kill him, but Helga and Salazar agreed. And thus the Great Hall came into being."

Aspen glanced up to see James was telling the story to Sarah and Jeremy not far off, and smiled tiredly. "Founders' lore, James?"

"Confirmed by my Aunt Hermione years ago," he said with a nod.

"Hermione Granger!?" Sarah McLaggen exclaimed, and then chuckled. "Dad hates her; don't understand why, though. I think she's incredible."

"Uncle Ron thinks so, too," James said, "Though I don't know how much truth there is to that lore. She agreed, but… Now that I think about it, she may have been sarcastic when she did."

"Oh, no, definitely not," Ben deadpanned next to Aspen, and James cocked his head at him.

"You think so?"

Ben sighed and closed his eyes. "Merlin give me strength. This is going to be a long week."

Aspen laughed, waking up a bit more now that she was eating, and clapped Ben on the back. "But you might see Mika!"

Ben reddened. "Don't remind me. That doesn't help."

They continued to chat and then gathered their belongings to head to Potions. Aspen found herself walking next to Victoire Weasley, who also had bags under her eyes. Aspen glanced at the beautiful girl, part Veela so she looked amazing even when exhausted.

"Long night?"

Victoire smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. "You, too? I can see the bags under your eyes. I… Got caught up studying Mika's NEWT-level potions book out of curiosity and borrowed it all weekend. And then _completely_ forgot to finish the essay for Divination, so I had to do that last night, and was about to finally sleep when I remembered to feed my cat, which reminded me of the homework for Care of Magical Creatures, and- and I'm sure you didn't want to hear my ranting when you look just as exhausted and likely have a more reasonable explanation. I'm sorry."

Aspen chuckled lightly. "Oh, it's no problem; I was up late working on an extra credit project that I should've done Saturday. Instead, I wrote the whole essay last night and then passed out while reading another book for the same project."

Victoire smiled at her. "You sure you're not a Ravenclaw? That sounds very Ravenclaw of you."

Aspen shuddered. "No, friend; while I respect your house, I'd go absolutely mad in there. I prefer Gryffindor's insufferable loudness and constant pranking."

Victoire chuckled. "And what do you plan to do about the prank on McLaggen over the weekend?"

"Not sure yet," Aspen mused. "I've had a few ideas but nothing concrete."

"Well, I have some thoughts on that point…"

"Oh, do you?"

And thus, with the Ravenclaw's help, Aspen formulated a plan to get revenge against the Slytherins, which she was very grateful for. In exchange, she found a shortcut in potions for the brew they worked on and shared it with Victoire and the other Ravenclaws in the room.

Aspen moved through the day with the peculiar sluggishness that accompanies the second Monday back on a routine. At the end of classes, she retreated to the Gryffindor common room and found Clementine Reginald.

"Hi, Clementine," she greeted the girl, who looked up with a smile.

"Lockhart! Finish the article?"

Aspen retrieved it from her belongings. "I did! I had Carlisle McKinnon glance over it and he approved, so I think it's good to go."

"Excellent, excellent."

Clementine took the article and set it in a stack of other papers, and Aspen added, "I also had an idea for the paper."

"What's that?"

"A Founders Lore segment. Little tidbits and stories about the original founders of Hogwarts."

"That could be interesting." Clementine considered for a moment, and then nodded with more enthusiasm. "Yes, definitely. I'll talk to McGonagall about it. Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Aspen made her way to the couch in front of the fire and groaned to see Jeremy and Zachariah already there, but felt relief that Aubrey sat at her brother's feet, actually working on homework. Aspen collapsed into an armchair and withdrew the chart she was filling out for Ancient Runes.

She listened to the conversations about quidditch next to her while she completed her assignment; she was halfway through when Aubrey finished her own homework and turned around to join the talk with her brother and his best friend. Fleeting flirty glances were exchanged between Aubrey and Jeremy, but Aspen pretended not to notice. It was weird enough without any extra details, and Aspen had never been more okay with not having a sibling.

"Hey, Lockhart," Jeremy spoke up when he saw she had finished her chart, "Preliminary practice on Wednesday. Tryouts this weekend. You in?"

"Oh, definitely," she said. "Have you cleared it with McGonagall for us to use the pitch?"

"Did so yesterday, and made sure the other houses know."

"Excellent."

Ben strolled in then and free-fell into the armchair across from Aspen. Aspen raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Long night?"

He sighed. "You could say that."

"What's eating you?" Zachariah asked, kicking Ben's foot. Ben's eyebrows creased, and Zachariah clarified, "Sorry, been reading some American muggle book I got from a pen-pal at Ilvermorny. It basically means what's wrong."

"Ah. Well, I may be out and proud and all that rubbish, but I doubt you're here to listen to my laments about my fancies."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Jeremy said. "Not because it's about a bloke, but just because I don't want to listen to anyone lament."

Something flashed in Aubrey's eyes at the words, making Aspen think there was more to their summer fling than had been let on, but Aubrey didn't say anything.

"How generous of you," Ben muttered.

"Well, I'm here!" Zachariah noted. "If you really feel like falling apart, come by our dorm and we'll make it all better."

"I strangely doubt that. I think you'll just do something ridiculous like steal all my clothes and lock me in the girls' lavatory."

"What makes you say that?" Jeremy demanded, aghast.

"The fact you did that to me two years in a row."

"Oh. Well, you've an excellent point there."

"Speaking of which!" Aspen spoke up, "Victoire Weasley provided me with a brilliant plan to get revenge for McLaggen."

"Let's hear it," Zachariah invited.

"I can't believe you're really involving yourself this deeply in a prank-war," Ben grumbled.

"It's not just _a_ prank-war, Benny-boy," Aspen replied, "It's _the_ Prank War. Anyway, Zach, Jeremy, this is the plan…"

With the hearty approval of the quidditch team's star players, Aspen later moved to go to her dorm, but was stopped as she neared the staircase by a hand on her arm. She turned with raised eyebrows to see James Potter.

"Yes?"

He gaped at her, floundering, and then, in a jumbled heap of words, burst out, "Wilyagumtahoggumwidme?"

Her eyebrows inched up further. "Sorry?"

He paused and took a breath. "Will ya- oh, sod it, nevermind."

She laughed lightly and turned to face him, arms folding across her chest by habit. "James, calm down. What is it?"

"Will you, Aspen, go to Hogsmeade with me when we go on the first trip in two weeks?"

"Asking early, are we?"

He reddened from neck to forehead. "Am I too early? This is _really_ pathetic, isn't it?"

"Just a little bit," she replied, patting his head of scruffy hair. "But it's cute. Sure, I'll go with you."

He brightened instantly, a huge smile taking place of his previous frown. "Thank you so much, Aspen! I mean, it's not like, like a _date_ or anything, just two friends-"

"Oh no, not a date at all-"

"Just hanging out at Hogsmeade, maybe the Three Broomsticks? Butterbeer? Walk in the woods-"

"Stop by Zonko's-"

"And Honeyduke's of course, I'll buy you chocolate, not like a _date_ though-"

Aspen started laughing and he cut off abruptly. He lowered his head to his hands, shaking his head and laughing as well.

"I must seem like a bloody fool." He groaned as he moved his hands. "I'm so sorry. You just make me a little nervous."

"Why? How?"

"You're very pretty, Aspen, and nothing ever seems to faze you. It's a little intimidating, and I mean that entirely as a compliment."

Aspen chuckled. "Well, thank you, James. I'm off to bed now, though, so we'll have to resume complimenting me in the morning."

He nodded. "Oh, yes, of- of course. Goodnight, Aspen."

"Goodnight, James."

She started up the stairs, hoping her hair would hide the fact of how red her face had gotten. _I'm intimidating? Really? What a wonderful thing to know!_ She retreated into her room and changed from her school robes to nightclothes and sat on her bed, resuming reading her book on animagi, and laughed to think how nervous James had gotten.

She was asleep before Aubrey returned to the room, but woke in the night with one sole purpose:

Revenge.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

It took a while to get the potion just right, but once she had, it was quick work for Aspen to get where she needed to be and put the plan in place.

She had almost made it back to the Fat Lady when she heard the worst sound of all:

"Lockhart! What are you doing out of bed!"

Aspen froze. _Can I just- make a break for it?_ But she knew if they recognized her already, it was too late. And when the prank came to fruition in the morning, she would take the fall for it.

She turned slowly around and forced on a smile. "Hi, Professor Potter. Just- coming back from the loo, is all."

He stared her down sternly. "You wouldn't happen to be returning from the _dungeon,_ would you?"

She paled considerably. _Oh, no. What do I do now!? Confess? Play it cool? Pretend to be entirely ignorant-?_

"What- what would I be doing down there?"

"Laying the trap suggested by Victoire Weasley," he replied, and she paled further, so that now she would match the moon. But then-

 _Is his hair turning blue!? Oh- OH. Yes, it's definitely turning- damn you._

The disguise was shed and Teddy Lupin stood grinning before her. "Was I _that_ convincing? You look like you lost all the blood from your face!"

She punched him the gut. "Teddy Lupin, you complete arse! You scared the hell out of me! I thought I was dead for sure! And how did you know about Victoire's trap?"

"She told me," he answered simply. "She wanted to know if it was a good idea before she suggested it to you."

Aspen groaned. "You meddling Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws! Why are you out here looking like that, anyway?"

"I like to walk the halls at night. Professor Potter always goes to sleep early, so no one suspects it's me. If I see anyone, I just say I have to go to the loo, and then I speed away. Works like a charm."

Aspen shook her head. "Positively _devious,_ Lupin. Devious."

He grinned widely. "I know."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway, I _am_ going back to bed now. This midnight excursion has been more than enough for me."

"Goodnight, Lockhart."

He phased back to Professor Potter. She shook her head. "Goodnight, Lupin."

She returned back through the portrait and hurried upstairs. To her luck, Claire was dead asleep, and no one seemed to have noticed her leave. _Nice one._

Come morning, Aspen woke, dressed, and moved to the Great Hall, arriving at her usual time. She had worn makeup for once- just foundation under her eyes to hide the evidence of her midnight adventure.

She sat down near the rest of the usual quidditch team, and they began to eat as the other houses filed in- but the Slytherin table remained empty. It continued to be so, and Aspen exchanged a triumphant glance with Jeremy and Zachariah. Aubrey, on Aspen's other side, shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done this one. It's too extravagant."

"What if they poured paint in _your_ hair, Aubrey? You think Sarah enjoyed that?"

Sarah, across from Zachariah, sent a glance their way, her bitterness about the weekend prank evident. Aubrey shrugged. "Alright, fine, fair enough."

They chatted a while longer, and then Professor Zabini stood and left when Slytherin still had not shown up.

The word spread quickly of what had happened; by second period, the entirety of Hogwarts knew.

Through the undetected use of a befuddlement potion released as a gas, the Slytherins had all been quite confused and ended up at the far end of the dungeons, mumbling to themselves and pacing across the same little stretch of hallway. Professor Zabini had to take care of them himself, brewing counter-potions long into the morning. It was noon before the rumor began to spread that it was a well-crafted prank by the Gryffindors, and Teddy Lupin gave Aspen a discreet high-five later in the morning.

During lunch, Victoire Weasley approached Aspen and her collective group- today, that meant Ben, Aubrey, James, and Jazz Carter- and invited them to a party in the Forbidden Forest that Friday, courtesy of the Ravenclaws. She promised it would include bonfires, cocoa, cider, butter-beer, and music. Aspen assured her she'd be there.

It was just before _Ancient Runes_ that Aspen was stopped in the hall by the tall hunky figure of Leviathan Scoundrel.

"Good afternoon, Levi," she greeted him, "I'd much appreciate it if you took those broad shoulders and put them in someone else's face."

He smirked. "Ah, but then I'd lose the glory of talking to you, my dear Aspen."

"Talk and walk," she said, trying to dodge around him.

"I think you can be late for class, just this once."

"I _could_ but I won't. Move or I'll move you." She smiled sweetly, but it dropped when he continued to block her path.

"I need a word with you and I don't need to go to Ancient Runes."

Aspen sighed. "I _really_ don't want to do this, Scoundrel."

His twinkly eyes and broadening smirk were increasingly irritating. "Do what?"

She turned her saccharine-sweet smile to him and withdrew her wand. " _Cantis."_

Rather uncontrollably, Levi burst into song, and Aspen doubled up the charm with the Leg-Locker Curse and left a singing, stuck Slytherin hopping around the hallway, unable to stop himself. Professor Clearwater appeared then and sent sharp scoldings to Levi as Aspen ducked triumphantly into Ancient Runes.

However, the matter wasn't finished; Crystal Rousseau approached Aspen after Charms to inform her Levi was looking for her. Aspen's groan and retreat to the Gryffindor common room didn't stop his advances, either- not twenty minutes had passed before the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and an enchanted paper airplane flew in and repeatedly beaked Aspen's head until she snatched it out of the air and unfolded it.

"What's this?" asked Ben, next to her.

"A steamy love note, perhaps?" suggested Aubrey, grinning from the floor where she sprawled out with her homework. Aspen emitted another emphatic groan as she read the note aloud.

"Hair of red and soul aflame, Caused Professor Clearwater to shriek my name, I ask thee meet me in the Clocktower Courtyard, Please don't let down this humble bard. Signed, Levi Scoundrel."

"Not a steamy love note but a damn quartet!" Aubrey gaped.

"Quatrain," Ben corrected.

"Are you going to go?" Aubrey asked, and Aspen considered. This was the head of the enemy side of the war, and he had been rather demanding she go to meet him. She stomached her irritation and crumpled his note in her fist, tossing it in the fire.

"Better see what the git wants," she said. "It's my duty as a Gryffindor."

"It could be a trap," Ben noted.

Aubrey waggled her eyebrows. "I'd let him trap me."

"Aubrey-" Ben sighed. "I don't even know what to do with you sometimes."

Aubrey shrugged. "That's because you aren't attracted to women, dear Ben."

He threw a shoe at her, but Aspen was debating. "Do you really think it could be a trap?"

"I have an idea," piped a small voice. Aspen looked over in shock, as did the other two fifth-years- none of them had heard Alice Longbottom II appear next to the fireplace. Sure enough, though, her pale face and dark eyes seemed to shine next to the mantle.

"Yes, Alice?" Aubrey's voice was layered with wariness.

"Take a Slytherin with you, or someone Levi would care about. Then if it's a trap lying in wait, they'll get one of their own caught in it, too."

Aspen stared at the small girl by the fire. "That's… Really clever, Alice."

Alice smiled and vanished off into the common room, going to sit with a few other first-years. Aspen raised her eyebrows.

"Very well. I'll see if I can get Tia or a first-year or something."

She stood, and her friends called well-wishes to her as Aspen departed. The red-haired girl stepped out of the portrait and made her way downstairs, down and down the shifting staircases, crossways through Hogwarts' many passages and shortcuts. Finally, she found a Slytherin first-year staring wildly at a door that opened to nothing, and her lips curved up in devious fondness.

"Lost?" She inquired, approaching the first-year. He turned to her hopelessly.

"No! And I don't want help from you! You're a Gryffindor!"

She patted his head of scruffy brown hair. "There, there, now. Come with me or you'll be wandering the castle all night, McGonagall will find you stranded in the trophy room at two in the morning, and you'll lose twenty points from Slytherin house."

He gaped, jaw floundering, and tried to regain his Slytherin pride. "Knowing Gryffindor, you'll lead me all the wrong ways! I'll be stranded!"

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, turning away. "Can't wait to win the House Cup…"

She started to drift further from the first-year, and, finally, a desperate voice squeaked, "Wait! Wait, don't leave me!"

"Come with me, pipsqueak," she invited, laughing. She turned her feet toward the courtyard, one hand on the Slytherin's back as she asked, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Clarence Boot," he answered nervously. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

They were nearly to the courtyard. "Well, that depends, I suppose. Where are you trying to go?"

"I _knew_ it! All Gryffindors _are_ evil!"

Aspen let out a cackling laugh. "Calm down, my dear boy. We're almost to the Clocktower Courtyard, where a Slytherin acquaintance of mine awaits. As a seventh-year, surely _he_ can lead you back to your dormitory."

The boy turned gray-faced in a combination of dread and relief, as if he wasn't sure whether to trust her or not. A smile curved Aspen's lips as they reached the archway, and she stepped through. Immediately, she yanked the boy in front of her.

A flurry of paper airplanes pelted where she had just been standing and began pecking away at the boy, who screamed and desperately wiped them off. A nearby Slytherin attempted to counter-curse the airplanes and send them away and missed a letter in the spell; now, the boy was being mercilessly attacked by paper airplanes, and his whole right arm was swelling in bulging in green pustules.

Aspen clicked her tongue. "Now who would have done _that_ at the sight of me? Quite rude, if you ask me, and now this poor first-year needs a trip to the hospital wing."

Clarence ducked and ran for the castle, the birds chasing him and his arm entirely tumescent at this point. Eloise Flint chased after him, shouting, "Wait! I'm trying to help you!"

Spotting Levi standing dumbfounded, Aspen shook her head and strolled over, arms across her chest. "Now, now, Levi, is that any way to greet a girl you write quatrains about?"

He sighed, looking after the vanished first-year. "Is that any way to treat a first-year?"

She waved offhandedly. "He'll survive. He's new here. It's always like that for first-years. Anyhow- what was _so_ urgent you've taken every possible effort to get me here this evening?"

His eyes twinkled gray in the setting sun's bronze rays. "Go to Hogsmeade with me."

Her brow creased. "What?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me," he repeated. "I rather respect your ingenuity in pranks and I think we could do well by working together. We'd make an excellent team, Aspen- think about it."

She lifted her chin, meeting his eyes evenly. "No need. My answer is no and will remain such."

She turned on her heel and strode off. She heard a whisper behind her and spun back, aiming and shouting, "Expelliarmus!"

Levi's wand, which had been pointed at her, flew from his hand. Aspen's eyes narrowed.

"Casting a spell on someone whose back is turned is dirty indeed, Scoundrel. Thought you were more respectable than that."

She turned and walked off and returned to the common room.

Back in the circular room, Aubrey was flipping through the most recent issue of _Witch Weekly,_ scowling at the advice columns, while Ben sketched constellations into his arithmancy homework. Aspen snapped her finger in front of him. "Focus- that's not going to get your homework done."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she sat down with a sigh. Aubrey cocked an eyebrow at her. "So, did you two snog?"

Aspen groaned. "He asked me to Hogsmeade."

"Who did?"

The question came from James Potter, reminding Aspen she did, in fact, have a prior engagement for the first Hogsmeade trip. She smiled at him. "Some Slytherin arse."

James' eyes glinted. "Levi Scoundrel, wasn't it?"

Aubrey's grin widened, her tongue poking into her cheek. "Is that _jealousy,_ Potter?"

James reddened. "He doesn't deserve her!"

James vanished back to the couch by the fireplace with Jeremy Wood and Zachariah Jordan. Aubrey laughed in his wake. "He _fancies_ you, Aspen! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd make fun of him for it," Aspen said, poking her tongue out at her friend. "James is so _innocent._ Thought it would be nice to let the boy catch a break."

"It's too late now," Ben muttered, having stopped three lines of numbers further along his page to doodle Orion. Aspen took his quill and jabbed him with it.

"Stop doodling! Do your homework!"

" _Stop doodling!"_ He mocked. " _Do your homework!"_

"Insufferable, really," she said, shaking her head. Clementine appeared at their table before the situation could escalate further.

"I have the first draft for the paper; want a look?"

"Definitely!"

Aspen left her two wayward friends to look over the paper. It talked about Marcie's BTBSS as the main story, and included an article about the Prank War under the heading "Hogwarts Happenings", and Aspen's sports article. A thinkpiece penned by Teddy Lupin discussed the merits of appearance and style (which Aspen considered a bit cheap coming from a metamorphagus).

Aspen heartily approved of the paper and told Clementine so, and then headed off to do her actual _homework,_ rather than slacking forever. Ben joined her in being productive, since she would nag even more when she was being a good example (rare as that was), and Aubrey sang next to them and doodled on their papers.

The day dwindled to evening and they went downstairs for supper. This was when a new rumor circulated the Great Hall- that Hana Rhee, Ravenclaw fourth year, had a massive crush on Professor Potter. James didn't appreciate this, but Aspen laughed merrily as Aubrey narrated potential scenarios.

"Hey, Gryffindor!" Jeremy Wood called down the table as dessert appeared, "Here's to having the most smashing head of house! Even Ravenclaws can't resist!"

"Here, here!" called back a laughing Gryffindor house, making other tables turn in curiosity.

"I heard that!" Crystal Rousseau called from Slytherin table, "And I disagree!"

Aspen saw alarm on Professor Clearwater's eyes, and it worsened when Levi Scoundrel added, "Lockhart! We can end this war! Together!"

"In your dreams, Scoundrel! And only in your dreams!" Aspen called back.

"They're jealous!" Jeremy declared, pointing at the Slytherin table.

"What about a bunch of dusty old cats is there for us to be jealous of?" Jane Nott of Slytherin countered.

"Oi! At least we're not snakes!" Zachariah Jordan shouted.

Heather Rosier stood at the Slytherin table. "No- but you're _scared_ of them!"

Shouting broke out amid the Great Hall, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ducking low as food began to fly. Ezra Rosier, Head Boy, could be heard trying to silence and calm his house, while Esme Clearwater and Claire MacMillan called shrilly for the Gryffindors to settle down.

A thunderous shriek blew through the room: " _Silence, at once!"_

Quiet fell across all houses, Gryffindors and Slytherins sitting immediately, bread-rolls and chicken legs dropped to the table. McGonagall raked her dark eyes across them all.

"What behavior is this!?" She demanded. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, please return to your Common Rooms. I apologize about your dessert, but I must speak with Gryffindor and Slytherin _only."_ The two houses filed out as the rest of the room waited in bated silence for their sentence. Once only red and green remained, McGonagall said, "Now, I will have _all_ of you shake hands with the opposite house and then clean this mess! _Now!"_

There was a quick scuffle as the houses rushed for each other. Aspen was half-thrown into Ezra Rosier and thrust her hand into his, shaking it and moving through the Slytherin crowd, shaking faceless hands. One hand grabbed hers and pulled her to a firm chest. She looked up to see Levi.

"Go on a date with me," he said.

"Persistence isn't cute," she replied, pulling away.

The crowd dispersed, separating to opposite sides of the room and setting about cleaning.

"And _no using magic!"_ McGonagall added, to the collective groan of all assembled students. Aspen was tempted to slide her wand in her sleeve and use it for just a _bit_ of help, but even she knew better than to chance the wrath of McGonagall.

The whole time they cleaned, McGonagall lectured them. The other professors had left already. Aspen didn't catch all of the speech; she intentionally shut out a lot of it in response to the chill in McGonagall's voice.

 _Honestly- I don't know what's gotten into you lot! I am severely disappointed!_

 _If either Slytherin or Gryffindor is under the impression they are impressing somebody, they should be corrected now!_

And it only kept going.

By the time McGonagall had the prefects escort their houses back to their dorms, all heads hung with shame, and not even Jeremy Wood or Aspen could muster some Gryffindor pride to straighten their shoulders.


	8. Chapter Seven

For the following week, the pranks ceased.

Gryffindors and Slytherins moved in quiet rivalry, competing academically and avoiding each other in the halls. They fought by finishing homework early, being the first to answer questions in class, and proving which house was the neatest and most helpful. Points were awarded left and right; Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, too, began to get competitive, as they were no longer watching to see which house would do a prank too elaborate and sink their house to the ground. Now, Gryffindor and Slytherin wrestled numbers in the great hourglasses, each overtaking the other several times a day.

There were rumors the Prank War had ended. Aspen took off her proverbial lion mane, settling her drive to be the first to break the unspoken truce. However, the arising problem of wanting what one can't have steadily overwhelmed her- the more she told herself _not_ to re-spark the war, the more ideas for glorious pranks came to her. Alice Longbottom II didn't help: the girl had somehow befriended Peeves, and a number of inexplicable "inconveniences" kept happening to the Slytherins, and Alice would be seen smirking proudly afterward. The disconnect between the first-year and her father grew ever more pronounced.

Friday finally arrived, and the whole castle seemed to burst the bubble of tension as its students- those who knew- began to prepare for the Ravenclaws' party. While troublesome Gryffindors planned beginning-of-term pranks and Hufflepuffs brought beginning-of-term gifts, a select few Ravenclaws each year threw a grand party. They changed location and theme each year, and this year would be in the Forbidden Forest. Aspen's group was informed just before Defense Against the Dark Arts by Carlisle McKinnon that Victoire and Crystal had chosen the theme "rustic." Aspen and Aubrey laughed, having no idea what that would entail.

They learned that night, as they traipsed out to the Forbidden Forest under cover of the new moon. A series of mushrooms had been grown to mark the path to the area where the party would be; Aspen led the way as Ben sulked and Aubrey kept a lookout behind her. Once they were far enough into the trees, Aspen used her wand for light, and soon after the mushrooms were closer together. Then they formed a great circle. Aspen grinned at her fellows.

"Ready to enter the fairy ring?"

"Must we?" Ben sighed, and Aubrey leapt forward.

Aspen followed her friend. On the other side of the circle, the Forbidden Forest vanished into background.

A huge bonfire roared in a flat clearing, surrounded by floating lanterns, and barrels containing beverages and wooden chairs were everywhere. Goblets floated around the barrels; as Aspen watched, Sylvester Bones took a goblet and filled it with butterbeer, and another goblet popped up to replace the one that had been taken. A record player played a wizard rock-band Aspen recognized as one Teddy Lupin liked; she spotted Teddy himself standing close to a red-faced Victoire Weasley as the two chatted. A few dozen Hogwarts students stood around the clearing, from all houses and ranging fourth year to seventh. As Aspen stepped into the clearing, she spotted Fiona Thomas comforting Liona Pomfrey, who looked upset. At the sight, Aubrey leaned over to her redhaired friend.

"I hear it's Fiona who needs comforting," Aubrey whispered. "Sam Shunpike broke up with her last night."

Aspen gasped. "They've been together a year and a half!"

"I know," Aubrey said, and led them to one of the barrels. Aubrey loaded up on butterbeer, as did Ben, but before Aspen could get anything to drink Adalyn Fields, a Hufflepuff sixth year, appeared before her. Adalyn was a head shorter than Aspen and had one of those thick, huggable figures, usually- including tonight- concealed in oversized sweaters and skirts and stockings. She was adorable, and nearly everyone at Hogwarts loved her. Tonight, she wore a honeybee-yellow sweater and a wide grin beneath her glasses.

"Aspen! I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you all year!" Adalyn greeted her, and handed her a mug. "Want some hot cocoa?"

"Oh, of course!" Aspen answered, taking the mug and a hug from Adalyn. The Hufflepuff's dark brown hair glinted red in the firelight.

"How's your year back been? Busy?"

"Oh, beyond busy," Aspen replied with a smile. "This whole Prank War has been wild."

"Oh, I know! And so much dirty fighting." Adalyn shook her head. "Anyway, I've been trying to help Liona feel better, she's going through some personal problems. I'll have to talk to you later."

"Bye, Adalyn. Thank you for the hot cocoa."

"You're welcome!"

Adalyn flounced off and Aubrey shook her head, saying, "When are you going to reveal your _real_ personality to her?"

Aspen met Aubrey's eyes. "I can't ruin her like that."

Aubrey shook her head. "I think I saw Jeremy earlier… I'm going to go find him." Aubrey grinned. "See if I can recreate Scotland."

"Bad idea!" Ben exclaimed, but Aubrey had already disappeared into the assembled crowd. Aspen sighed.

"And you, Ben? Just here because we dragged you, or are you stalking someone too?" Aspen grinned. "I think I saw a pretty Chinese Ravenclaw hanging out by the bonfire-"

"Stop."

Aspen chuckled and pushed Ben away. "Go find him!"

Ben sent her a glare but shuffled obediently into the crowd. Aspen took a sip of her hot cocoa; it was perfectly warm- not tongue-burning hot, nor unsatisfyingly cold- and perfectly sweet. Adalyn must have been the one to brew it, too.

Crystal Rousseau and Jazz Carter came to chat with Aspen, keeping her company for a while, and then Carlisle McKinnon replaced them. Aspen and Carlisle walked about and found a group of mingled houses chatting, and Aspen talked with them for a while. When she'd been there a while, she wandered off to a starlit shadowy corner of the mushroom circle. She'd exchanged her hot cocoa for hot apple cider now and drank it by the trees, enjoying the music and her moment of quiet.

"Figured you'd be out here."

Aspen turned in surprise to see Levi, but he didn't look his usual arrogant, pushy self. His gray-blue eyes were calm, sandy hair disheveled, and he had a cider-warmed smile.

"I never miss the Ravenclaw party," Aspen said, smiling in the quiet night. She hoped he wouldn't try anything with all these people here.

"You look nice by the firelight," he said. "Makes your hair look even more red. Wasn't sure that was possible."

Aspen chuckled. "Was that a compliment?"

"I was trying to make it one," he said, grinning. He sipped his drink and Aspen sipped hers. "You look nice anyway; I've rarely seen you out of school robes or quidditch robes."

"They said the theme was rustic; I tried to dress the part."

They both had. Aspen had borrowed a sleeveless gray crop top from Aubrey and a pair of high-waisted shorts; she rarely dressed like this at home but Aubrey insisted on controlling her wardrobe at Hogwarts. Levi had chosen a dark blue flannel and jeans, and it oddly fit him.

"Well, it works for you."

Aspen looked over at him. "Since when do you have a thing for me? I mean, really, what brought this on?"

He laughed lightly. "I don't really know. When I figured out how cunning you can be, I think."

Aspen chuckled. "Yeah, that would make sense."

"And when did you decide to eternally despise me?"

"I never said that!" Aspen stopped herself, grinning. "Okay, I realize how you might think that. But it's really not like that- we're the heads of two opposing sides!"

He rose his eyebrows. "Which would just make 'us' even more cliche, right? Don't, uh, don't girls like that sort of thing?"

Aspen laughed and shook her head. "Some girls, maybe, but I don't really go for the whole 'hard-to-get' thing."

"Damn." He chuckled. "Here I'd been hoping your constant rejections were more for the sake of dignity and not that you actually just dislike me."

"I don't-" Aspen sighed. "Okay, I am rather impressed by your ability to be my equal in pranks and all that. And on the field, you're not awful, I suppose."

"You're really warming up my self-confidence here."

" _But_ we never had any connection before," Aspen continued. "And fueling a Prank War isn't exactly fuel for a romance."

"Sure it is," Levi said, smiling at her, and he seemed to be standing awfully close when she met his twinkling eyes. Her heart did an unexpected little flutter and she fought for control over it.

"If you can give me a more convincing answer as to why I should give you a chance than 'sure it is', then I might reconsider. As it is…"

She trailed off, and he seemed even closer. There were only centimeters between them and their heads were tilted toward each other.

"I could give you one pretty convincing reason, I think," Levi said just under his breath, and Aspen's chest lurched.

"And what would that be?"

He leaned down and kissed her, just like that. His body was warm against hers, hands meeting her sides, as his lips touched hers. She felt her breathing hitch and his lips moved over hers, one of his hands burying in her hair.

He pulled back and his lips curved up on one side. "Reconsider?"

But before she could answer, a voice called, "Lockhart! Aspen Lockhart! Where is she!?"

Aspen jumped away from Levi, spilling apple cider all over her hand, and walked toward the voice, answering, "Over here!"

Tia Shannon burst through the crowd, her dark hair hanging around distraught chestnut eyes, and came to stand before Aspen.

"It's Claire! The Slytherins have taken her!"


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"I'm sorry, I _know_ you two don't get along, but I didn't know who else to go to! You're the only one who'd be able to find a way to get her back!"

Aspen gaped. "She's a pain in the ass, sure, but she's _our_ pain in the ass! We must get her back!" She raised her voice. "Gryffindors! Back to the Common Room!"

In trickling numbers, a dozen Gryffindors edged back through the dark lawn and castle to their Common Room. Aspen was among the first back, followed by Aubrey and Ben. Then Jeremy Wood and Zachariah Jordan. There was a painful moment when a screech informed them Jazz had been caught and given detention for the next Tuesday- with Professor Clearwater, to make it worse. The room steadily filled, and Aspen stood on a table, observing her assembled crowd.

James Potter sulked quietly in a corner, not talking to anyone. Jeremy and Zachariah were ready to fight, eyes bright and shining. Aubrey was prying a tired Ben for details about Mika; her lips were plump, making Aspen certain Aubrey had found _some_ mark tonight. Sarah and William sat at the bottom of the stairs- they hadn't gone to the party, but they'd woken in the succeeding uproar and now awaited action. Jazz filed quietly in, sitting at the table with Sarah and William, and that meant everyone was there.

"Alright," Aspen began. "Tonight, an _assault_ of the highest order has occurred. Now, under normal circumstances, I would be glad to be rid of Claire- we all would-"

"Here, here!"

" _But_ given these circumstances, we _must_ get her back! Slytherin has thrown the proverbial gauntlet and taken one of ours! For one thing, it's not that awfully inconvenient that she wasn't here the night of the party, and for another, she'll likely inconvenience them _far_ worse than they expect- which kind of makes her a weapon- _but!_ But she is not a weapon, she is a prefect! And she is a snooty one at that! We must retrieve her for two very important reasons: one, that she's a Gryffindor, and we owe her our loyalty!"

"Here, here!" chorused the assembly in response.

"And two," Aspen sighed, "She won't stand a chance against the Slytherins, we all know she's a bit weak of character sometimes, she'll _definitely_ give them whatever they want to be let go. _And_ she'll reveal the whole incident to McGonagall. If we go get her, we might be able to sway her loyalty to the side of the Prank War- in Gryffindor's favor- and she'll turn a blind eye when we complete our stunts." Jeremy snorted, and Aspen held up a hand. "I understand it's unlikely, but it's what we've got. Now."

She turned. Tia sat huddled in a corner of the room, having been smuggled in, and stared around with wide eyes. Aspen met her stare. "Tia. We need polyjuice potion, and hairs from Eloise Flint and Keith Parkinson."

Tia stared. "Why not from me?"

"You're Claire's best friend and they'll know you're up to something," Aspen answered. She turned back to her classmates. "I'll go as Eloise. Who's impersonating Keith?"

Aubrey burped. "Can I?"

"I don't think you can pull it off; sorry, love. Who else?" No one moved. "Ben?"

"No way. Not risking it. Not for her."

"James?"

He didn't even answer. Aspen sighed and turned to her quidditch captain.

"Jeremy. Please."

Jeremy screwed up his face, making a sound of reluctance. "Ah. Erm. Can't, sorry, busy for- the next five years or so- quidditch business, real important-"

"Worthless. Zachariah, as my best friend's brother-"

Ben snapped up. "I thought I was your best friend!"

"Can't help me in a crisis. Demoted. Zach. It falls to you, as your Gryffindor duty."

Zachariah gaped, and shook his head. "No. Nuh-uh."

"Wait," spoke a small voice. They all turned.

"Alice?!"

Alice Longbottom stared dark-eyed from beside the fireplace. "Why not ask Teddy Lupin? He's friendly and mischievous, and he's a metamorphagus, so he wouldn't even _need_ polyjuice potion. Plus he's a Hufflepuff- they're nice."

Everyone glanced around at each other. Jeremy asked, "Can you believe this shit? A _first-year."_

"She has the answer to everything," Aubrey whispered reverently.

Aspen sighed. "Very well. I'll ask Teddy during breakfast. If he says no, though," she gave Zachariah an emphatic look, "The duty falls to you."

"What a blessed privilege," he deadpanned. "Well, on _that_ note, I'm off to bed before you lot volunteer me to go get eaten by a dragon or skinny-dip in the Black Lake."

He disappeared toward the boys' dormitories and others began to follow. Aspen hopped off the table; something was bothering her. She headed for the table by the wall, but he had already left it. She turned and partially bumped into him.

"Sorr- oh! James, I was looking for you."

He started to shuffle away without replying, and she caught him by his arm.

"James!" She tugged him out of the shuffling crowd headed for their dorms. He didn't meet her eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?"

"Must be unpleasant when someone forgets you exist, isn't it?"

She stared at him. "James, what's this about?"

"I guess we're off for Hogsmeade?"

She gaped. "What!? No! No, we're definitely still _on!"_

He brightened, but still looked his usual light was still somewhat dim. "Really? But- but I saw you and Levi-"

"The _kiss?_ That's what this is about?"

"What kiss?" Aubrey had come over, and looked between them with surprise. Ben was disappearing to the dorms behind them.

"I'll tell you later," Aspen said to Aubrey, and then turned back to James, still clutching his arm in her hand. "James, that wasn't- it wasn't what it looked like. Too much cider and he's _really_ persuasive. But I'm not in love with him or anything, and I'm definitely not blowing you off for Hogsmeade." She paused, and batted her eyelashes a bit. "If- if you'll still have me, that is."

"What? Of course!" He finally looked at her, green eyes emphatic. "I just thought you wouldn't want to anymore!"

"No, you bloody idiot," she said, grinning at him. "One stupid kiss at a bonfire party doesn't exactly make me unavailable forever after. He keeps trying to get me to date him, and I had a lapse in judgment. We're definitely still on."

"Okay, good," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I mean, I'm not saying it's like a _date_ or anything, you're entitled to snog whomever you'd like, I just- I- well. You're right. I _am_ a bloody idiot."

Aspen laughed and mussed up his curls. "I know I'm right. But we accept you anyway. Goodnight, James."

She started toward the hall to her dorm as he, a bit dreamily, said, "Goodnight, Aspen."

An eventful night- and she didn't even have all the details yet.

Without Claire in the room to tell them to shut it, Aubrey, Jazz, and Aspen stayed awake for another hour, gossiping in the dark about the party. Carlisle McKinnon tried to put the moves on Jazz. Aubrey _had_ sauntered off to a shadowy corner with Jeremy- they snogged, and then she told him she'd wanted to do that one last time, and that their little thing was done. Then she'd left him out there in the middle of the woods. The other two girls all but died upon hearing of Levi's flirty advances and eventual kiss, and asked how Aspen felt about it. She didn't know, herself- she knew it would be very easy to fancy him, but she didn't know if she wanted to. He still spelled trouble to her, and she didn't think it was worth it. Besides, he was a seventh-year, and even if they made it the year, he'd be gone. _But that would just add to the romance!_ Jazz sighed in dreamy tones when Aspen mentioned this.

The girls drifted to sleep eventually, mumbling about think-pieces and almost-strangers, Aspen's mind wandering to green eyes as sleep stole her away.

 **ooo**

Morning came with Aubrey enthusiastically scribbling notes about a think-piece for the paper. Her intent with it was to introduce the relation between blood prejudice in the wizarding world and race prejudice in the Muggle world- she said it was time the wizarding world was "woke," as she put it. Aspen gave tips where she could; Aubrey had a wizard dad and Muggle mum, but Aspen had been raised by Muggles. She did her best to help out over breakfast, and then they moved to the Gryffindor common room and each worked on their respective projects. Ben had started an intricate art-piece involving stars and fire, with embers twinkling up to starlight, and kept leaving and coming back muttering charms at the paper. Aspen was nearly done with her diagram of becoming an animagus- it looked horribly difficult, but her determination never wavered.

The morning waned on toward noon, mid-September winds cascading against the windows. Aspen tried to imagine what the Slytherin common room would be like- Claire must be scared out of her wits. Aspen had to admit she felt a bit of sympathy for the girl; Claire had never gotten along well with other Gryffindors, except ever-tolerable Jazz, and her one true friend had been Tia Shannon, who wouldn't be able to save her from her own house.

Aspen had to admit she'd started all this, and a new idea was forming to end it. It was messy, and it on many levels cruel- but it would put an end to this whole thing. Kidnapping Claire was a whole new level of wrong, and it was time Gryffindor fought back _hard,_ in a way Slytherin wouldn't recover from.

Come noon, Aspen left the common room, calls of encouragement following her through the portrait. As the Fat Lady closed behind her, Aspen took a deep breath and started through the halls to the first-floor girls' bathroom. Inside, she found Tia and Teddy waiting.

"Luckily, Eloise had some of the potion already," Tia said. "I don't know what she was planning to use it for, but I snagged it when she left this morning. They're doing quidditch practice and Keith said they'll be out all day. So, if you go in and out quickly, you should be alright."

Aspen nodded, tense with apprehension. She had found Teddy and Tia that morning and discussed and revised the plan. The three would walk in, Teddy as Keith and Aspen as Eloise, and then Claire would take a potion to look like Tia. They were keeping her in a bloody broom closet. Part of the plan- and a bit of revenge for the Gryffindors- was that Tia would take a potion to look like Claire and they would tie her up. This secured Claire's escape, and left the Slytherins to see one of their own in the same situation. It might be provocation, but Aspen was ready for that.

Teddy shifted into Keith's appearance while Aspen swallowed the foul-tasting potion. They both wore green, since Aspen didn't have any of the uppity clothes Eloise usually wore or a Slytherin quidditch uniform. Aspen's hair darkened till it was nearly black, her cedar eyes lightened and shifted to stormy-river blue, and half her freckles vanished. Her jaw broadened and lips plumped. The process was excruciating, but Aspen bore it, crawling back to her feet as it ended. She looked at the others.

"How do I look? Snake-like?" She was only a little shocked to hear Eloise's voice come out of her.

"Gorgeous, but 100% in an Eloise Flint way," Tia said. "Might want to speak a little deeper, though."

Aspen deepened her voice comically low. "Like this?" she growled, and Tia rolled her eyes while Teddy laughed.

"Let's go," Tia said, leading them out with a sigh. The three "Slytherins" flounced down the hall, following Tia. Aspen carried herself like the gorgeous and dry-witted Eloise Flint, straightening her back and pursing her lips a bit. _Do I look like a Slytherin? Honestly, I hope not. I'm not insulted if I can't act this part perfectly. It's my very opposite._

They entered the dungeons and headed down, passing Professor Zabini's office. Levi came down the hall behind them and Aspen glanced back, making accidental eye contact with him. She gasped and turned back around, her face going a little red, and hoped he didn't see or hear her reaction. She still didn't know how to handle _that_ situation- but perhaps his whole flirtatious mood had been in hopes of softening her retaliation in light of this "prank." _Kidnapping is not a prank!_

They reached a dusty corner of the dungeons that dead-ended in a single cracked wooden door. "Eloise" glanced at her companions and grinned.

"Don't say anything at first," she whispered, and then opened the door.

Tied rather well to a chair in the broom closet was Claire MacMillan, looking rather distraught, her cloudy blue eyes shining with almost-tears. Aspen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Had enough, have you?" She asked in what she hoped sounded like Eloise.

Claire nodded timidly. Aspen, prompted to joke further, felt that previous sympathy come back with a twist.

"Good- tell those bloody Gryffindors that Slytherin has a message for them," "Eloise" said.

Claire stared at her with fearful eyes. Aspen grinned.

"Tell 'em that Slytherins are all bloody idiots," Aspen said and saw Claire's eyes widen. "You ready to go back with us? It's your favorite Lockhart."

Claire stared at them. " _Aspen!?_ Who are the other two?"

"I'm still me," Tia said. "But I couldn't get you out alone. Here- open your mouth and drink up."

As Claire and Tia experienced the painful process of trading appearances, Teddy flashed his hair electric blue and waved at Claire as she recognized him. Claire was untied and got up happily, rubbing her wrists, and turned to Aspen.

"Oh, Aspen, it was _awful!_ They said the meanest things! I was just headed back from the loo and I was _snatched!"_

"There, now, my dear girl," Aspen said, awkwardly patting her dorm-mate's arm, "It's all over. _But_ you have to act like Tia till we're back to our usual selves. We'll be hiding in the third floor bathroom. We've got… Maybe half an hour for me, an hour for you. Come on."

They tied Tia and headed out, back upstairs and through the castle. Teddy switched back to his normal self at the castle doors and waved goodbye, headed off to his own adventures on the grounds. Aspen and Claire went to the first-floor bathroom and sat on the floor. Moaning Myrtle sang sorrowful rhymes in the corner.

"Thank you, really," Claire said as they waited for their own faces to come back. Aspen waved off the comment.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't let Slytherin keep one of our house! You're not my favorite person and you know it, but I'd never leave you to _them."_ Aspen lowered her voice. "How was it, really? Were they that bad to you?"

"They made fun of my voice," Claire said softly. "Called me insufferable and bossy." Her chin was quivering. "And I _am_ and I _know_ it but- but it's so hard to fit in here. Especially in Gryffindor. So I force myself to be demanding because I don't really know what else to do."

Aspen felt horribly awkward listening to this girl spill her secrets like this. Especially since she looked like one of the people who had bullied Claire the past five years.

"I'm actually very soft," Claire continued. "And I didn't want to get squashed in Gryffindor. Everyone in our house is so vivacious, so _loud-_ and I'm this quiet bookworm, so I make myself louder in the name of order, because it gives me a voice."

"I never knew," Aspen said, "how hard you've tried to fit in. If you had just been _yourself,_ we would have accepted you, you know. Being yourself is the bravest thing you can be."

"And I should be brave, it's what our house is about." Claire sighed. "But I'm not, really. I just try very hard to seem like I am. And still fail miserably." She met Aspen's eyes. "They called me a coward."

Aspen felt awful for the words she'd said last night, hearing all this. She had called Claire weak of character- if she'd known these insecurities existed, she never would have. Haughty Claire MacMillan, always vying to be center of attention, breaking up fun by reciting the rules. Poor girl just wanted some friends.

"I'll make a deal with you," Aspen decided. "If you'll lighten up a bit- you know, stop hurling the rules at us all the time, join our jokes instead of ridiculing them- then I'll try and be a bit less…" She sought the word. "Taunting."

"I'd appreciate that," Claire said. "Deal."

"Starting with," Aspen continued, " _Never_ mentioning this whole incident to McGonagall or any teacher."

Claire gasped. "But I was kidnapped!"

"I know. And we brewed illegal polyjuice potion to get you out. We'll all just get in trouble if you tell her. Besides, I've got a wicked revenge plan."

Claire was reddening behind Tia's face. "Aspen, don't do anything else extravagant! I _do_ still respect the rules, even if I lighten up a bit!"

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing our house can lose points for," Aspen said. "It's something that will solve all this without risking any rule-breaking."

Claire stared at her through Tia's warm brown eyes. "What is it?"

"A wicked revenge plan, and that's all I'll say."


	10. Chapter Nine

October rolled in and breezed by. The first Hogsmeade visit approached on the second weekend of October, and the next weekend after that would be the first quidditch game. Aspen greatly anticipated both- for plenty of reasons.

The kidnapping incident had proven unexpectedly beneficial. Placing one of their own in the prisoner's chair in the broom-closet had caused Slytherin to back off, giving Aspen plenty of time to prepare her revenge plan. More immediately useful was the fact that Claire stopped barking about when to go to bed, and ignored it completely when Aspen snuck out of their room at night to go play truth-or-dare by the fireside or gossip with Sarah and William, who never slept. Claire didn't bat an eyelid when Aspen returned at three in the morning from bringing Victoire Weasley, legendary insomniac, chamomile tea to try to help her sleep; Claire was up reading as Aspen tip-toed back to bed and didn't even look up.

Aspen finished her animagus assignment and Professor Potter promised to schedule an appointment with Professor McGonagall for her to discuss the matter further. Gryffindor even got extra points for the project. The other extracurricular projects Aspen was involved with- BTBSS and _Hogwarts Weekly-_ took off as well. The Ravenclaws had nearly finished revising the entirety of _Hogwarts, A History_ and were petitioning the Ministry of Magic to view their revisions once complete. Marcie eagerly awaited the reply owl each morning when the post came in. The first issue of _Hogwarts Weekly_ made the rounds when Carlisle McKinnon finally found the spell to make repeated copies of the same item- as long as a source was identified, making multiple prints was simply the matter of a complicated charm, which Teddy Lupin completed with ease.

All was going well during the dawn of the first Hogsmeade visit. Aubrey woke Aspen early and forced her to at least _try_ and look nice; this was Aubrey's thinly-veiled way of making sure she had plenty of time to discover Aspen's motives and feelings regarding James Sirius Potter. Aspen didn't have an answer to this yet, and kept her responses vague. She didn't know how she felt about the boy, to tell the complete truth, except that she felt something when she looked at his smile that made her want to see more of it. And she would see a lot of it today, she hoped.

The Gryffindor common room was alive that morning. Students bustled all around it, jealous first- and second-years and thrilled third years. Sarah and William talked in excited tones, huddled in a corner. Jeremy and Zachariah had mischievous looks as they attempted to flirt with Clementine Reginald, who casually warded their efforts and spoke enthusiastically with Artorus Zwei about the potential for a new story today. Aspen met with Ben by a lopsided table where he added finishing touches to his star-and-embers sketch, and told him about Aubrey harping her all morning about the James thing. Ben half-listened, mouth quirked to the side as he repeatedly attempted to get the last details right. Finally, he rolled up the parchment and pocketed it, and joined Aspen on the way to breakfast.

Within an hour, they had left for Hogsmeade. The students of Hogwarts allowed tromped into the village and immediately flooded the streets, some clasping hands as they entered a pungent teashop, others laughing heartily on their way to Zonko's or Honeyduke's. Aspen had agreed to meet James in the Three Broomsticks, but as she reached the door, she spotted two figures hunched over and headed for the forest beyond Hogsmeade. They looked warily around them, not seeing Aspen staring them down from the doorway. She recognized them as soon as she saw their faces- Sarah McLaggen and William Thomas.

"There you are! I was just looking for you."

Aspen looked over at James. "Sorry to cut off your chance at a butterbeer, but are you up for an adventure?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What sort?"

"Come with me."

She took his wrist in her hand and began to lead him through the crowded High Street. Witches and wizards shuffled by left and right, and Aspen kept her head low as she followed the fourth-years from a distance.

"Aspen, where are we going?"

"You'll see! Just trust me!"

The din and crowd quieted as Aspen and James reached the far edge of Hogsmeade. Sure enough, Sarah and William, still cloaked and shifty, were disappearing into the forest. James came to stand next to Aspen.

"Any particular reason we're standing at the edge of town?"

Aspen nodded in the direction of the fourth-years. "Do you see what I see?"

He followed her nod, and then looked back at her, seeing the glint in her tawny eyes. "Perhaps they're just sneaking off to see the Shrieking Shack?"

Aspen cocked an eyebrow. "Then why avoid the clearly marked path to it? Besides, they're headed in the wrong direction. Whatever they're up to, it can't be good. Let's follow them."

He caught her arm as she started off. "Wait- are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, we can't let them face whatever's so secret alone, can we?"

James sighed and followed this time when Aspen headed off for the forest, keeping a spacious path between them and their targets. They had put considerable distance between the two traveling pairs and Hogsmeade when Aspen paused, peering through the trees.

She whispered to James, "Can you see them?"

"Perhaps they've gone into that thicket up there?" He suggested, but he looked worried. His green eyes reflected Aspen's own wariness, and she started back forward through the trees.

Just as she approached a hefty sycamore a figure stepped out from behind it. A wand was in Aspen's face.

"Duck!" She snapped, the wand vanishing from view as she hit the ground and withdrew her own wand. She spun to her feet three feet from where the attacker was, and then lowered her wand, feeling foolish. "Sarah."

Sarah McLaggen smiled meekly and pocketed her own wand. "Sorry, Aspen; couldn't be too careful. Knew someone was following me, had me worried."

"I can't believe she pulled a wand on you," James said, walking forward. William stepped out from behind the tree, his expression saturated with relief.

"Oh, thank Merlin it's you two. I was afraid it was going to be a prefect or something."

Aspen stepped back over to Sarah and William, and crossed her arms. "So, what _are_ you two doing out here in the middle of the forest? You know this is out of bounds, right?"

"Oh, we know," Sarah said. "But actually, you might be able to help us. You're in Care of Magical Creatures, right?"

"Right," Aspen said. "Don't tell me you've found some monster-"

"Oh, no! Not at all. Kneazles aren't monstrous."

Aspen exchanged a glance with James, and then turned back to Sarah. "Kneazles aren't exactly friendly to strangers, either."

"This one knows me," Sarah said. "William and I found it- her- last year and started feeding her. I wanted to domesticate her, see, so I could finally have a pet, but she won't leave the forest. We haven't seen her since summer, and I thought I should go pay my respects."

Aspen sighed. "Alright, let's go. But I don't want you two sneaking out here alone beyond this! Next time, get me or James, or both of us, to come with you."

"Oh, for sure," Sarah said, but her tone wasn't exactly convincing. "It lived up there in that thicket last year- we're hoping it's still there."

They padded through bristling undergrowth as a chilly October wind began to flutter through the forest, shaking the conifers and stripping leaves from the oaks. Aspen glanced around herself and kept an eye on the forest and her footing; the proximity between this leg of woods and the Forbidden Forest didn't reassure her that it was safe for a handful of students to wander about. She kept her wand ready in her sleeve as they made it into the thick foliage of the thicket.

"Should be just around-"

Sarah cut off with a gasp, looking down, and Aspen trotted to her side.

"James, come look at this!" Aspen called over her shoulder, and the two boys reached Sarah and Aspen a heartbeat later.

"Merlin's bloody beard," William whispered.

In a shallow den surrounded by bracken the kneazle lay on its gray-brown speckled side, and up against her belly were seven more, ranging in color from a shadowy silver-gray to a vibrant orange-tawny. Myriad patterns lay across the pelts of the kneazle young, spotted and speckled and striped, and they all lay sleeping calmly. The kneazle mother directed a glare to Aspen and James, a low moaning growl emerging from its throat.

"No, no, they're friends," Sarah reassured the anxious mother, kneeling down and withdrawing a dead white mouse from her pocket.

"Where did you get that!?" James exclaimed at the sight of the slaughtered rodent.

"Pet supply store," Sarah answered simply. "They started stocking pythons, you know, and snakes like live prey. But I couldn't bear to give Spots a live mouse."

"You named it Spots?" Aspen affirmed, and Sarah grinned over her shoulder at Aspen as the kneazle began to eat the dead rodent.

"We weren't sure if it was a boy or a girl at first, and there are a few other kneazles in these parts. We knew Spots by her coat pattern."

"She is… Cute," Aspen conceded, ignoring the side-glance from James.

"I wonder if she'd let us have one of the babies," Sarah said, excitedly rising to stand next to the den. "Oh, it'd make a wonderful pet! I'd take any of them!"

"I'm content with Morrigan, thanks," James said, and Aspen looked over at him.

"Who's Morrigan?"

"My raven. You haven't met her?"

"No, but I'd love to."

"William, what should we do?" Sarah asked her loyal friend. "Should we help her raise the babies?"

"This place will be swarming with kneazles by the end of the year," William said, a note of horror in his voice. "Think about it- _seven more_ of them running about, having litters. It'll be a cat-pocalypse."

"So I should take one, right? To lower the stakes?"

"Take one of the females if you do," William said, "But I'd let them grow up a bit more, otherwise Spots might kill you."

Spots were grooming her infantile young, causing them to let out disgruntled, raspy mews. They were rather like cats, except that Aspen knew the legends about feral, aggressive kneazles attacking Muggles that mistook them for cats.

Aspen knelt down and delved into her own pocket, withdrawing a bit of jerky she'd saved from breakfast and handing it to the kneazle. "Here you go, Spots. See? I'm friendly."

The cat-creature warily leaned forward, and then clasped the jerky in its teeth and lurched backward, eating it in halting, smacking bites. Aspen chuckled lightly, and the kneazle looked at her as it finished eating. Aspen held out a hand to it and the kneazle sniffed her fingertips delicately, licked the one that had held the jerky, and then went back to ferociously grooming its young.

Aspen rose to her feet. "I like it, and I approve of this mission. We'll help you- or, I will."

James looked up abruptly. "I'll help, too!"

Sarah smiled brightly. "Fantastic!"

 **ooo**

As Aspen left the Great Hall that evening, stomach pleasantly swollen with second helpings of dessert, she reflected on the beauty of the day. The forest adventure had been wrapped up with a trip to Zonko's, and Aspen and James had bought some mischievous merchandise before heading to the Three Broomsticks. They shared a butterbeer with Chester Fields, Liona Pomfrey, Emmeline Greengrass, and Marcie Finnegan, the blended houses laughing and chatting. Jazz Carter and Carlisle McKinnon had a cozy booth in the back and appeared to be having a nice date, and Aspen had spotted Mika Xiaolong chatting with Ben.

They had all returned to the castle that evening and enjoyed a hearty meal; Aspen stayed at the table longer than most, her stomach feeling like a bottomless pit after the busy day. Aspen now sleepily left the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor common room, wishing it weren't so far away- Hufflepuff barely had another corridor to walk to find their common room, while Gryffindors had seven floors to climb.

However, as Aspen approached the stairs, she spotted a new sight.

"Oh, good evening, Beignet!"

As Aspen had left the Great Hall, a fluffy, cream-white fat cat had wandered over to her. The redhead smiled down at the cat with big amber eyes, who let out a plaintive _Mew!_ and began circling Aspen's feet.

"Lost, are you, dear?" Aspen asked and the cat sat next to her foot, tail-tip twitching as she waited for Aspen's help. Aspen smiled down at her. "Of course, darling, come with me."

Aspen started for Ravenclaw Tower, its location shown to her second-year, and hoped she remembered the way as Beignet began to follow her. The fluffy cream-white cat was Victoire Weasley's, and was most known for trying to follow her to class and getting horribly lost in the castle. Named Beignet for Victoire's favorite dessert when visiting France, nearly all the students loved the cat, excepting those who were allergic. Aspen herself had led Beignet back to Victoire several times.

Eventually, Beignet was having such trouble huffing and puffing up the stairs that Aspen scooped up the fat Persian into her arms and simply carried it. However, she paused as she neared the last corridor that held the door to the Ravenclaw Tower- she could hear someone ranting with such passion that Aspen _had_ to know what was the matter. Perhaps that was nosy of her, but it felt necessary to keep up with the school's happenings.

Aspen ducked behind a corner; she recognized the voices of Esme Clearwater, Head Girl, and the Hufflepuff Sam Shunpike. Sam was trying to calm the Ravenclaw down, but he could hardly get a word in edgewise around her furious ranting.

"...accused _me_ of not caring! _Me!_ When all I've done since I _got_ to this school was take care of others! Since first year, I've been tutoring and holding up the rules and keeping our house from losing points! McKinnon wanted to learn more about lethifolds, I snuck into the restricted section and acquired the only copy of _Jocelyn Peters' Dark Creatures Accounts!_ The Weasley girl needed a new wand halfway through her second-year, and I helped her sneak to Diagon Alley in the middle of term to get it! And now, because I won't join these rebel organizations sprouting up all over the place, _I'm_ some kind of villain! It's ridiculous!"

"Esme, it's not-"

"That Finnegan's BTBSS is simple _bullshit!_ They all heard about the DA and about the students rebelling back during the war, but that was before our time and we can't keep that mindset! We _aren't_ supposed to rebel! We're students, here to learn, and this stupid Prank War has got everyone thinking they can do whatever they want! We have order and rules for a reason- they've kept Hogwarts going for over a thousand years, and now a handful of students- _mostly_ Gryffindors- think they're above them!"

Aspen, ears hot, set down the cat and padded quietly away. It wasn't her business to continue hearing Esme's private rants, though she _did_ wish Esme would keep her judgments more private, or at least to a more concealed place. Besides, BTBSS was headed by a Ravenclaw and primarily ran by a Ravenclaw; Aspen had taken place as figurehead to keep Marcie out of horrible trouble. The Lockharts wouldn't be as knowledgeable about Hogwarts rules as the Finnegans would be. Sure, the weekly paper was a Gryffindor concept- but it was supported by all houses.

Aspen headed to the Gryffindor common room and sat quietly to work on her homework, trying to forget the Head Girl's unforgiving words.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

A jolly surprise greeted fifth-years Wednesday morning as they strode to Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Hagrid stood with a wide grin, and for once there was no cage of mysterious monsters hovering next to him. As the class filed in, he spread his hands before himself, speaking with dramatis and jolliness:

"I've got a real treat for you lot today- one of me own fav'rite students 'as come back to teach a class! 'E's just 'round this way, follow me!"

Aspen exchanged an excited glance with a worried Ben and started to follow Hagrid, who led them down toward the Black Lake. Aspen gasped as she saw who stood on its shore- she had only heard of him, but by the smile on James Potter's face, her guess was right. The baby dragon being fed a dead chicken at the man's feet confirmed her guess.

Hagrid paused a meter away from him and gestured grandly. "Meet Charlie Weasley!"

"Uncle Charlie!" James whispered, eyes shining with excitement.

Charlie Weasley stood with short, scruffy ginger hair and twinkling ember eyes atop a stout frame, feeding an olive-green dragon that danced around his feet. He turned to the class with a dazzling grin, easily charming Aubrey and Crystal Rousseau.

"Hot _and_ dangerous," Aubrey whispered to Aspen. "Wonder why no witch has snagged him yet?"

Charlie held up a hand and waved, revealing one finger had been snapped in half at some point. He wore tailored black gloves, and was apparently wearing his usual dragon-handling uniform.

"Greetings, class!" He called, and a few _Good morning_ s were mumbled in reply. "It is to my fortune that Professor Hagrid invited me to teach all of you lovely students about my favorite subject: _dragons._ "

Aspen immediately joined the club of students now in love with Charlie Weasley. _What is it with these Weasleys?_ Aspen wondered. _First Ginny becomes my idol, then Victoire one of my admittedly under-appreciated friends, Ron saved the world with Professor Potter, now Charlie's brilliant… There's a recurring theme here._

"Here I have Nora, the child of a dragon given to me by none other than Professor Hagrid," Charlie said, causing a booming smile on Hagrid's face. "A Norwegian Ridgeback, approximately eight months old. Still a baby."

The "baby" was approximately the size of a sheepdog. As they watched, it clambered up the length of Charlie's leather-padded body, reaching for a chicken Charlie held overhead.

"Uh-uh, get down," Charlie scolded the dragon, and it nipped at him. He snapped his fingers and pinched a spot below its ear; the dragon yelped and dropped back to all fours, beginning to sulk. Charlie turned to our class with a grin. "They're a lively breed. Now, erm, who can name another species of dragon?"

Several hands went up, Aspen's included. Charlie grinned at James and then pointed at Crystal Rousseau. She answered promptly, "Hungarian horntail."

"A vicious and difficult to train breed. And another one- you?"

"Chinese fireball," Carlisle McKinnon answered. Charlie grinned.

"I rather like this class. You, another?"

"Antipodean Opal-eye," Aspen answered.

"A _beauty,_ truly, beautiful breed. Haven't had the pleasure of working closely with them myself, but those I've glimpsed have been rather marvelous. Now, I've got a real treat for you lot, if you'll follow me…"

Charlie hoisted Nora the baby dragon into his arms and headed off into the forest, the class following with curiosity and wonder. Aspen followed excitedly, and Ben elbowed her.

"Please lose that mooning look."

"The whole class is lovestruck," Aubrey pointed out. "A handsome, competent dragon-handler wanders to the lakeside to teach a bunch of teenage girls- what do you expect?"

Ben sent her a disbelieving look. "I'm _gay_ and I'm still not staring at him like he put the sun in the sky."

"Staring at who?"

The trio glanced back to see James had approached just behind him. Aspen plastered on a smile. "No one! Er- Professor Zabini."

James bought it with only a vague comment about him being a Slytherin, and the others continued onward. His presence put things into perspective for Aspen, however, and more for James' sake than Ben's she tried to stop mooning over Charlie Weasley.

The class was led to a wide clearing, not far into the woods, and Charlie whistled. Aspen glanced around the trees, and then at a great _swoosh_ ing sound turned to the skies with a gasp. Another dragon was coming down, this one with a shorter face than most and vibrant sapphire scales. It was easily four or five times the size of Nora, who lowered herself before the bigger dragon with reverent, gleaming eyes.

"Meet Nir," Charlie said, gesturing grandly. "The first student who can name her species can come meet her."

"Romanian Long-Tail!" Carlisle McKinnon shouted in bursting excitement.

Charlie smiled, but shook his head. "Raised hands, please. And unfortunately, Mr. McKinnon, that is incorrect."

Carlisle cursed softly under his breath, and Jazz Carter patted his arm sympathetically. Aspen's hand was standing high up like a cat's tail, among a few other lifted arms. _Please pick me, please pick me, please pick-_

"You."

He had pointed at Claire. _No!_ Aspen sighed deeply, which caused Charlie to glance at her with a grin. Her cheeks flared red.

"What kind of dragon is this?" He asked, and Claire floundered for an answer.

 _But I know the answer!_ Aspen cried mentally.

"A- um- a- Scandinavian Short- um- short-tail?"

Aspen couldn't help a faintly audible groan. Charlie grinned. "Very close."

Aspen's hand shot back up, and he looked at her and nodded.

"Yes?"

"She's a Swedish Short-Snout! Maybe two or three years old, likes mountains and snow!"

He clapped his leather-gloved hands. "Yes! _Yes,_ that is absolutely correct! Thank you, Miss…?"

"Lockhart."

"Excellent! Hagrid, can I award points to houses?"

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid beamed, over-enthusiastic in the face of a real dragon in close quarters. "Ye can do whatever ye'd like, Mr. Weasley."

Charlie seemed just as happy about this as Hagrid. "Alright! So, legally, I can't let you pet the dragon or ride it or anything. Someday if you visit Romania- anyway." He cleared his throat. "Getting to bring the dragon has to be for purely educational purposes, _so-_ who wants to see how much fire we can get out of this?"

Hearty cheers came from the Gryffindors and Slytherins; Ravenclaws looked horribly worried and a few terrified Hufflepuffs ducked behind them. Aspen watched in awe as Charlie called a command word to the dragon, who balked and showed her teeth at him. Charlie put his hands on his hips and gave her a stern look; the dragon stared him down. He spoke to it in Romanian, in a tone fathers take with young children, and the dragon looked away. He called the command word again and the dragon reluctantly turned around.

Charlie called another command word, and a wisp of flame smoked out from the dragon's mouth. Charlie tilted his head to the dragon.

"Really? Is that all you've got? Here I thought you were a _dragon,_ not a lizard!"

The dragon's eyes flashed and she tossed her head back and a spurt of flame cannoned out, lighting the trees around them and igniting the air so that even Aspen felt the heat.

Forget Charlie- Aspen was in love with the _dragon._

The rest of the lesson went much the same. Charlie sought ways to prove to the class the dragon was impressive and magnificent while still keeping it mildly education. The forest came out considerably more charred, but, being a dragon-handler, Charlie Weasley was more than capable of putting out fires. He also succeeded this in losing the amorous gazes several students had been sending him- the more terrifyingly powerful the dragon proved, the less inclined Aspen's classmates were to seek romantic pursuits with Charlie. Aspen was one of few who fell in love with the dragon itself; by the end of the lessen, most of the class stood back in the trees, leaving Aspen, James, Emmeline Greengrass, and Carlisle McKinnon several meters closer to Nir.

It was with reluctance that Aspen left the dragon to go to her next class, but she was much more certain on her future career.

 **ooo**

The surprises at Hogwarts that week weren't over.

Friday came around with the compiled homework of the week- an extra essay from Charms, a chart for potions, three feet of notes for Transfiguration. It was an average week of Hogwarts, plus extra work preparing for O.W.L.s.

"I don't understand why there's so much work for a test that's not coming for another eight months," Ben complained at dinner. "You know I have _five essays_ to write just this weekend?"

"It takes a _lot_ of preparation!" Claire answered. "That 'test' will determine the rest of our lives!"

Ben rolled his eyes; just because Aspen had started tolerating Claire better didn't mean her best friend followed suit, no matter what she said to him. Aspen's eyes were still aflame from two days earlier. "I know _exactly_ which O.W.L. I need to focus on- and luckily, our teacher for that class doesn't hardly ever assign essays."

Claire's cheeks went red. "Training dragons is _not_ a practical career!"

"Tell that to Charlie Weasley," Aspen said, grinning. "Oh, wait- you can't, you'd stutter too much."

"I-!" Claire was flaming now. "He's a _very handsome man!"_

"I'll say," Aubrey agreed.

Before their conversation could continue, the doors to the Great Hall swung open, welcoming someone Aspen had only seen in photographs. She was flanked by four aurors, and wore official robes with a Ministry seal patched onto them. Her brown eyes landed on McGonagall. The entire hall was filled with silence- only to be broken by gasps at the newcomer's first words:

"You're relieved of your position."

McGonagall stood abruptly from the table, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry?"

The woman walked down the center of the Great Hall and stopped in front of the headmistress's pedestal.

"I believe you heard me," she said. "I'm replacing you. You may leave."

"Hermione!"

Hermione Granger stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts facing down the most powerful witch alive with stern brown eyes and a Ministry proclamation in her hand, which she now unrolled and lifted before McGonagall's eyes.

"I believe the words you're looking for are Headmistress Hermione Granger," she said. Aspen watched in shock as McGonagall read the paper. The headmistress gasped.

"That cannot be right! There would be a full Ministry hearing!"

Hermione Granger rolled the scroll back and lifted a brow. "You have been deemed unsuitable as headmistress and will be leaving promptly, or my aurors will escort you out. The choice is yours, but you have only a minute to make it."

McGonagall met Hermione Granger's eyes, and, before the entirety of Hogwarts students and staff, uttered the words that would change the next eight months of Aspen Lockhart's life:

"You're not Hermione Granger."

* * *

 _a/n: au where hermione keeps her last name like the bad witch she is, am i right? also, what's going to happen now? leave your thoughts in the reviews!_


	12. Chapter Eleven

" _How dare you accuse me of being an imposter!"_

McGonagall met the Ministry witch's eyes evenly. "I'm not accusing you of anything- I'm stating a fact." She looked down the table. "Potter, take care of my school for me." She turned back to the woman in front of her pedestal. "Good luck, 'Miss Granger.'"

With a popping sound, McGonagall vanished.

Silence sat tense upon the Great Hall, four houses of students watching to see what would happen next. Granger looked affronted, and looked down at Professor Potter.

"Harry- you know it's me, right?"

Aspen saw shock on Professor Potter's face like any of them, but he quickly recovered and nodded. "Yeah, o' course, Hermione."

Granger nodded. "Good." She came to stand behind the pedestal; Professor Potter's eyes never left the newcomer. Granger's eyes raked across the hall as her aurors came to form a semicircle in front of the pedestal. "Students of Hogwarts: It has come to my attention that there have been several illicit activities allowed to happen on school grounds. A school paper without any official guidelines, organisations rebelling against long-held truths, and recently, an illegal magical creature used as a teaching construct. These happenings cannot be allowed to continue. I had hoped your previous headmistress would remain here long enough to agree to a hearing to address these concerns- as it stands, she will be considered a fugitive until she does. I will take her place in the meantime. A few new rules will come to Hogwarts."

Scattered murmurs rippled through the room. Within earshot of Aspen, Jeremy Wood whispered to Zachariah Jordan, "Hope she doesn't expect us to follow them."

"One," Granger said, "The organisation known as BTBSS will shut down and cease all activity. It is a revolting parody of revolution with no grounds and will not be tolerated."

Marcie Finnegan went crimson with fury.

"Two, a school journal will be permitted, but _only_ after it has been reviewed and approved by me. Should such a construct be created without official permission, all copies will be destroyed and creators will be duly punished."

A flash of recognition lit Professor Potter's eyes at the words, and Aspen wondered what he was realizing. _I have to talk to him first chance I get,_ she decided. _Not tonight- too obvious- but soon._

"Thirdly, curfew is nine o'clock. Every night at this time, dormitory fires will be extinguished and students are to be in bed. Any student out of bed will provide their reason to me. I trust Mr. Filch's diligence to see this rule upheld, and will place wards."

The caretaker looked ecstatic and surprised, and Professor Potter's face changed from one of recognition to determination and barely concealed wrath. Aspen knew at once that this wasn't Hermione Granger- she would stake her life on it now that the stranger had ordered the rules in _one, two,_ and _thirdly._ Granger was known for her intellect and studious nature; basic grammar rules would be all too familiar to her.

"Now, then. You may finish your meals and then retreat to your dormitories. Please continue as normally as possible; I know a great change has happened tonight, but we must focus on your education, and not on trivial changes of staff."

Granger smiled pleasantly and sat where McGonagall had been. New food appeared on her plate.

Aspen leaned over the table toward James Potter. "James- who is that?"

He stared at his plate and spoke under his breath. "I don't know- but she's not my aunt. I've never met her before."

 **ooo**

"We _have_ to do something."

Most of the Gryffindor girls from fourth year up were camping in Aspen's dorm at three that morning. Aspen, Jazz, and Aubrey had rounded them up while Claire kept lookout. Those who were too terrified to act stayed in their beds, but those who were ready to stand up to the infiltrator came back with them to their dorm. Clementine Reginald, having the best discipline record besides Claire, kept watch at the end of the hall while the girls discussed.

"James said that's not Hermione Granger," Aspen said. "And McGonagall said the same thing. It was obvious Professor Potter knew who it was- but we don't know if we can talk to him. If McGonagall was actually replaced with Ministry authority, then he'll have to play it cool."

Sarah McLaggen snorted. "Like he did in his seventh year at Hogwarts?"

"That was different," Aspen said. "That was Voldemort- we don't know who this is."

"How do we know they aren't connected?" Claire asked fearfully. "If Professor Potter recognizes them, they could be."

"Professor Potter is more than just the Boy Who Lived or the seventeen year old who saved the world," Aubrey argued. "He _is_ all those things, but he's also got connections in the Ministry, in muggle communities, and _he_ went to Hogwarts. He's bound to know tons of people out of relation to Voldemort. It's been years since then."

"Don't say his name," Claire whispered.

"He's long dead," Aspen said. "I'm not going to fear the name of a dead man. But come on, who do you guys think it is? What do we do?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Alice Longbottom II said. "There's only one option."

All eyes turned to the small dark-eyed girl standing by the door. For an eleven year old, she had a shockingly wise look on her face. Aspen raised her eyebrows. "What would that be?"

"We restart Dumbledore's Army. Only this time it's _McGonagall's_ Army."

The decision was made with that. There was no debating. The last time the Ministry infiltrated the school and took control, it had been that awful Umbridge- there was some debate if she could somehow be involved now- and this time it was someone posing as Hermione Granger. Questions rocketed in rapidfire around the room: If that wasn't Hermione Granger, who was it? Where was the real Granger? How had they gotten Ministry permission to overthrow McGonagall? Where was McGonagall? What would McGonagall think of their army? Why had McGonagall turned to Professor Potter- because he had saved the school before, or because he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?

Their answers would have to wait. The goal now was to keep the school safe for students and unravel the mystery as they went.

After some discussion, Aspen stood on her bed and looked around the room. All eyes were on her- she wasn't exactly unaccustomed to the feeling, but now there was something real behind it, and that made her heart pound and her fingertips tingle.

"Okay. We don't make a petition or an official sign-up sheet- that's how the entirety of Dumbledore's Army was caught. We operate in secret, even keeping secrets from each other. That sounds counterintuitive, but trust me, I have a plan. Gain all the information you can, on _everything._ We'll meet back up in December and discuss. Last time we had something like this in Hogwarts, one of the members was given veritaserum and she was forced to expose all their information. So, we'll operate in groups. Aubrey, Clementine, Sarah, and I will be the heads. Sarah, everyone in fourth and third year that could join us, they're your responsibility. Divide them into teams as well. Clementine, sixth and seventh years. Aubrey- you have the most diverse friend group, you get the Slytherins and Ravenclaws in our year. Good?"

They nodded.

"Okay. I'll take the remaining Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. Do _not,_ under any circumstances, recruit the first and second years. I know I prank them every year, but when it comes down to it, they're children. Sorry, Alice. We're not involving them in any potential danger. Sarah- keep the third and fourth years out of any real trouble, alright? I'm serious about this."

Sarah nodded earnestly.

"Good. What we'll do is go out of our way to inconvenience the new rules, find loopholes. Keep the imposter busy trying to keep us in line. Meanwhile, we'll look for clues about her real identity, and we'll try to find out _why_ she's here. Our professors may be our friends, or they might not be- I think it's safe to assume Professor Potter is on our side, but we can't involve him in this. We're just students, but we would put him at actual risk with his career and potentially Azkaban. We can't do that to him."

"Understood," Sarah said.

"So. We keep the imposter distracted, keep her attention on thinking we're just delinquents. Be as awful as you can- who remembers the stories about the Weasley twins?"

Collective murmurs echoed across the gathering.

"That's our goal. If you have any Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, _use them._ Next Hogsmeade trip, stock up at Zonko's. Make spectacles of yourselves in the classrooms and hallways. The real Granger would have no problem dealing with this- she knew the Weasley twins when they were both here. Keep information you find within your squad. At the end of term, I'll tell the team-leaders where and when the meeting place is, and we'll combine information and try to figure this out. And if you get caught by a teacher, or they realize there's a bigger plot- I put you up to it, alright? Just me. I bullied you into it or threatened you or blackmailed you. Don't be afraid for me- I don't care what happens to me. I want you all safe and at no risk because of my plans. Any suggestions or thoughts?"

Aubrey looked up. "Yeah- are you _sure_ about this, Aspen? It's one thing to be the figurehead for BTBSS, but this… We don't know the risks here."

Aspen met her friend's eyes. "This is the only thing I've really been sure I had to do in my entire life. I know the risks if I _don't_ act- and I have never been one to sit back and accept the fate handed to me. Rebellion's our only choice, Aubrey."

Alice Longbottom looked up with bright eyes. "Here, here!"

And it echoed:

" _Here, here!"_

 **ooo**

It was hard to sleep that night.

For the first time since she was seven years old, Aspen Lockhart was terrified.

It wasn't an emotion familiar or comfortable. Her skin prickled; she'd start to drift to sleep and then wake in a cold sweat. She expected horrible news in the morning, and worried about what the future might hold. For all her brave words earlier, Aspen- the lion-hearted girl known for her courage- was terrified.

The last time had been when Ben got hurt.

They were a couple of rebellious seven year olds; honestly, they hadn't changed much since then, besides making a few more precautionary adjustments to their usual plans. Their suburban neighborhood was stifling that summer and they wandered into the woods on Aspen's suggestion, down a trail she'd spotted during a walk weeks prior to. Their parents thought they were riding their bikes around the neighborhood. When they came to a gully, Aspen got a running start and jumped it- but Ben was always mildly afraid of heights, and the gully was just enough to freeze his feet. He didn't make the jump.

His head had clashed against a rock when he hit the base of the gully and the streamwater ran red with his blood. Aspen, being seven, hadn't known how easily head injuries bled- she thought at first he was dead. But even then Aspen wasn't the type to let her friend die in a ditch; she climbed to the bottom and picked him up, ripped a strip of fabric off her shirt and tied it around his head to staunch the bleeding, and then pulled him back out on the other side. Aspen's first aid knowledge was limited to what she'd read in adventure books- primarily those written by her father- and seen in intense American action movies. All she knew was that pressure might stop the bleeding and sometimes people passed out from head injuries. She wasn't worried at all about getting in trouble; that was inevitable, and it would be bad, but she didn't care. She was worried Ben was seriously hurt, and she was worried their friendship would be ended by their parents.

That long walk home in the hot summer had been the last time Aspen felt this way.

It wasn't a comfortable feeling.

She was glad of the dawn when it broke gold through her window- while she was zombified by sleep deprivation, at least now she'd have company.

But morning's relief was quickly obliterated.

Aspen was one of the first to arrive in the Great Hall for breakfast, and she was horrified at what she saw.

Hunched in the doorway was Levi Scoundrel, his eyes blackened and lip busted. Aspen ran to his side. "Levi! What happened!?"

He looked up from where he'd been leaning on the wall. In an attempt to save some dignity, he straightened his spine, but even Aspen could see it hurt him. "Nothing. Just… Don't go out after curfew."

She gasped and wrapped an arm around his side, helping him into the Great Hall. " _Levi!"_

"She set the suits of armor to walk around the hall," he said quietly as they headed toward the Slytherin table. "They literally throw you back into your dorm."

Aspen glared at the teacher's table and sent her gaze quickly to the ground. " _What!?_ That can't be legal!"

"I don't know if it is or isn't," he said. "But it happened."

Aspen stayed quiet until they got to the Slytherin table and she sat him down. She stayed close to his face. "When you get a chance, talk to Aubrey Jordan in private. And before that, talk to Adalyn Fields or Liona Pomfrey at breakfast- they both know basic healing magic. They'll take care of you."

Levi just nodded, looking out of it. Furious, Aspen stormed back to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Sarah McLaggen.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Sarah whispered. "I couldn't sleep all night, and then I get here, and- just _look_ at the Slytherins!"

Aspen looked up. She hadn't even noticed that Eloise Flint and Sylvester Bones bore similar injuries to Levi's. Aspen was so angry she could break the table with a punch right then. "It's barbaric. This can't stand."

"It won't," Sarah said. "I already have William and Hana Rhee. I'm talking to Sanjay Patil and Chloe Abbott in the library at first chance."

Aspen nodded. "Good. But from now on, don't give me any names, alright? There's nothing a witch or wizard can do against veritaserum, and I plan on taking responsibility in the event of anyone getting caught."

Sarah nodded, her blue eyes wide. "This is… Intense, Aspen."

Aspen swallowed heavily. "Whoever that is at the table up there, McGonagall herself ran from them. If that doesn't terrify you… Nothing will. Now, let's stop talking about it. What homework do you have this weekend?"

The two Gryffindors set to conversing about classes, accenting their discussion with hollow complaints and groans. Not even they could muster exasperation at the heavy course-load given the circumstances.

Teddy Lupin appeared with a cut down his cheek and rage in his eyes halfway through breakfast. He cut his eyes at the staff table and stormed directly to Aspen and slammed a hand on the Gryffindor table.

"We _have_ to do something."

"Already on it," Aspen said. "Meet me after lunch in the trophy room."

There was no relief in his eyes at her words; the storm continued in the dark azure irises. "Anyone I should bring?"

"Any fifth-year Hufflepuffs who might want to come along. Send Ravenclaws or Slytherins to Aubrey Jordan. Sixth or seventh years to Clementine Reginald. Fourth or third year to Sarah. Keep it discreet."

He nodded. "Understood. I'll see you then."

In a flurry of robes, he returned to the Hufflepuff table, where he didn't eat but sat seething among his companions. They asked about the cut on his face, but Aspen saw Levi's expression and knew it was the same story. Aspen looked up at the staff table- the Granger imposter was eating calmly, making the occasional light remark to Professor Potter to her right or Professor Flitwick to her left. Aspen shook her head.

"Whoever that is, I'm going to kill them."

Sarah elbowed Aspen. "Watch what you say!"

"Sorry, was that out loud?"

A minute later, Granger stood and addressed the Great Hall. "Another rule will be implemented. It seems idle minds wander too far, and you are given far too much freetime and too little to do. You should have plenty during the day to exhaust you- if you're all able to stay up all night during weekdays, I can't imagine how rowdy you must be on weekend nights!" She gave a short laugh, as if this were some kind of joke. Everyone else in the room stared without amusement. "From this point forward, on weekends you will be required to study from nine to twelve a.m., and be outside the walls from one to three p.m. doing some form of physically active exercises. This should keep you from wandering too much at night, as I'm sure some of your classmates have warned you is a bad idea."

Jeremy Wood walked in then and gave a boisterous laugh. His right eye was dark purple, swollen almost shut. "Really? You know _no one_ is going to follow these rules, right?"

Granger smiled pleasantly at him. "I can always employ the same measures to keep rules followed during the day as I do at night- if that's your preference?"

Professor Potter had a hollow fear in his eyes, and Jeremy Wood shook his head, still laughing, and said, "You know what? I'd like to see you try. Because when McGonagall gets back-"

"Wood!" Professor Potter had rose from his seat. "Go to my office! Now! Don't worry, Headmistress- I'll take care of this one."

"See to it that you do," Granger said. "Gryffindor is known for courage- not _stupidity."_

Professor Potter was seething as he approached Jeremy, but it was obvious to the students that his anger had nothing to do with the quidditch captain. Zachariah Jordan stabbed the table.

It seemed the whole school was ready for battle.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Aspen!"

After four days, Aspen had collected most of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's fifth years to the cause. There were some she intentionally didn't involve- while she didn't doubt their courage or loyalty, they were healers and scholars, not warriors. But there was one Gryffindor she hadn't spoken to, and he finally caught her outside the Astronomy Tower.

Aspen turned at her name being called and a hand catching her arm and she met olive green eyes filled with fear. "Aspen, I _have_ to talk to you."

But she was just as afraid. Already, he'd been called to talk to the new headmistress three times- she'd heard him telling Sarah and William it was just casual visits, asking about his classes and his family. He'd been terrified the whole time, because that wasn't his aunt. But his father had told him to act casual and let _him_ take care of it.

"What, James? Look, I need to get to class-"

Her voice was cut off as his shoulder met her face and his arms were wrapped around her. He kept his lips close to her ear and spoke in a quick whisper.

"I have a tool that can help us. My dad passed it to me in case I need to get out without being seen. I know what you're doing- I pried it out of Teddy and Victoire- and I'm scared as hell that you're going to get in serious trouble. I know you're strong and brave, but Aspen, this isn't some strike against History of Magic. This is actual, real danger. And if anything happens to you or any of our friends, I'm going to lose my mind. I'm my father's son but from what he's told me of my grandfather I'm a lot like the first James Potter. And that James was known for mischief, sneaking past teachers, and being wickedly good at magic. I know you're trying to leave me out of this and I get it, but I'm not sitting by while you're in danger. We're in this together, Aspen. I'll talk to you more in our dorm tonight."

He turned and walked off down the hall, leaving Aspen staring after him.

"What was that?" Aubrey asked, approaching. Aspen shook her head.

"Stupidity. Utter stupidity." She turned to Aubrey. "He's fantastic."

Aubrey raised her eyebrows. "If you say so. C'mon, we're going to be late for class."

"Good."

" _Aspen._ Let's go! Don't make me a good influence!"

Throughout the course of her next class, Aspen's thoughts were elsewhere, as they'd been all week so far. But now they were focused more on James- it seemed the Potter family was doomed, or fated, once more to be involved in something sinister.

But Aspen wasn't letting any of them get hurt this time.

 **ooo**

When they got to the Great Hall that evening, Granger rose to stand behind the podium and addressed the school. Aspen exchanged an exhausted glance with Ben, seeing her expression echoed around the room. They had all figured out that Granger making announcements was never good.

"I have one more announcement to make so that we may get settled in together," she said primly, clasping her hands on the podium. Aspen gusted out a sigh. "Owl post will be reduced to once a month. Till the first of each month, owls will be kept in the owlery with whatever deliveries they have brought. This includes the Daily Prophet. Thank you."

She sat down as outrage broke out across the hall, several individuals standing and shouting. Granger responded to the raucous by waving her wand- immediately, a set of suits of armor came into the hall and stationed themselves at the doors. A hush fell over the hall. Aspen paled at the sight of them- Levi's face was still yellow. Jeremy Wood had been let off easy by Professor Potter from a similar punishment; the quidditch captain instead had a month of detentions. Aspen looked up at the teachers' table. Professor Potter was scarlet with anger, gripping his fork so tight the whites of his knuckles showed. Aspen turned to James to see him staring at his father with worried green eyes.

She decided then she'd take whatever help James offered.

An hour and a half later, they had forty-five minutes to curfew and had all accumulated in their separate common rooms. For the first time in her life, Aspen found herself wishing she was in the Slytherin common room- she wanted to check on Levi, and she knew the Slytherins wouldn't tolerate this, and would have the most sly and creative ways to deal with it. Ravenclaws would be good as well, their intellect and analysis allowing them to see solutions Aspen couldn't think of. Perhaps Hufflepuff's finding could find out the true identity of Granger. Aspen loved her fierce, courageous Gryffindors, but right now, she needed all of Hogwarts, the combined talents of four houses. As it was, she had Gryffindor.

James Potter was playing guitar under the intrigued eyes of William Thomas and Sarah McLaggen, while Zachariah Jordan sat ranting to Jeremy Wood and Aubrey in another corner. Alice Longbottom II was tutoring a few first years- it took Aspen a moment to realize the first year was teaching her fellows a shielding charm. Clementine Reginald scribbled angrily in a leatherbound journal while Artorus Zwei attempted to console her. Aspen tried to picture other common rooms; Victoire and Marcie continuing BTBSS in secret, Adalyn Fields comforting Teddy Lupin, Eloise Flint and Ezra Rosier plotting with Levi Scoundrel.

Or perhaps the other common rooms were just as shocked and complacent as Gryffindor.

Well, if there was one thing Aspen refused to ever be- it would be complacent.

She rose from the couch, dropping her parchment on the floor and spilling ink onto the rug (which Ben quickly evaporated), and marched to James. "So- what's this you were telling me about earlier? We can't just sit around forever."

"Finally," he muttered. He passed the guitar to William. "Here- Sarah can teach you a chord or two. Aspen, come with me."

No one questioned it as the two fifth-years reached a private corner, out of earshot of other Gryffindors. There were so many shady groups clustered around the room talking in hushed tones that Aspen and James might as well be furniture for how much they stood out.

"So?"

James leaned close to Aspen. "What do you know about the Deathly Hallows and how they tie in to my father?"

Aspen had read extensively on all aspects of wizarding culture immediately upon arriving at Hogwarts. She pried as much information as she could about the First and Second Wizard Wars from her fellow students- children of the very warriors who fought in those wars- and studied up on all of it. However, the Deathly Hallows remained something she only knew fables and rumors about. Not even Ben knew the truth of how they tied in to the war; he had tried asking Harry once and hadn't gotten a straight answer.

"Not much," Aspen answered upon reflection. "I know Voldemort had the Elder Wand, but that's about it."

James nodded. "That's the thing- my dad had the other two hallows."

Aspen's eyebrows shot up. " _What!?"_

"Shh!" He drew her closer by a hand on her arm. "Listen, not many people know the truth. The _real_ Hermione, and my parents, and my uncle Ron, and me- that's it. And I think maybe Luna Lovegood, that's my mom's best friend, but we really don't know. She just… Picks up on things. Anyway. My dad told me the truth about the Deathly Hallows last year. He got the Elder Wand from Voldemort, and then actually _broke_ it. It doesn't exist anymore."

Aspen couldn't help her gasp. She quickly clamped her mouth shut and tried to regain composure.

"And the Resurrection Stone- he won't tell me what happened to that. Just says he doesn't have it anymore. But… There's one he kept."

The pieces fit. "The Invisibility Cloak."

"Yes. He inherited it from his dad. Said I would get it when I was old enough to use it responsibly- but the night after Granger showed up, he passed it to me and said to use it only if I need to escape in private and find Mum."

"What's your mum going to do?"

"Get the whole Weasley clan up here or something. They're a talented bunch, anyway. But my point is, I know you're going to go out and try and figure this whole thing out no matter what anyone else tells you. _But_ if you keep me in the loop, I'll let you use the cloak whenever you need it. We already have Teddy, who can disguise himself as really anyone, and now we'll have this, too."

"James." Aspen sighed, and laid a hand on his shoulder, looking earnestly into his green eyes. "We've been sort-of friends for years, and I _really do_ care about you. That's why I haven't asked for your help at all. It's not that I doubt you can help- and now I really know you can- but… Well, you're a _Potter._ You're the son of someone who's already had to go through too much trying to save the world. And-"

"And my grandparents died trying to save the world, Aspen. I get what you're saying, I do- but the whole courageous self-sacrifice thing kind of runs in my blood. Maybe it's foolhardy, but we Potters can't watch others throw themselves in the fire to keep us safe. So I'm going to help you. And you're going to let me, or I'm just going to try and do it on my own, or, hell, bring Alice with me or something."

"Might actually help you."

"Aspen."

She sighed and looked up at him. "James, I… There's just a lot going on here."

"You're not the only one allowed to sacrifice yourself."

She nodded slowly. "Alright. Fine. You want in? You're in. But we do it by my rules."

Unexpectedly, he grinned. "Very well. What's the Aspen way?"

And so she explained everything about McGonagall's Army to him, and James Sirius Potter became an official member.

 **ooo**

The days passed- dragged, more like- till Halloween, with clusters of students whispering in the halls and teachers consistently having to give out detentions. All of Hogwarts was in an uproar. Professor Potter made excuses every time Aspen tried to speak to him alone, and James reported having the same problem. Granger grew increasingly frustrated, implementing more and more rules and getting ever disappointed as no one followed them. Even the first-years followed the example set by the upperclassmen, rebelling wherever and whenever possible. Studying went on, of course- OWLs and NEWTs would come either way. It just didn't show in class.

Halloween was on a Friday that year. Aspen had Potions first thing in the morning and left straight from breakfast to Professor Zabini's class. This was one of few where pranking was limited- the potentially disastrous effects of messing around with a potion simply weren't worth it. Professor Zabini seemed resigned, however, to the fact that his class became a zone for gossip and plotting, as students broke into teams and spoke in hushed tones over their cauldrons. When he came near, voices were raised and topics switched to potion ingredients, but Aspen knew the professor wasn't foolish enough to think that's what they really talked about.

This morning, he had them concocting an antidote for acromantula venom. Aspen sat with Aubrey, Ben, and Sylvester Bones. Ben idly doodled stars in his textbook, using his wand to erase them every few minutes, while Aubrey and Sylvester actually worked on the potion. Aspen's mind was elsewhere, and after she nearly ruined the whole thing by stirring counterclockwise Aubrey and Sylvester banned her from helping.

She had a theory that the Granger impersonator had formed some kind of longer-lasting polyjuice potion. Aspen had well studied all the follies of Hogwarts when Professor Potter had been a student, and had heard mention that Mad-Eye Moody had been impersonated for a full year by Barty Crouch Jr. Crouch had consistently needed to keep drinking polyjuice potion, but no one had seen Granger drinking it. The other option was that Granger was under the imperius curse- but Aspen had a feeling Professor Potter would have done something to stop it.

Aspen wondered if she could pose the question to Professor Zabini as theory, but also worried it would seem suspicious. She debated this point so long that class ended, and she was shuttled off to Transfiguration. That class attempted to steal more of her focus, as Professor Clearwater had them trying to produce and then vanish cats, but by the end of the block Aspen still hadn't gotten the hang of the spell, as her mind worked steady on another subject.

It was when she had no other choice that she started plotting rather than simply wondering. As she reached the Great Hall for lunch, she debated who to go to- James or Teddy. Teddy Lupin could easily disguise himself as a teacher and sneak back there, but he would have to know whatever protocol there might be for getting into the restricted section of the library. Aspen knew students weren't allowed to study polyjuice potions- it was a miracle the Slytherins had them on hand, and Aspen still didn't want to know why-

Wait.

Her eyes flitted to the Slytherin table and went along it, looking for anyone missing. The Slytherins had polyjuice potion already, but why would they want to impersonate Hermione? And how would they get the Ministry seal? Aspen tried to think back to the night McGonagall had been usurped.

Even the Slytherins had seemed afraid- but what if that was just an act, like when the Gryffindors pretended they had nothing to do with the pranks on the Slytherins? If there was one person, however, who _hadn't_ been in on the plot, it was Levi Scoundrel. Aspen spotted him just entering the Great Hall, his hair ruffled and his face at last healed. She stood and crossed the room to him.

"Levi- can I talk to you? Alone?"

His gray-blue eyes twinkled. "Wanting to relive the bonfire party?"

"No. It's not about that."

He seemed to realize she had a more serious problem, and nodded. "Ravenclaw common room at five."

Her eyebrows creased. "Why there?"

"As long as you can answer the riddle, they'll let you in, and the Ravenclaws never mind."

Aspen nodded. "Got it. See you then."

She turned back to the Great Hall and moved to her seat. James came in and sat across from her, looking worried.

"Aspen? You've been unfocused all day. What's on your mind?"

She made the decision on the spot. Teddy had suffered enough, and she could always distance James from the act- if she were caught- by saying she stole the cloak.

"I need to borrow that thing you mentioned."

* * *

 _a/n: things are heating up at hogwarts! leave your thoughts in the reviews!_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Ravenclaw common room was a known location to most Hogwarts students, primarily thanks to Beignet, Victoire Weasley's cat. Entering the common room, however, was a different challenge than just finding it.

Aspen approached the knocker and it contorted to an ugly stone face as Aspen wondered what the password might be.

The knocker spoke, "In lack of light I prowl and howl, but you would not know me by man's scowl. What am I?"

Aspen raised her eyebrows. _That's too easy!_ "A werewolf."

The face turned back to a knocker and the door opened, revealing a circular, blue-themed common room. Aspen stepped through to see towering bookshelves, star-patterned wallpaper, and several Ravenclaws milling about. Fourth, fifth, and seventh years were done with classes for the day, and Carlisle McKinnon and Victoire Weasley looked up at Aspen's entry. Beignet jumped down from Victoire's lap to greet her.

"Aspen!" Carlisle called to her. "What brings you here?"

The fluffy cat wound around Aspen's feet as the Gryffindor made her way to her two friends and sat at their table. "Needed somewhere to talk in private. To a Slytherin. His idea."

"Oh, Teddy comes here all the time for quiet study, so that's fine as long as Esme doesn't see," Victoire said pleasantly.

"Is it Levi Scoundrel?" Carlisle asked with a grin. "I heard about the bonfire party."

Aspen rolled her eyes. "It _is_ him, but it's not like that."

Victoire and Carlisle exchanged smirks. "If you say so."

"Wonder if he's stranded in the hall?" Victoire mused.

Aspen shrugged. "Might be. Hey, is that homework for Charms? Can you help me?"

It was 4:30 and Aspen and Carlisle were locked in debate about the practicality of shielding versus disarming in a duel, Charms chart cast aside and Victoire reading _Theories of Relativity in Astronomy,_ when the door opened to reveal a rather harried Levi Scoundrel. The Slytherin hurried in and spotted Aspen, making his way quickly to her and sitting down.

"We'll have to continue this discussion later," Aspen said to Carlisle, and Victoire marked her page in her book.

"C'mon, Carlisle- let's go see if that Merlin book is back in the library yet…"

The two Ravenclaws departed, leaving Aspen and Levi to themselves.

"So- what did you want to talk to me about?"

Aspen struggled to articulate her question. She didn't like this conversation- Tia Shannon was a Slytherin, and Levi was a Slytherin, and Aspen didn't want Levi to think she was prejudiced against his house. Rivalry was reserved for pranking and quidditch- not serious accusations.

"I… Noticed something and had a thought."

He set his elbow on the table and rested his head on his fist. "Go on."

The pose, completed with messy blond hair and bright gray-blue eyes, was ridiculously attractive and not helpful at all. Aspen reddened slightly at the thought and plowed forward. "The night McGonagall left- were there any Slytherins missing from the Great Hall?"

Levi's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he sat up. "Why?"

"I just- I remembered that wasn't long after Claire was kidnapped."

His eyes narrowed further. "What are you implying, Aspen?"

He wasn't taking it well. Aspen had never witnessed his anger directed at her. She cleared her throat. "Confession time- we used a source inside Slytherin to steal some polyjuice potion from Eloise Flint. I just- I had the thought that maybe the Granger impersonator was aware of the polyjuice potion in Slytherin dorms, too."

Relief crashed over Levi. "Is that all?" His anger dissipated. "Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

Aspen shook her head. "I wanted to talk to you about it first."

He leaned close and took her hand. "Aspen- Eloise had polyjuice potion because one of the younger Slytherins has a particular affliction. You wouldn't have seen her in the Great Hall that night because she was covering for him. That's why I got defensive just now."

"Oh. I… Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, I'm glad it was you." He squeezed her hand. "It's crossed my mind, too, that the impersonator might be a Slytherin. But if it is, they're already graduated. We've been trying to figure it out ourselves- Slytherin has a bad enough reputation, we hoped to salvage some good reputation by catching the crook."

Aspen processed this. "So- you guys have no idea either?"

"No. Any Slytherins psychotic enough to try something like this are also too proud to condescend to being seeing as Hermione Granger. She was notoriously disliked by the Slytherins, and the ones that didn't hate her wouldn't be this crazy."

Aspen conceded he had a point. Besides, it wasn't Slytherin's way to attempt a coup d'etat via impersonation- they would more likely find a way to influence the school by subtle means. Aspen nodded. "Makes sense." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you, Levi. I really don't- I mean, I just want to say I'm not suspecting Slytherin because of past reputations. It could just as well be a Gryffindor. It's just because of the polyjuice potion."

Levi lifted Aspen's chin with his finger. "Hey- it's alright. If I thought you were prejudiced, I wouldn't have told you anything about our afflicted student."

A shrill, tempered voice suddenly broke across the room: "Scoundrel! Lockhart! What are you doing in here!"

Aspen grinned. "She's oddly reminiscent of Claire MacMillan."

"Love you, Clearwater!" Levi called. He grinned at Aspen. "Let's go!"

The two non-Ravenclaws raced out past a rather disgruntled Esme Clearwater, the Head Girl howling all the while. They burst into the corridor laughing and Levi grasped Aspen's hand.

"Come with me!"

They tore off, landing on the moving staircase at a flying leap, and headed up through the castle. Esme Clearwater's elevated scolding vanished behind them. Levi led Aspen by the hand till they at last reached the Astronomy Tower, where they hunched over, gasping for breath.

"That was excellent," Aspen panted.

"Scoundrel! Lockhart!"

Levi looked up at her from behind a scruff of dark blond hair, grinning. "Deja vu, eh?"

Aspen chuckled and straightened up. Levi's eyes glinted with defiance as Granger stormed down the hall to them, looking furious.

"Why are you running in the halls!"

Granger faced them with glaring eyes and arms akimbo. Aspen crossed her arms out of habit and Levi raised his eyebrows at Aspen.

"Truth?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

Levi returned his glimmering gaze to Granger with a pleasant smile. "We smuggled ourselves into the Ravenclaw common room to discuss the merits of shielding spells compared to disarming. Then one of the Ravenclaws noticed us and screamed us out, so we went sprinting down the halls, vandalizing the property and bullying first years."

Aspen was well aware she had just landed herself in a heap of trouble larger than dragon-dung, yet she found herself laughing as Granger looked ready to combust. The headmistress fumed and then burst like a broken pipe:

"I don't know _why_ you _imbeciles_ believe you can do whatever you want anytime you like! Hogwarts has _rules_ for a _reason!_ I don't want to know what you were _really_ running from but- but go now to my office! You're both in a world of trouble and I'm not putting up with this asinine disobedience! _Go! Now!"_

The verbal battery that followed was ever after a blur in Aspen's memory. Granger was so infuriated she was spitting and barely comprehensible- this, accompanied by Levi occasionally noting, "Really?" and "Incredible," had Aspen in stitches from suppressed laughter. When they left two hours later, it was with goofy grins and a month of detentions. They headed straight for the Great Hall.

"Well- that was an enlightening experience," Levi commented as they returned to their classmates, who were mostly nose-deep in the Halloween feast.

"How so?" Aspen asked.

"Granger definitely isn't a Slytherin."

 **ooo**

It was the first time in five years that Aspen didn't indulge in the Halloween feast till she felt near to bursting.

She limited how much she ate, while encouraging others to eat plenty. James pretended to fret over her and she lied that she wasn't hungry. When they returned to the common room, James presented Aspen with a box containing chocolate cake, which he announced that he'd smuggled in from the feast, to the approval of their peers. Aspen thanked him and headed into her dorm to lay down, accounting the poor condition of her stomach as why she was going to bed so early.

Aubrey came up to check on her about the time Aspen laid down and leaned on the door. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Aubrey lifted an eyebrow. "Not eating, turning in early, James Potter giving you a cake…? Disappearing for two hours and coming back with Leviathan Scoundrel?"

Aspen hadn't ever had to keep secrets from Aubrey. But Slytherin's afflicted student and James' heirloom cloak weren't Aspen's secrets to tell. She swallowed heavily. "I wish I could tell you, but…"

Aubrey sighed, closed the door, and sat down on the bed next to Aspen's. "Aspen, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course! I love you, too, Aubrey- this just isn't mine to tell."

"Well… I'm trying to help you with all this, but it feels like we've barely communicated since everything started. We always do the first Hogsmeade trip together, and spend the holidays together. Ben's alright, but you're the only reason he and I ever hang out. I'm not saying stop fighting- I see how much all this means to you- I'm just saying… Give yourself some time, too. And me. You're a teenage girl, Aspen, not a war hero, and I'm your best friend- maybe second to Ben- and you _have_ to make time for these things. Let yourself be a teenager."

Aspen finally registered the tension in her shoulders and her eyes blurred. "I love you, Aubrey, and you're right. Keep reminding me when to slow down. I have to do something important tonight, but tomorrow night, after quidditch, we'll do a girls' night, alright?"

Aubrey nodded. "Do you want me to wait up for you?"

Aspen almost said yes, but remembered the cloak. "Thank you, but no. I'll be alright."

Aubrey stood and patted Aspen's copper hair. "Alright. Get some rest, and I'll wake you when everyone else is asleep."

"Thanks, Aub."

"Goodnight."

Aubrey disappeared back to the common room. Aspen tossed and turned for a while, not quite dozing. She had barely lapsed into a hazy dream when Aubrey shook her awake again.

Aspen lay awake until she was sure Aubrey was asleep. She crept out of bed and withdrew the chocolate cake box, making sure Claire and Jazz slept across the room. Aspen aimed her wand and cast the counter-spell to transfigure the cloak back into its original form. The chocolate cake vanished, replaced by crumpled, shimmering fabric. Aspen withdrew it and bunched it into her robes before stuffing the box back under her bed and leaving.

She donned the cloak in the common room and headed out into the corridor. The Fat Lady was asleep in her frame and the halls were silent. Aspen stepped quietly along; her fear of getting caught made Aspen impatient to get this over with, but she knew making even a sound would be the end.

The halls moved by around her, shadowy corridors not even disturbed by ghosts. Come to think of it, the only ghosts Aspen had seen much of since the Granger thing were the Bloody Baron and Peeves- she didn't hope to run into either of them. Aspen moved with all the silence and caution she could muster; when she saw a couple of suits of armor march by a couple corridors down, Aspen didn't move for ten minutes.

It seemed to take ages to reach the library. In truth it was only half an hour, but that was still much longer than usual. She hurried in and went straight to the Restricted Section, perusing the aisles in quick strides till she found a section about potions. She hesitated and grabbed three books- an advanced book of study, another for theoretical experimentation, and a book of extreme records. Aspen tucked all three into her robes and headed into the silent library once more, hoping beyond hope that Madam Pince didn't hide out in there after hours.

Aspen had just reached the seventh floor again when she heard voices and froze.

She crept along the corridor to an alcove and hid behind a statue of a crying woman, squeezing in against its shoulder. She listened to the voices and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. It was Professor Potter and Professor Zabini.

"You know as well as I do that we have to do something," Professor Potter said as Aspen went silent and focused on their words.

"I know- but what is there to do? She has Ministry permission."

"I'm not so sure she does." Aspen strained her ears as Professor Potter lowered his voice further. "And even if _Hermione_ does, that's not Hermione. We all know that."

Professor Zabini's sigh gusted down the empty halls. "I told you already, Potter- there's nothing we can do, and I'm not meddling in it."

"I'm not asking you as our old classmate, Blaise. I'm asking you as the Hogwarts potionmaster. I've thought of a way to solve this."

"How?"

"Veritaserum."

The shoulder of the crying woman statue then chipped under Aspen's weight and a piece cracked and clattered to the floor. The sound was like a firework in the near-silent corridor.

"Someone's here!" Professor Zabini hissed.

"Go!"

The two professors' footsteps shot off in opposite directions. Distantly, Aspen heard the cacophonic approach of suits of armor speeding in her direction. She ducked out of the alcoe and sped off on her toe-tips. The Fat Lady was just three corridors away- an alarm started caterwhauling elsewhere- Peeves could be heard shouting, "Students out of bed! Students out of bed!"

Abruptly, the suits of armor stopped approaching and headed for the direction of the alarm.

Aspen didn't wait around for them to come back.

* * *

 _ch. 13 one day early because we have to take my sister back to the airport tomorrow and i'll be gone all day ;-; enjoy the chapter!_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Come morning, Aspen acted as casual as possible.

Grogginess came naturally, as her thoughts had kept her awake long after returning and stashing the cloak. The conversation she'd overheard between Professor Potter and Professor Zabini made her eager to hear the sequel conversation- and relieved this might all be over soon. And if it wasn't… They now had the books to help them find more clues.

Aspen had just given the cloak, transfigured into a bezoar, to James, when Claire exploded into the common room ghostly pale and looking faint. She dashed straight to Aspen, Aubrey, Ben, and James and exclaimed, "It's horrible! Come see!"

And they'd no real choice but to follow.

Claire hugged herself as she led them downstairs, shaking and pale all the while. Back on the first floor, a cluster of students murmured around the wall outside the Great Hall. Claire would go no further; Tia Shannon found the prefect and guided her away into the Great Hall. Aspen braved the crowd, shuffling through to the front. On the way, Jeremy Wood muttered to her, "Granger hasn't left her office since she saw!"

Aspen emerged at the front and gasped. Painted on the wall in red was a poem:

 _O Loathsome Deceiver- You'll have your time,_

 _Till I come reclaim this face of mine,_

 _False brown eyes_

 _And multitudinous lies_

 _Will all be spies._

 _Prepare, Reflection, for Erised to rectify._

When Aspen finished reading, she met Aubrey's blaming brown eyes and hastily whispered, "It wasn't me! This isn't what I was doing!"

Aubrey sighed, shook her head, and left for the Great Hall. Aspen sighed after her, then turned and lurched back to see Professor Potter had edged to the front of the crowd as well. Under the incredulous gaze of his students, he touched his fingers to the red letters. He lifted his hand to his nose and sniffed, and then wiped his hand on his robe with a decisive nod.

"Color-changed ink," he announced, and then glanced at the lot of them. "Go on, all of you- off to breakfast! You've seen your fill!"

Aspen hurried along with the rest of them, trying to shake off her grogginess- and it was well that she did as she remembered:

Gryffindor played Ravenclaw in a few hours' time.

Aspen had no choice then but to eat heartily and hurry upstairs for a cold shower. Freshly awakened, she did everything she could to shake the thoughts from her head- quidditch needed her now, and if she wanted a legacy like Ginny Weasley's, she needed to get herself together and _focus._ As she entered the Gryffindor common room after her shower, Jeremy Wood found her.

"Oi- Lockhart. We're meeting at the pitch an hour before the game starts. I think everyone is rattled after this morning and could do with a good pep talk."

Aspen nodded. "Got it. See you then."

It felt like the quidditch season had been swept under the rug by everything else happening; tryouts were a blip in Aspen's memory and practices had been fewer and further between with everything going on. And now, suddenly, they were facing the Ravenclaw quidditch team- they'd have to get it together to win. Or maybe it was just Aspen who wasn't playing up to par. She tried to remember practices, if Wood had yelled at anyone else as much as her, but her memory was all muddy. Was this what performance anxiety felt like?

"Aspen? We have to go."

She had sat on the common room couch for a blurry half-hour and it took Sarah McLaggen prodding her to wake Aspen from the daze. Aspen met the fourth-year's crystal blue eyes. "Sarah, I'm going to fail us, help."

But Sarah rolled her eyes and took Aspen's left arm while William Thomas took Aspen's right arm and the two pulled her out of the chair. Sarah clapped Aspen on the back. "You're not going to fail us- you never have. Remember last year when we were 60-70 to Slytherin and Jordan had just spotted the snitch, and you were the only one who noticed, and you made two more goals in about three seconds so we were 80-70 and then he caught the snitch, we won by a landslide, and ended up getting house cup? Nothing has changed. It's only been a few months since then."

"It's been _eight months."_

"Seven. You'll be fine. Let's go."

Sarah and William dragged Aspen downstairs as the chaser fretted and worried. When they approached the pitch and Aspen still hadn't straightened up, Sarah faced her and woke Aspen with an echoing slap. Aspen gaped as the sting woke her up.

"Now, Aspen, are you a champion or a failure?"

Aspen sagged. "I'm a failure."

Sarah slapped her again, this time the other way. "Stop that nonsense. Are you a _champion_ or are you a _failure!?"_

"I'm a champion."

Sarah slapped her one more time. "More enthusiasm! Are you a champion or a failure!?"

" _I'm a champion!"_

"There we go," Sarah said. "Now, c'mon, Lockhart- we've got an hour of Wood prattling and then we've got a game to win. We need your usual wit and gusto to keep the team awake."

Sarah all but dragged Aspen into the locker room, where the rest of the team already waited.

"Five after ten!" Wood barked as Aspen donned her quidditch robes. "What kept you?"

"Performance anxiety," Sarah said. "Had to give our chaser a few good slaps to get her head in the game."

Artorus Zwei, the third chaser (with Sarah being the second), glanced up at this and then turned back to pulling on his gear. Wood crossed his arms.

"Haven't got time for that, Aspen. It's my last year here and I am _going_ to get that house cup again. We're building a record right now and I'm determined to be part of it. My dad won the house cup his seventh year and I'm not letting him down."

"Here, here!" Zachariah Jordan, already dressed and ready, chorused, and it echoed around the room.

Aspen turned around, leaning on her locker. "I'm good. Back in my mindset. Hit us with the hard truths, Wood, it's pep-talk time."

Wood nodded, and the team clustered around. Aspen noticed James Potter, one of the beaters, glance over to see if there was a seat by Aspen, but she was already flanked by Sarah and Artorus, as they were the three chasers. James sat by William Thomas, the other beater, instead. Jeremy Wood clapped his hands, facing them.

"Alright- you know my reasons for wanting house cup. Family legacy and all that. But you know why else we need it? Because we are _Gryffindors!_ We're the best house! We're the house for bravery and friendship and if _that_ can't get us a few quidditch matches won, nothing will. Zach- my Zachy boy- best friend- also in your last year- I need _you_ at your best, but I also need you paying attention to the scoreboard. Lockhart did us a good favor last year when she got us up twenty more points right before you caught the snitch; that was incredible. This year, I want you to let us score a good few points before you catch the snitch. Pull a few feints, trick the other seeker, whatever you have to do. Ravenclaw has the same seeker this year as every year- Esme Clearwater. But it's also her seventh year _and_ they, for whatever reason, made her quidditch captain. Because Head Girl and two years of being a prefect weren't enough. But you've beat her every year and she'll be on her guard because of that. _Trick that awful woman._ "

"Here, here!" Sarah called out, pumping her fist, and it echoed again, this time the whole team calling it.

"Thank you, Sarah," Jeremy said. "Now, my chasers: score all the points you can. I know that's pretty obvious, but I mean, really, be on top of your game. We have some excellent chasers- the lot of you are _really_ good- and, McLaggen, you've shown some real blossoming talent just in the two years we've been grooming you. Zwei, you just keep raising the standard of what a good chaser is, and Lockhart, you tend to play decently until you decide to pull out some unbelievable power-move. Keep that up, all three of you. My beaters! Where are you? Potter, Thomas, there you are. You two are going to be the difference between success and crippling failure in the hospital wing. I'm _hoping_ Ravenclaw won't play too dirty- but if Esme's really determined to get the house cup, there's no telling. Protect our chasers, but if Jordan's in danger, you flank him, got it?"

James raised his fist. "Here, here!"

"Good. And as for me, I'm keeper, so I've got to keep Ravenclaw from scoring too many points. Slytherin is fast, but Ravenclaw is tricky- they're good about feinting on one side and sneaking up on the other. Beaters, if you see them try that, _throw a bludger at them._ Alright! I think that covers all bases. Let's crush this!"

"Er, Jeremy?" Zachariah Jordan spoke up, and the Gryffindor quidditch captain turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm?"

"It's only 10:11. We have forty-nine minutes till the match starts."

Jeremy's brow creased and he glanced around, and then looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist, then grabbed Zachariah's wrist and looked at his watch, and then stood back with hands on his hips and a nod.

"So it is, so it is. Er… Anyone have some fun stories?"

James spoke up immediately, "One time in third year there was this gnome-"

"Not from James."

"Aww."

Laughter bubbled among the Gryffindors, and then Sarah started talking about last year's Quidditch World Cup and some things she had seen that might help them. The team discussed tips and strategies, occasionally sharing humorous stories of things that definitely had _not_ worked (like Zachariah trying a Wronski Feint on a vintage broom). Before they knew it, forty-nine minutes had passed, and they were marching out onto the pitch.

Applause chorused from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins booed, and then the sound reversed as Ravenclaw emerged on the opposite side. Aspen met Carlisle McKinnon's eyes and grinned. He grinned back, their mirrored expressions seeming to say, _You're going down._

Madame Hooch greeted them with her usual hawkish golden gaze. "Alright- a clean game, got it? I shouldn't have to lecture you lot too much. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Madame Hooch," Jeremy Wood said, and she cut her eyes at them, and then directed them to mount their brooms. This was it- the quidditch game was finally starting. Aspen boarded her Nimbus 2020, seeing her companions do the same. A trill of nervous excitement ran through her, but now, in the face of the opposing team and the roaring stands, she had lost all her performance anxiety. She was _Aspen Lockhart-_ the chaser that had won games for them.

The whistle blew and the trunk was opened.

The game was in play.

Aspen dove immediately and kicked a quaffle toward Ravenclaw's goal. Carlisle McKinnon, already there, knocked the opposite way. Aspen made eye contact with her other chases- Sarah and Artorus- and nodded. They set about a feint while Aspen headed for the other quaffle. Fiona Thomas of Ravenclaw was already commentating.

"McLaggen of Gryffindor has quaffle in possession- she throws- McKinnon blocks- _oh!_ Zwei catches and throws it! Bad luck, McKinnon. First goal goes to Gryffindor. And it seems Lockhart has the other- but she didn't see that bludger!"

Aspen rolled and sped on, quaffle under her arm, after taking a bludger to the leg. James lifted an arm, calling an apology, and she nodded at him, continuing toward the Ravenclaw goal-posts.

"Hana Rhee has stolen the quaffle from McLaggen! She zooms to Gryffindor's posts! She's going- but she's blocked by Wood! _Ooh!_ He hits it back- Zwei in possession- Patil took that bludger like a champ- _Go, Finnigan! Finnigan in possession and moving fast! She shoots-_ if they made a rule against a keeper being too good, Jeremy Wood would be banned from the game. Yikes- and Lockhart has snuck to the other side and thrown the quaffle from halfway across the field! How did she _do_ that! Score is 20-0 Gryffindor in the lead!"

The game continued, with James and William Thomas eventually having to shield Jeremy Wood and Zachariah Jordan from bludgers. Meanwhile, Aspen scored several more goals- but Ravenclaw was catching up.

Fiona Thomas continued on her only-slightly-biased account of the game. "60-40, Gryffindor still in the lead- Zwei and Lockhart throw both quaffles at once- Lockhart scores- 70-40! Zwei catches one quaffle, Rhee snags the other! She's taking off across the field! Sanjay Patil saves her from a bludger! But what has Zachariah Jordan, Gryffindor seeker, spotted? Is this another feint, or- he's diving! It's a nose-dive! He's going to crash- _no! What is this!_ He's caught the snitch and Potter and Lockhart have caught him!"

Zachariah's broom fell out from under him as he held up the snitch, and Aspen and James held him up by his arms before lowering him the last six feet to the grass.

Fiona's incredulous sigh echoed across the stadium. "It seems Gryffindor wins, 220-40, with the catching of the snitch! What a _game!_ What a win!"

The Gryffindor team gathered around, cheering as they tackled Zachariah, Aspen, and James, brooms prodding into the group hug and lost among too many arms.

The stadium was cacophonic with applause and cheers storming from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands- and even a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins impressed by the teamwork and skill. Aspen's cheeks hurt from grinning and cheering so much. She met James' eyes among the cluster of exuberant Gryffindors and grinned at him. It had taken their teamwork to accomplish this- and they made an excellent team. There was a glow in both their faces that felt like a little more than quidditch victory.

Then the team pooled together and lifted Zachariah Jordan, ending the moment, and began to cart him off to Gryffindor tower for an all-evening party. No curfew could end the madness that was about to ensue.

The party lasted for hours, as expected- someone had a stash of butterbeers, which were quickly distributed among the cheering crowds of the common room. Someone else brought out a record player, and Zachariah was passed around the common room among his adoring fans. The rest of the quidditch team also enjoyed considerable special treatment- Jeremy Wood ended up getting Clementine Reginald to agree to a date with him to Hogsmeade, Aspen was given a first-year's entire stash of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans because he'd heard she liked them, and Sarah McLaggen was asked out by several third-year boys (all of whom she rejected).

Aspen ended up squeezed on the couch with Sarah, William, and James. Aubrey Jeremy on the floor around them, and they were all tipsy with butterbeer. For a half-hour, they all sat and laughed and enjoyed themselves, and then Aspen glanced around.

"Hey, Aub- have you seen Ben?"

Aubrey hiccupped. "Not for a while. He was here at first, but he's disappeared."

"Hmm. I'll go find him." Aspen stood from the couch. "Be right back."

She disappeared into the shuffling crowd, and didn't see him anywhere. He'd been buoyant since the game- Ben pretended not to understand sports but he would get excited as anyone else when Gryffindor won- and it wasn't like him to disappear mid-party. When Aspen didn't find her best friend in the common room, she stepped out of the portrait-hole and walked down the corridor a ways. There- she heard voices from a… Broom closet?

She stepped over and opened it, and her jaw dropped.

Ben and Zachariah leapt apart, gaping at her. Ben exclaimed, "Aspen! It's not- I mean it is- but- don't tell Aubrey!"

Aspen cleared her throat. "I won't tell anyone, promise."

She closed the door and heard Zachariah, muffled through the door, ask Ben, "She'll keep it secret, right?"

Aspen hurried back to the common room, unable to erase the expression of shock from her face. When Aubrey and James found her and asked what had happened, she just shook her head, unable to come up with an answer. She mumbled something about disgusting overzealous fourth years, and that kept James from asking any more questions. Aubrey, though- she would find out eventually, wouldn't she?

Aspen ended up one of the last in the common room, recovered from the shock of her best friend and her other best friend's brother. It didn't help that her other best friend was with her brother's best friend. Friendship got weird, Aspen decided, and hung out with Sarah and William instead. She was just about to finally head to bed when James approached her.

"I- I meant to ask you something."

She paused at the base of the dorm steps. "Oh. Alright, then."

He leaned close. "When I loaned you the… 'Cake,' you didn't- you didn't do that poem, did you?"

She gaped briefly, and then composed herself. "Oh! Oh, no. I really just went to the library."

He leaned closer, his earnest green eyes so close she could see the thin veins of gold in them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, James. I promise you."

He nodded and then lingered, his eyes turning to the freckles along Aspen's cheeks, and then he smiled and stepped back. "Alright. I'm off to bed, then. Goodnight, Aspen."

"Night, James."

He vanished up one staircase and she walked up the other.

 **ooo**

Come Monday afternoon, Aspen had a particular order of business in Defense Against the Dark Arts that she didn't look forward to. There were few conversations she had ever dreaded having with Professor Potter, and all the others besides this one had occurred in first year, when she was new and much more easily intimidated.

She sat next to Claire and they worked on their textbook notes; most of the class was buzzing from the news next week they would practice dueling, and barely focused on their notes. Claire, however, kept Aspen focused, not knowing the truth of Aspen's distraction.

When the class period came to an end, most students hurried off to whatever their next class was, and Aspen lingered. She had 'accidentally' dropped her textbook on the floor, causing the notes to fall out. She reorganized them as her classmates left, and by the time she had her book back together the class was empty but for Professor Potter. He creased his eyebrows, knowing her too well to think dropping her book was an accident.

"What is it, Lockhart?"

She swallowed heavily and walked up to the desk. "I… I have to confess something. But first I have to tell you the poem was _not_ me."

He held up a hand. "One moment." He looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Teddy?"

Aspen glanced around to see Teddy Lupin had walked in, and he held up his hands and said, "I'll come back later, it's fine."

Professor Potter nodded and Teddy walked back out. Professor Potter waited a moment and then turned back to Aspen. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "That- that was me in the hall Friday night. I'm the one who overheard you and Professor Zabini."

A rigidity entered his frame. "And what's your plan, then?"

"We students don't like Granger any more than you do," she said. "We know that's not the real Hermione Granger. McGonagall herself said so. I just- I just wanted you to know it was me that overheard you, and I'm not going to say anything to the other professors about it."

He seemed to understand her reasoning, and nodded. "Very well. But if you aren't responsible for the poem- and I know you aren't, because they've come forward, too- then what were you doing? It's very dangerous to roam the halls after hours right now, and you have _got_ to be careful."

"I was getting a book from the restricted section of the library," she admitted. She sighed. "Deduct points if you have to; I know I broke the rules. But- wait, who made the poem?"

"That's none of your concern," he said, but Aspen saw the protective gleam in his eyes. Who would be close to the kitchens, with no fear of getting caught? The answer was obvious- he had just been in here. Teddy.

Aspen nodded and stepped back. "Alright. Well, I just- I wanted you to know you don't have to worry about the person that overheard you. Do I have to serve detention, or…?"

Professor Potter shook his head, sorting a few papers on his desk. "No, it's alright. Just- don't go out at night again, alright? It's not worth the risk."

Aspen nodded and strode out, relieved that had gone over as well as it had.

As she headed down the halls for her next class, a hand caught her arm and snatched her into a shadowy alcove.

"We need to talk."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Unknown to her then, this conversation would be the one to finally snap Aspen Lockhart.

It was Levi Scoundrel, his blue-gray eyes earnest and his blonde hair a mess. He looked somehow older- more than just the two years that separated him from Aspen. He stared down at her.

"Was it you?"

She lifted her eyebrows. "What?"

"You know what. The poem outside the Great Hall."

"No," Aspen said immediately.

He leaned closer, eyebrows inching higher. "Aspen- the Slytherins think it _was_ you. They're furious, because we were the first people to get there and half of them are serving detentions for the next _two weeks._ And Granger accused us because Eloise and Sylvester were laughing at her shocked expression. She's convinced it's us- and they're convinced it's you. If you're covering for someone, you _need_ to tell me."

Aspen wasn't certain it was Teddy, but she would never tell Levi even if it was. "I'm _not."_

"I can see in your eyes that you're hiding something. Where were you Friday night?"

Aspen's stare was turning to a glare. "None of your business, Levi. I have things to get done-"

His hand flashed up, his palm meeting the wall by his shoulder. "Not till we discuss this."

"It's _discussed,_ Levi."

"It's not! Was it another Gryffindor?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled it out of the way. "Whether it was or wasn't is none of your business, nor mine."

"The Slytherins are out of McGonagall's Army."

Aspen clamped a hand over his mouth and pinned him against the other side of the alcove. "Not so loud!" She lowered her hand. "Leave or stay, I don't care. I know a bad reputation is worse for you than it is for me-"

"When I started at Hogwarts, some of the seventh years were still those who had been locked in the dungeons based on house alone during the Battle of Hogwarts. Eleven-year-olds whose ambition placed them with Death Eaters. So _yes,_ we worry about a 'bad reputation'- because our green ties label us as genocidal murderers."

"No one thinks that of you!" Aspen suppressed a groan and hurried on. "None of us think that about any of the Slytherins. Our rivalry is as simple as quidditch these days. If Granger follows old stereotypes, that's _why_ we're fighting-"

"The Slytherins aren't going to fight anymore because they don't see a point! Even _if_ we get McGonagall back, we're _still_ seen as 'evil' or what-have-you by everyone else. You need to give them a reason to believe you'll stand up for them- even if that means turning in someone else! Our whole house suffers because of some Gryffindor!"

Someone paused in the corridor, noticing them, and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Not now, Potter," both Aspen and Levi said to James, whose eyebrows lifted. Aspen was boiling, too steamed up to notice the concern in James' green eyes.

"I don't know what's going to kill you first, Lockhart," Levi hissed, "Your stubbornness or your loyalty."

Aspen shot back, "Which one is that you envy more, Scoundrel?"

"Neither- I don't like anything that condemns a whole house just to protect one person. Whoever this is must be just as precious as the _Boy Who Lived_ was back in the day."

"Hey!" James said. Aspen and Levi both turned- in time for James to throw Levi against the wall, holding the Slytherin by the collar. "My dad is the reason any of us are here! You're a muggle-born- you should know that!"

"No life is more important than anyone else's," Levi hissed, pushing James off him. Aspen's hand flew up, pushing James behind her and standing dangerously close to Levi as he said, "Not even Potter's."

"I get that you're mad," Aspen said, her voice frighteningly quiet. "But that's no excuse to bring someone's family into this. I'm not protecting anyone- I don't know who's responsible for that poem. The Slytherins can give up; I don't care. We'll do it without them." Aspen was dimly aware of several torches extinguishing behind her as she glared at Levi. "As for you? I'm done with you. And don't you _dare_ touch James Sirius Potter- or insult his father- in front of me again. Next time, I won't be so sweet."

Aspen turned over her shoulder and clasped James' arm in her hand. "James? Let's go."

James walked in silence next to her, his eyes wide. Aspen strode toward the Gryffindor common-room, still livid, her copper eyes molten with retained anger. Aspen had always held a spark- right then, she was an inferno.

"Aspen! Aspen Lockhart, wait!"

Someone was running toward them from the hall. Aspen whirled around, standing between the person and James. She found herself facing Emmeline Greengrass. The girl came to a panting halt, her hazel eyes bright, and straightened up a few feet away from Aspen.

"Hi," Emmeline said. "I- I just wanted you to know, Levi doesn't speak for Slytherin house. It's mostly the younger Slytherins, anyway, who want out of the Army- a few fourth years, and a third year or two who nosed their way in. Me and Tia and Jane Nott and- and so many others are still on board. Please don't let Levi make you think the whole house has turned their back."

Aspen nodded stiffly. "Thanks, Emmeline, but I- I need to go."

She saw James nod at Emmeline, a hint of apology in his green eyes, and they carried on. Once they got back to the Gryffindor common room, Aspen finally gave in and punched the table-top, letting out a loud and infuriated grunt before whipping out her wand to repair the table-top. She only noticed then that Ben and Aubrey sat there. Both stared up at her, Ben's blue eyes wide and Aubrey's brown stare shocked. Ben sat back in his seat.

"It's done- she's finally snapped!"

Jeremy Wood and Zachariah Jordan, the seventh years also not having a next class, stared up at her in shock as Aspen stormed over to the fire and the rant started to flow out into the quiet common room.

"That idiotic Slytherin has _no_ idea what he's talking about- stubbornness and loyalty are the traits that make a person _good!_ This is why Gryffindor is known for its heroes and Slytherin for its villains- and again, they brought the reputation on themselves, I don't know why _I'm_ expected to apologize for it- but it's because Gryffindor is brave! And we value our friends! And we _fight_ for them and lie for them and would lay down and die for them! Any of you, I would take a killing curse for!" Jeremy gaped at this and Aspen shot on. "So maybe I _am_ loyal to a fault, but I don't intend to be some tragic hero! And Levi Scoundrel can sit on a fire poker for all I care!"

She collapsed onto the couch, took a deep breath, and then saw James cautiously step toward her. She jumped back up.

"And _another_ thing-"

The rant continued until all the fire in Aspen's chest had finally faded. When nothing remained but smoke and embers, she whisked up the staircase to her dorm and laid down.

* * *

It was three hours later, when night had fallen and a low-intensity thunderstorm rumbled overhead, that a package was delivered to Aspen by Sarah McLaggen. The fourth year came quietly into the dorm, where Aspen sat on her bed reading (or not quite reading), and set a small box on her bed- one Aspen recognized. It was the chocolate cake box.

Aspen leaned forward after Sarah had left again and pulled the box closer to her. A scrap of parchment was folded over the top, which Aspen then unfolded and read:

 _Aspen-_

 _There's food in the box and adventure waiting in the common room when you're ready. Eat some dinner, and come down by seven if you'd like to come with me for something lighthearted._

 _-J.S.P., or "The Boy You Faced Down a Slytherin For"_

Aspen, her hand curled against her lips, laughed for the first time in hours. It was a small sound, barely warranted the word 'chuckle', but it was a laugh nonetheless. She folded the note and stashed it in her trunk, and then opened the box to find a plate loaded with food from the Great Hall. She wasn't entirely sure how James had smuggled it, but she was glad he did- laughter had bubbled away that anger, and hunger took its place. She ate quickly, barely tasting the flavors, and then headed downstairs.

Sure enough, a boy with curly black hair and smiling green eyes waited in the common room, leaning on a table where Sarah and William played chess. A laugh curved his lips and his olive skin seemed to glow. Aspen realized, perhaps for the first time, that James had aged, too- he was almost a head taller than her, and yet still broad-shouldered.

He spotted her entry and a wide grin broke across his face, lighting his green eyes. He called across the room to her, "I didn't think you'd take me up on my offer."

Aubrey and Ben glanced up from the couch by the fire and Aubrey added, "Yeah, I kind of thought you had died."

Aspen rolled her eyes and sighed, wandering over to James. Aubrey grinned and turned back to Ben; Aspen caught a flash of their conversation as Aubrey said, "So- what _happened?_ With Mika? You never told us about the party!"

"It's irrelevant!" Ben said. "There's- other stuff going on!"

"Yeah, yeah, the revolution- but what about your _love life?"_

Aspen mentally noted to ask Aubrey about it later, to find out what excuse Ben conjured. She felt like a bad friend for not making time to talk to Ben about the whole Zachariah thing, but there hadn't really been a chance- she was busy fighting, or Aubrey was there. She'd have to seize an opportunity soon; poor Ben must need someone to talk to.

Aspen approached James and he turned his charming smile to her. "Ready for adventure?"

She smiled back at him. "Oh, definitely. I think I need something to get my mind off… Today."

James laughed lightly. "Precisely my thought process. Come with me."

They headed out of the common room, Aspen feeling Aubrey's grin follow her out. She sent her friend a joking glare, and then followed James out through the portrait hole. They emerged in the empty corridor and started for the owlery, passing Carlisle McKinnon on his way back down. The Ravenclaw sent them a wave as he passed, and Aspen waved back amid listening to James' humorous chatter. Something peaceable encompassed James' way of talking about nothing and laughing all the while. A tense, restless part of Aspen relaxed just listening to him.

They reached the cold, icy stone walk to the owlery; the sun had sank in the autumn night, and the early storm had left dark water along the steps. They reached the top of the west tower and found the room full of tweeting, flapping owls. Aspen reflected again that she wanted to get an owl sometime, but each year she'd gone to the Magical Menagerie she hadn't felt a connection with any of the pets. She borrowed Ben's owl when she needed it, since he pretended his home life didn't exist while he was at Hogwarts.

James strode forward as the rain started up again outside, holding out his arm and calling, "Morrigan!"

Out from the countless owls, a magnificent black corvid swooped down to James, landing on his raised forearm. He reached up with his other hand and began to run his index finger along her chest; the bird was bigger than half the owls, and made an imposing figure, all majesty and glistening black feathers.

"Come meet her," James invited. "Carefully, though- she can be a bit prickly with new people. Pecked the wits out of Albus when she first met him."

Aspen edged forward. "Albus? Your brother?"

"Of course, what other Albus?"

Aspen stood a foot away from James and held up a nervous hand, like meeting a large stray dog. The raven watched her as Aspen said to James, "You haven't mentioned your brother much. Next year is his first year, isn't it?"

"Yes, he's finally getting to follow me onto the Hogwarts Express. He's an angsty codger, though- acts like he's world-weary already, likes to smart-mouth Dad. Don't know where he gets it from; nothing like Mum or Dad, or even our grandparents."

Aspen moved to shrug, and then froze as the raven ran her head along Aspen's outstretched hand. Aspen ran her fingers over the top of the raven's head. James grinned, forgetting his brother completely.

"Brilliant," he murmured. "Absolutely brilliant! Morrigan, meet Aspen. Aspen, this is Morrigan, my best friend."

The raven sat contently for another moment, and then turned to James with expectant eyes and held out a leg. He smiled at her and delved into his pocket, retrieving a letter and tying it to her leg. He petted her head once more.

"Alright, Morrigan, you've got a job to do. Wait till the rain stops, though, alright?"

She leaned forward and poked her beak around his robes, searching. He reached in another pocket and pulled out a few raspberries, which he held flat in his hand. Morrigan leaned down and snagged them in quick bites, and then touched her beak briefly to his cheek before launching herself in a flurry of wings and disappearing. James stepped back from the force of the sudden flight, blinking and grinning.

Aspen grinned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, holding his forearm in his hand. "She does that. She's a bit shy, really- gets nervous around newcomers. Don't know what happened to her before we had her, except that the Menagerie said to be gentle with her to start. But you should see her chase Lily's cat around the house."

Aspen laughed lightly, picturing it. "Lily's your sister, correct?"

"Yes; she'll be here in a few years. She's got this fluffy black cat, part kneazle I think, especially since if you catch him in the sun he's got brown spots along his side. A royal pain, and Morrigan likes to torment him."

Somewhere overhead, the raven cawed. Ben's owl, a small fluffy pygmy named Elton, came down to flap around Aspen's head and chirp loudly. A barn owl watched Elton with predatory eyes and Aspen stared it down while she held out her hand for Elton. The pygmy landed and hopped around her palm, flapping his wings and staring at her.

"This is ben's owl," Aspen said, laughing. "I use him more than Ben does."

James grinned and reached over to pet the pygmy, who responded by leaping onto James' arm and squawking loudly. Aspen grinned.

They stayed in the owlery for a while, talking about the owls and his raven, about his siblings and household pets (to include Ginny Potter's pygmypuff), about storms and childhood memories. The pressing, violent issues of Hogwarts melted away, lost in the drizzling rain and hooting owls, and for a time all that existed was the owlery, a pleasant rain, and James Sirius Potter.

When they returned to reality and headed back for their common room, it was to find Teddy Lupin on his side in the seventh floor corridor, nose bleeding and Professor Potter pointing a wand at him.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the week wait! I've had horribly writers' block the past few weeks and work has been super stressful. But I think this chapter was worth the wait, as it needed to be written when I wasn't all mentally congested. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

No pause existed, not an ounce of hesitation.

A stressed mind dissolved, replaced by clarity- action became necessity, and Aspen had already snapped. Nothing could stop her now; she'd already faced enough today, and the brief foray into the owlery had given her time to soothe her troubled mind. No reason presented itself to stop her from acting now.

In the flash of a heartbeat, she realized this, and her wand emerged from her robe sleeve and into her hand, and then it was pointed. The words flew from her lips as if instinct had imperius-charmed her:

" _Stupefy!"_

Professor Potter shot back into the opposite wall, and Aspen grabbed Teddy from the floor and vanished in a flurry of robes, leaving behind a horrified James. Aspen led Teddy through the halls, until he took the lead and couriered her downstairs. They raced down through the castle, Teddy occasionally wiping blood from his face, until they reached the ground floor. They didn't stop there; their feet carried them down a hallway near the Great Hall, and Teddy approached a painting of fruit and ran his finger over a pear. Aspen was dimly aware that, a moment later, they were in the kitchen, surrounded by hundreds of house elves, who all stared in shock.

"Go about your business," Teddy said, holding his forearm to his nose to staunch the bleeding. The house elves obliged and Teddy led Aspen further through the kitchen, toward a back corner where a few crates would shield them from sight. Teddy poked his head around the crates. "If anyone asks, we aren't here. _That's an order."_

The house elves all nodded obligingly, a few bowing or curtsying, and Teddy ducked back out of sight and faced Aspen. His dark blue eyes flashed lightning in the shadows. "That wasn't Professor Potter. That was the Granger impersonator."

"I thought as much," Aspen said, and reached up to move his arm. "Let me see your nose. I think I can fix it."

His eyebrows lifted. "You _think_ you can?"

"I've fixed Ben's; yours shouldn't be any different."

He nodded once and lowered his sleeve. Aspen pointed her wand. "Episkey."

An unpleasant crunching noise followed the word and Teddy groaned, clasping his hand to his nose in pain, and then cleared his throat and looked up. "I think that worked. Oi, Blinker- bring me a handkerchief."

One of the elves raced over with a handkerchief and handed it to Teddy. He pressed it to his nose and wiped off the blood, leaning back on the wall, and sighed. Aspen sat on a crate, clasping her hands between her knees, and shook her head.

"This is getting out of hand," she said. "Posing as your godfather and breaking your nose? What even happened?"

Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've… I've got a spot in the Room of Requirement where I've been growing flowers. They soothe Victoire and remind her to sleep. I was going up there to water them, when Professor Potter stopped me in the hall. At first, I thought it was him- sounded like him, acted like him. Then he started asking questions, about secret organizations in the castle. Apparently, Granger's caught wind of McGonagall's Army."

"Bloody hell," Aspen muttered.

"Yeah. So, at first I started to say there was nothing going on, just a few kids were suspicious- then I realized it wasn't him. He pressed for more information, and then… One thing led to another, he drew his wand, I drew mine, and it became a duel. This-" he pointed at his nose- "had just happened when you and James showed up." He pressed his hands to his face. "Oh, bloody hell, _James._ We just left him there!"

"He'll have to be alright," Aspen said, sighing. "There's not much we can do. I, however, am not going back to the Gryffindor common room tonight- I'm done pretending."

Teddy looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"We can't just keep… Going to class, doing homework, playing quidditch, _pretending_ like this isn't all the most surreal, dystopian form of Hogwarts any of us have ever seen. We need to crack down on what's legal, and who Granger really is, and how to stop this. I can't do that if I'm in class all the time, and especially now that I stunned a teacher- I could be expelled. We need McGonagall back immediately, and I'm not wasting any more time."

Teddy nodded in acceptance. "Alright. For tonight, stay here. I'll get Adalyn Fields to gather up some blankets, and some night-clothes from Hana. She's a little bit smaller than you, but you're both of a similar build. I'll be back in about ten minutes; stay here."

Aspen nodded and Teddy stood from the wall. His features twisted and his body shifted, so that in barely a minute a pudgy Hufflepuff first-year stood where he had. He strode out of the kitchen, and Aspen sank back against the wall.

The reality of the situation was sinking in as adrenaline and shock faded away. She had stunned a teacher- she had met Professor Potter's green eyes and cast a stunning spell. That was ground for immediate expulsion. She hadn't even taken time to consider consequences; she had seen her friend slumped on the ground, had seen a position of authority threatening him, and had known she'd do whatever needed doing to get Teddy to safety. Distantly, in the back of her mind, she had known that wasn't the real Professor Potter. Professor Potter would never do something like that- he hadn't saved Jeremy Wood from Granger's brutal detention just to injure his godson.

After a few minutes, the door to the kitchen opened, and she heard a crushingly familiar voice ask, "Where is she?"

"Where is who, sir?" one of the house elves squeaked.

"Aspen Lockhart. My student. I need to talk to her."

"A-a-ain't no Lockhart here, sir! Ain't no students! Not alloweds in the kitchen, they aren't!"

Professor Potter sighed. "I know she's here. Please lead me to her."

"N-n-not here, Professor! Not here, she aint'!"

Then another voice, soft and feminine, said, "I think Teddy said she's toward the back."

Aspen breathed a sigh of relief. Teddy Lupin might be a Hufflepuff, but he was far from soft and would never bow down and give away another student's position- besides, that was Adalyn Fields, so it must be the real Professor Potter. Aspen cleared her throat.

"Over here."

She heard the two cross the room, and then the DADA professor appeared with the Hufflepuff sixth-year. Adalyn smiled nervously and handed Aspen a small bag. "Here- some pajamas and a few pies my mum sent me. There's a quilt in there, too; Liona's bringing more blankets in an hour once the castle's settled down."

Aspen gratefully accepted. "Thank you, Adalyn."

The Hufflepuff girl smiled and shuffled back, and Professor Potter sat down on a crate near Aspen, grinning at her.

"So- I hear you stunned me."

Aspen smiled meekly. "Yes, well… Teddy was in danger. I didn't quite know what was going on, but I knew it wasn't right."

Professor Potter chuckled. "Thank you, Aspen. James ran from the fake me and found me in my office and told me what happened. He's…" Professor Potter's laughter disappeared, replaced with a sighing somberness. "He's on his way back home."

Aspen's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"I'm not having him here with whoever that is. If they'll hurt my godson, I'm not letting them anywhere near my son. I tried to convince Teddy to leave as well, but he refuses, and I can't make him. And I hear _you_ plan to go undercover and take this on yourself- what makes you think you can do it all on your own?"

"I didn't plan to do it on my own," Aspen said quickly, and then coughed. "Er… Well, I just- I don't want anyone else getting in trouble."

His eyebrows rose. "You have allies besides Teddy, then?"

"Half the school," Adalyn spoke up quietly. "Fourth years up, a few third years- we've all been trying to help out. That's why all the classes have been so chaotic."

Professor Potter gaped at her, and then turned his eyes back to Aspen. "You're- you've all started some sort of secret army?"

Aspen couldn't help an embarrassed sort of smile. "McGonagall's Army."

Professor Potter stared at her. " _And you didn't tell me?_ The founder of Dumbledore's Army? I could've helped!"

"We didn't want to get you in trouble," Aspen said. "You're a teacher- the rules are different for you."

"I'd rather get fired by a fake headmistress than one of you get expelled." Professor Potter shook his head. "Was James in on this?"

"Well…" Aspen trailed off, and Adalyn smiled.

"He recruited me."

Professor Potter sighed, glancing upward. "He's in the Room of Requirement, then. Faked an exit and everything."

Adalyn tilted her head. "How do you know he's there?"

"Because he's my son and if he's already signed up for a secret army without telling me, then there's no way he's leaving." Professor Potter sighed deeply. "Alright. Aspen, who's the most clever of the Gryffindors?"

"Do you mean the most logical or the most studious?"

"The one most likely to find the answer to a riddle."

"Oh- Clementine Reginald. Though you could probably just speak the answer to an empty corridor and Alice Longbottom would somehow get the answer."

He nodded. "Really? Alice?"

"Oh, yes," Adalyn agreed. "She just… Makes things happen. Inexplicably."

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind. But Clementine will do for this. Aspen, stay here, and I'm going to go 'tell the Gryffindors to go to bed early.' Clementine should pick up on the real meaning if I say everything right. I'll send James down in an hour with the cloak to get you to the Room of Requirement."

"How did you know-"

"Again, he's my son. I know his tricks and I know how you got through the library without getting caught. Blimey, did you think I just sat in the dorm all seven years I was here? I was a student, too, once." He stood from the crate. "Alright, Adalyn, get back to your dorm and lie low. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this."

She nodded. "Of course, Professor."

Professor Potter headed out and Adalyn turned to Aspen. "Do you need anything else?"

"I don't think so," Aspen said, and Adalyn headed out. She was on her own again, this time for a while.

She munched on snacks brought to her by the house elves, and then sat back and waited. There wasn't much for her to do right then, no existential crises or arguments or anything. Just her and her thoughts, alone, as she had been quite often of late. She sat back with a sigh, exhausted by her day. The row with Levi, and the chilly trip to the owlery- and now this.

She wondered what she feared more, being expelled or leaving her friends here in harm's way. How had she been so _reckless?_ If that had been Granger- and it most certainly had been- then… Then that was grounds for expulsion. You can't just stun a teacher. Aspen closed her eyes, and her father's face entered her mind, his inevitable disappointment at her failure.

And yet she hadn't failed- not really. Not by any moral standards. Yes, society suggests finishing school, but Aspen had learned more important things than which goblin rebellions occurred in the 15th century and which in the 16th. She had learned the value of holding to your convictions, to your friendships, and of standing up for what you believe in at all costs. So what if she were expelled? Once McGonagall was returned to her rightful place as headmistress, there would certainly be a hearing. It wasn't like Voldemort held reign over the Ministry these days.

 _I don't know what's going to kill you first, Lockhart, your stubbornness or your loyalty._

In the end, it had been loyalty- and Aspen hoped the news would wipe the smirk right off Levi Scoundrel's face.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A week passed of living in the Room of Requirement. On the second day, Claire MacMillan came to visit, bringing Aspen the study materials she had missed. Aubrey and Ben both stopped by to check on her, and Aspen thanked them and then sent them on their way. She loved them dearly, but she didn't want them getting in trouble for checking on her.

Jazz, surprisingly, came to visit that weekend, six days into Aspen's encampment.

"Don't you think it's all a bit melodramatic?" Jazz asked.

Aspen, lounged in a scarlet chair and taking notes on the next chapter of Arithmancy, glanced up with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Staking out in the Room of Requirement, having people bring you your notes so you can keep learning on your own, practicing defensive spells like you'll be attacked at any minute."

Jazz leaned on a table, studying Aspen's History of Magic notes, her cloudy blue-gray eyes unreadable. Aspen turned fully to her. "Jazz, if I leave this room, the probability of my expulsion triples."

"Yeah, maybe so, but you aren't really doing any good in here, are you? Even when McGonagall comes back, you'll still have a hearing for attacking Professor Potter, and right now you're helpless. If Granger finds you here, you're expelled. If you hide out in here and never leave the room, you still don't get any intel on what's _really_ happening. You're basically a ghost right now, but it's a giant castle- you could make your own way through it."

A block of frustration wedged into Aspen's stomach. "Maybe, but it's too much of a risk. From in here, I can… Strategize, sort out details, stay undercover. Out there, it's all over."

Jazz sat down, clasping her hands between her knees. "Aspen… Why does it matter so much? It's a hearing either way, you're just prolonging the inevitable like this. I know- I know it matters because people have actually gotten hurt- but… The First Wizarding War _and_ the Second have ended. You have to accept that. We don't live in the age of revolution like our parents did."

"It's not about that. It's not about the glory or the battle. It's about… The principle of it. I can't just sit by."

"You have before."

Aspen looked up, surprised. "When?"

"Third year?" Jazz said, sighing and meeting Aspen's copper gaze. "You knew Sylvester Bones was being bullied by Jeremy and Zachariah, and you didn't do anything about it. And that's just one example. Aspen, you- you _pick_ whatever cause has the best outcome for your reputation. The best story. The most chance for legend. You aren't some dystopian rebel; you're just a fifth-year Gryffindor with an edge for glory. And it's going to be your undoing if you don't get back out there and give up all this nonsense. When McGonagall gets back- and she will- then you'll get your proper hearing. Until then, you're just- just a stowaway in a castle full of children who want nothing more than to get their education and get out."

The words stung, and Jazz rose from her chair.

"See you, Aspen."

Jazz left the room and Aspen sat shell-shocked, hearing the truth in Jazz's words. It was true- there had been times she had sat by and let justice go undone. It was also true her need for glory and adventure had led her to becoming the figurehead for this insane revolution, the coup d'etat to overthrow a coup d'etat.

But really, this one must be the most important fight she'd ever be in- and it _mattered_ more than anything else- didn't it? Perhaps she had let unforgivable wrongs slide in the past, but she was a new person now. She wasn't even the same girl who had rode the train to Hogwarts in September.

And yet, Jazz's words left Aspen prickling.

For a time, perhaps the first in her life, Aspen's was a quiet existence. The Room of Requirement shrank so that the silence permeated the walls, interrupted only by Aspen's thoughts and the scratching of quill on parchment. The ever-present reality bore down, and continued to bear down: Aspen wasn't the hero she wanted to be, and this wasn't a war for a fifteen-year-old to be fighting. The reality was… She was a fugitive. The creeping feeling swelled that she was the vampire avoiding the sun in an arctic summer; inevitable defeat waited as soon as she stopped holing up in the Room of Requirement- and the only way to prevent that defeat was to leave, which would only ascertain it.

Two weeks passed, December drawing near as November neared its close. The more Aspen tried to push Jazz's words out of her head, the closer inward they pressed, squishing deep into the grooves of her brain, dwelling always near her conscious thought. Jazz didn't return; Claire, Aubrey, Ben, and James did. Ben finally fessed up to his closet romance with Zachariah- as it turned out, Ben had a lot more going on than Aspen had known. His crush on Mika had led to a brief fling following the Ravenclaws' bonfire party in the Forbidden Forest; Mika had left Ben cold-shouldered after a week of affection, and Zachariah was there to console him, alongside a confession of being bisexual and keeping it hidden because of Jeremy's homophobia. Aubrey came by a few times, complaining about classes and trying to pry out Aspen's hidden doubts. Aspen offered to do face-masks and braid hair and all that to keep Aubrey complacent, covering her own discontent as a lack of socialization.

November 24th, Aspen received no visitors. She hadn't left the Room of Requirement in three weeks. Halloween felt like centuries ago. She knew the previous weekend had held the match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin; she knew Aubrey had been planning to ask Carlisle McKinnon on a study date Friday. Aspen hadn't seen anyone all weekend. Her disconnect from her classmates grew, her pile of completed and ungraded assignments towered, the walls and corners were in arm's reach…

She paced, restless, agitated.

She sang, any song she could think of, old ballads and modern pop, and the words tumbled out and the rhythm cracked and split apart.

She folded parchment into airplanes and they nose-dived to stunted ends.

Her unease swallowed the determination that had waned away. No substantial hints had come. No one knew any more than they had when she entered the room. Granger wasn't a Slytherin, and wasn't Hermione Granger- that was the most anyone had. Wasn't Voldemort. Couldn't be.

The whole of McGonagall's Army felt like a flimsy excuse for a bunch of students to feel important. They'd done nothing. No investigating, no final call to arms, and their leader hid out in a cushioned palace and gathered dust over the shining parts of her heart and the fading determination that once drove her brain. They were nothing.

She was the leader of a dud army in a winless war, hiding in a winsome room that held only the loss of her friendships and grades and, frankly, personality.

All it would take is one more nudge, and she'd bolt-

The door opened.

Levi.

"I'm done."

Words dropped from her lips, heavy as punctuation and twice as insignificant. Naming the end didn't shape it. But Levi's cloudy blue eyes sharpened with something close to distress.

"What?"

Aspen sat collapsed in her armchair. A shudder rippled her ribs, almost the ghost of a laugh. "I'm done. 'McGonagall's Army' failed. I'm a _fugitive._ I'm done- I'm leaving."

"What? No- Aspen, you can't! I just- I got information you'll want to hear."

A cruel hope dared flicker in her heart and Aspen squashed it down. She knew her path; she had decided before he even opened the door. Her enmity toward Levi hadn't died down- there was nothing now that he could say to change her mind.

"I don't care," she said, and laughed to feel the words ring true. Relief granted breath to her lungs to speak it out loud. "I don't. I'm leaving, Levi."

"Aspen-!"

"You said you were out, anyway," she said, monotonous, trying only to get him quiet. She stood from her chair and moved to her crate of supplies she kept in the corner, next to a mattress.

"I- that was weeks ago," he said. "I was being an idiot. I usually am. Everything that bothered me then, I don't care so much about now- what are you doing? No, Aspen, you _can't leave._ Stop packing and listen to me!"

She ignored him. With what magic she knew, and a couple of the books she had in here, it would be no problem to survive in the forest for a while as she decided her next step.

"Aspen, please, you can't just- you can't just go." He ran a hand through his hair, overgrown now, ruffling it. "Merlin's beard, I've never said 'please' before in my life till now. They need you, Aspen. Everyone has been working twice as hard since you got in here. No more hints yet, not till tonight, but they've all been fighting. They've been completely disobeying Granger- when she told a bunch of first years to go to detention, none of them showed up, and when she went to find them, they were all sitting in the branches of the Whomping Willow. It was brilliant. _Aspen- stop packing!"_

"I told you I'm leaving!" Aspen exclaimed, and surprise widened her eyes as she looked up to see Levi's wand in his hand.

" _Accio!"_

The bag flung out of her hand and Levi tossed it against the wall. She dashed over. "Levi! Bloody hell!"

"You _can't!_ Look, Granger's a Hufflepuff! I saw the tie in her office! You just- you just can't leave! We finally have a real clue! Somewhere to start!"

"It doesn't matter!" Aspen whirled on him, clutching her bag behind her back, where he couldn't spell it back to him. "We're kidding ourselves to think we can do anything, Levi! And I'm tired of hiding out like a fugitive- I _am_ a fugitive- so I'm leaving. I've got a better chance out there than in here. Newt Scamander was expelled as a fourth year, Hagrid as a third year. People get expelled from Hogwarts. They get by. I'll be just like the rest of them. I'm fifteen years old, Levi. I'm not going to be able to magically save the day just by being _stubborn and loyal._ "

She stormed passed him and out the door. Her whole body trembled, buzzing with anger, fear, despair, relief- everything blended and it was all a mess and she just wanted out. She was done. She had supplies to survive for a time, and didn't care what happened next.

The journey out of the castle went by more easily than she expected. A few shocked students- mostly underclassmen- gasped and muttered as she swept by. Aside from that, she had no interruptions. Outside, on the grounds, Professor Longbottom called her name from the greenhouses, and Aspen stormed onward, to the forest.

She picked up speed once within, running blindly. The sky was overcast but she could breathe now that she was outside of that room. The slope dipped and then climbed up beyond a sandy streambed. Higher in the hills, as darkness pressed down into dusk from the gray skies, Aspen stopped at last and climbed up a large tree. She settled on a fat branch and looked out.

From her vantage point, Hogwarts silhouetted against a sliver of scarlet sunset.

For the first time in her life, Aspen was glad to be out- and she had no intentions of going back.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Drizzle pattered against the lake early in the night, a sharp wind bristling it along, and then a glorious sunrise broke across calico sky, waking Aspen.

She sat for a time on the damp oak branch, watching the morning winds ripple the surface of the forest leaves. If Hogwarts moved with life and activity, she couldn't see it from here. The Black Lake stretched a gaping gray expanse in the dawn, reflecting little of the patchwork patterns overhead. Breath moved in and out of her chest, her robes shuffled in the wind, the damp soaked from the tree into her bones. A light had gone out from her copper eyes- if one saw them now, they would only see a pale orangey-brown color, perhaps more reminiscent of brick than copper. Even the shining red hair, once waves of fiery topaz, that Aspen wore as her mane now seemed dull, lifeless. Her skin paled behind the freckles, and they, too, seemed less vibrant. She was not the same girl who had come to Hogwarts in August- not at all.

Still, she had never- _never-_ been a quitter. Aspen had been many things, but a few resounding qualities had echoed through all her ages, all her many phases, and stuck permanently at her side. Stubbornness, and determination. She had never just abandoned a goal. Her sense of justice, of pride, of honor, would never allow her to commit so fully to something and then let it go.

She knew by now- or by this evening, at least- everyone would know she had given up. Perseverent Aspen Lockhart, always driven, always moving forward, had, at last, given up. Defeat hollowed her ribs and weighed her shoulders. And yet… She sat there, in her tree, not eating, not sleeping, simply watching the day pass by. And maybe that was the wrong solution. Maybe she should call her broom to her, summon it, and fly far, far away. Maybe sitting in that tree meant aurors would soon find her and arrest her. Maybe it meant she would fade away into nothingness, dust, compost for the soil beneath her feet. A brief haze of realization touched her, that she had survived a night in the Forbidden Forest with little effort, and she felt almost a flicker of pride for that, but it didn't matter. Not really, anyway. She- Aspen- wasn't a hero.

She _did_ end up calling her broom to her; as defeated as she felt, she still couldn't wallow for long. She had never been very good at wallowing. Aspen stayed low, flying away through the trees, and as afternoon stretched on, she let her mind roam. Scottish countryside came into view after a while and Aspen drifted over endless miles of fields and forests.

She thought of her parents, first. She couldn't go home as a fugitive- her parents would offer her refuge, but that would only incriminate them. Her father… Her father who had loved magic, her father who wrote novels about it, her father who had rejoiced more than Aspen when her Hogwarts letter arrived, he would be devastated. Her mother, who had always wanted normalsy, who had hoped for a pretty and well-behaved daughter to marry a pretty and well-behaved boy, might rejoice that they could, at last, put this witch business to bed. They would discover eventually Aspen's fugitive status- and even then, she could not go home. Perhaps she could never go home again.

The countryside drifted by. Memories swam, blurring her vision. Meeting Morrigan. Showing fidgety Elton. Shining olive green eyes. A nostalgic sort of almost-romantic inclination. Further back, Halloween. The cake exchange. Aubrey. _Take some time to be a teenager._ How well that had worked out. Quidditch. Hearts swollen with pride and victory. The gleam in seven pairs of eyes. The roaring party that followed. Further back. Hogsmeade. Sarah McLaggen, William Thomas. Kneazles-

The broom drew short as sunset bronzed the countryside.

The Hogsmeade visit.

That night.

Aspen landed among a herd of braying sheep, everything- _everything-_ clicking together.

It hadn't been her, exactly, but she had spurred it. Not her mother, either, as her mother had been at Hogwarts the whole time.

Esme Clearwater, Head Girl, her hallway rant to Sam Shunpike:

 _We have order and rules for a reason- they've kept Hogwarts going for over a thousand years, and now a handful of students- mostly Gryffindors- think they're above them!_

Aspen's jaw dropped. Her heart pounded. Life swarmed back into her veins, a million bees of motivation filling her, swelling her-

The _kneazles._ The cloak!

A plan ruptured the apathy, split into smithereens, and the eruption blasted through Aspen like a grenade tossed into her heart.

All she left behind was smoke as her broomstick careened back north, shooting mightily fast over waving countryside, dusk-blued mountains and valleys, wind blasting her face.

Certainty only cemented as she flew on, her mind piecing together the puzzle. It had been Esme Clearwater, the first night back, who joined Claire in berating the Gryffindors. It had been Esme Clearwater who stood against BTBSS, the Prank War, _Hogwarts Weekly._ It had been Esme Clearwater who shrieked fury at finding a Gryffindor and a Slytherin in the Ravenclaw common room. It had been Esme Clearwater, all that time, who had so desired order, who had so desired normalsy and discipline, that she stood in a hallway insulting the entire school to the uneasy ears of one Sam Shunpike. It _must_ have been Esme Clearwater who got the word out about the chaos at Hogwarts.

Somehow, the news had gotten to the Ministry. Somehow, the decision had been made, based on Esme's word, that McGonagall was unfit as headmistress- who made the decision remained unknown. Somehow, the Ministry seal had been placed on McGonagall's unconsenting resignation, to place Hermione Granger as headmistress.

Professor Potter had known that wasn't Hermione Granger.

Professor McGonagall had known that wasn't Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger had known McGonagall was as competent as ever, and would never have supposed superceding McGonagall. The real Granger would never have done any of it- though she might have investigated the supposition that McGonagall allowed chaos to reign over the rules.

The pieces clicked together. Granger was a Hufflepuff- Levi found proof of that. All they needed now was how Granger became _Granger,_ and who the original Hufflepuff was. The solution had been right there, all along, and Aspen had missed it, _every time._ She had used all the pieces of this plan, and still it hadn't occurred to her how to use them correctly. It was as though she used jigsaw pieces to attempt tesselation. She had the pieces; now she understood how to fit them together.

Her chest beat, frantic and flurrying like Elton, as she flew on.

Aspen's copper eyes drew forth the horizon.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

" _Aspen!"_

A brief flashback returned Aspen to King's Cross as Aubrey nearly tackled her in a hug, and then Ben and James added on. Jeremy Wood rose from his chair.

"Lockhart! What are you doing back? We heard you left!"

A grin stretched across Aspen's face. "I'll explain everything in just a moment. First- James, I need the _cake._ Sarah- I need your help."

It was eight p.m., and Aspen's fast-beating heart hadn't stilled as she returned to the common room. Sopping wet after a swim in, entering through the boathouse, Aspen had crossed the whole castle using every shortcut she knew, to return to the Gryffindor common room.

"Granger will be looking for you here," Aubrey said. "Aspen- you have to hide."

"I'm done hiding," Aspen said, eyes flashing in the light of the common room fire. She turned to Jazz. "You were right- that's why I left. I pick the battle I find the most glorious. But don't worry; all that changes after tonight. After tonight, I do everything I can to maintain the principles I should've been standing up for all along. Anyway- James. Cake. Sarah. Come here."

Sarah hurried over from her armchair, blue eyes sapphiric and bright. "Yes?"

It was the night of the revolution. "I have the kneazles in my pack. Expanding charm. I need your help when the time comes."

Sarah's eyes shot wide into golfballs, her jaw dropping to her neck. "What!"

Aspen leapt onto the slanted table holding Jeremy Wood's assignment. James was hurrying back downstairs with the cloak.

"Everyone, listen up!" Aspen said, her voice carrying out over the room. She already had the attention of everyone there. Though she felt kind of like she'd been struck by lightning, there was fire in her blood, fire nothing and no one could extinguish. "You have one task tonight- the most important one, as tonight is the end of everything!"

Cheers broke out across the room. Zachariah Jordan sent Aspen a wolfy grin and asked, "How are we doin' it?"

"Anyone who's friends with a Slytherin will go to the dungeons and get the Slytherins! Same for Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs! Reign chaos across the school! McGonagall was usurped on the basis she couldn't keep control of the students- we'll show the Ministry that Granger's even worse. Sarah's going to unleash the kneazles into the halls. I want everyone _on their worst behavior!_ You know Peeves? I want _triple the mischief of Peeves!_ Think Fred and George Weasley's legacy is impressive? I want quintuple that in _one night!_ Think like Alice Longbottom II would!"

"Here, here!" came her small voice from by the fire.

"What's the purpose?" Jeremy asked, from beside her feet.

Aspen looked down at him.

"Tonight's the night I'm facing off against Granger. I need you lot to reign chaos across the entire school- for as long as possible. Get the message out. McGonagall's Army is Hogwarts tonight. No reprieves until McGonagall is back."

"What if backfires?" Jazz asked, arms crossed as she stood by the fire. "What if it just means Granger's aurors come back and force us under their control?"

Aspen met Jazz's eyes. "That's a chance we're taking tonight. If you don't want to, fine. But it's time to put an end to this."

Jazz wore almost a glare. "I never said I didn't want to."

Aspen turned back to the others. "I'm almost certain Granger is using a polyjuice potion. Levi Scoundrel saw Granger with a Hufflepuff tie- a keepsake, not just randomly confiscated. So I'm finding out who it really is. Oh- and don't include Esme Clearwater. She's been working against us from the start."

Clementine Reginald's jaw dropped. "What!?"

"I'm almost certain she's the one who sent an owl to the Ministry in the first place," Aspen said. "It had slipped my mind, but just after the first Hogsmeade trip, I overheard Esme ranting to Sam Shunpike about BTBSS and the Prank War. She likely won't support McGonagall's Army, either. So- anyone who goes to Ravenclaw, don't bother with her."

"I never do except to bother her," Jeremy said with a grin. Aspen grinned back, and then turned to her people.

"Alright- is everyone ready? I'm going straight to Granger's office, hidden, and I need to go entirely uninterrupted."

"What if something happens to you?"

Aspen turned to Ben. "Then something happens to me. If no one hears from me by midnight tomorrow, come check. Oh- one more thing. Beaters, where are you? Ah, yes- James and William, barricade the owlery. Sarah, find all the quidditch beaters and tell them to stand on the owlery stairs and not let anyone have access to an owl."

"Here, here!"

Fire flashed once more in Aspen's eyes, her spark fully returned, infernous now. "Are we ready?"

"Here, here!"

"I said, _are! We! Ready!"_

" _HERE, HERE!"_

 **ooo**

They went there separate ways after that. The story Aspen would gather in pieces, tidbits- the good, the bad, and the ugly, all coming along over a couple of weeks. She would learn of Hana Rhee of Ravenclaw being thrown down a staircase by a suit of armor. She would learn of Teddy Lupin metamorphasizing into McGonagall to inspire the students. She would learn of Levi Scoundrel leading a team of Slytherins into the Great Hall and using the giant tables to duel.

But as she climbed off the table and handed Sarah the pack of kneazles, she could only know her side of it. She went to James as the Gryffindor house poured into the hallway, Claire MacMillan hugging her and wishing her good luck before chasing after her classmates. James Sirius Potter, with his clear green eyes, olive complexion, and black curls, with his easy smile and musical laugh, waited at her beck and call, to do whatever she needed of him. She smiled and her hand fo nd his chest.

"James- thank you, for… Everything."

He laughed lightly. "Don't make it sound like a goodbye."

"It might be," she said, confidence wavering only slightly. "Anything could happen in that office- and I need you elsewhere. I just… I wanted you to know I've really enjoyed getting to know you better over the past few months. It's been a true pleasure, and an honor, to be your friend. And- tell your dad thank you, too. He's done a lot for me, and I never properly appreciated it until this year."

An indiscernible flash shifted in James' eyes, and Aspen hurried to cut off the moment. She huffed and stepped back, taking the cloak from his hand.

"Well, good luck," she said. "A good man once reminded us, we're Gryffindors. The house for bravery and friendship. We can do pretty much anything. So don't worry too much."

"Famous last words," James said, with a grin that didn't touch his eyes. Aspen returned the expression.

"See you on the other side, James."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, donned the cloak, and vanished.

The halls were utter chaos to navigate.

Everywhere, Aspen's fellow students, in robes of red, green, blue, and yellow, caterwauled and cacophoned and cast spells. Any charms they could think of- large puddles of water, conjuring things just to set them on fire, sledding down the stairs. Creating a swamp of quicksand in the front hall, which swallowed a trespasser just to spit them out at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Doors were transfigured into teapots or rats; the door to Filch's office ran amphibious and four-legged down the stairs into the swamp. Kneazles scattered to and fro, a whole colony of them, trying to avoid the rumbling thunderstorm on the fourth floor. Someone had accio'ed an entire feast to the second floor, and Aspen avoided abundant amounts of fruit, meat pies, bread, pumpkin juice, and more, as she danced lightly through the mush.

On the first floor, she heard a familiar voice shrieking:

" _Stop this! Stop this at once! This is pure nonsense! Absolutely ridiculous! Stupefy! Stupefy! Why haven't we any mass crowd control spells! I demand everyone return to their beds at once!"_

Unseen, Aspen headed for the entrance to the Great Hall, and stood a moment watching. Granger, lit with fur, sent stunning curses that invariably missed their marks. Sylvester Bones repeatedly color-changed the hourglasses that held the house points, turning them so that they went through repeated patterns of orange, purple, teal, and pink. Sanjay Patil had conjured some sort of fiery bird, which now swooped throughout the hall, catching bits of parchment and debris aflame. A few house elves ran for cover as Carlisle McKinnon sent the chairs from the Great Hall down the hall doing a high-speed limbo.

 _I love magic,_ Aspen noted, grinning.

However, Aspen had one more quick trip to make before she could intercept Granger. She navigated the first floor, to the dungeon entrance, and headed downstairs. She was headed for the Potions classroom- but stopped at a voice.

"No! No more of you are going up there! _This is not Slytherin's problem!"_

"Professor, it's the whole school's problem! We're going!"

Aspen backtracked from her hallway and turned a corridor. Outside the Slytherin common room, Professor Zabini cornered Levi Scoundrel, Ezra Rosier, and Eloise Flint. It seemed the seventh-years hadn't made it out on time.

"I forbid it! Get back to your dormitories- _now!"_

Aspen debated what to do only briefly. She had raised her wand at Professor Potter faster than this.

"Petrificus totalus!" She whispered, and the potions master went stiff as a board and collided with the hallway floor.

The three Slytherins glanced around, and then at each other in confusion. Eloise Flint shrugged and edged around the Slytherin Head of House, kneeling next to him.

"Sorry, Professor," she said. "Don't know who did that, but… Well, we can't take any chances, except this huge risk." She grinned. "Take a nice nap, alright? You've looked a bit tired lately."

Eloise withdrew Zabini's wand from his hand and pocketed it, and then turned to her fellows. "C'mon!"

The three rushed down the hall the opposite direction. Aspen turned back to the hall she'd come from and returned to the potion-master's office. Thankfully, Zabini was such a tidy neat-freak he'd labeled all his bottles. It took Aspen a quarter-hour to search his desk drawers and find what she sought.

She pocketed the vial, donned the cloak once more, and exited. Her last stop waited.

It was time, she realized, reaching the first floor. Granger had vanished from sight. Aspen ducked into a shadowy alcove and removed the cloak to call Carlisle McKinnon. His chairs executed a perfect foxtrot in the hall.

"Where'd she go?" Aspen whispered.

"Back to her office," he said. "I overheard the password. Jelly marbles."

Aspen nodded. "Thank you."

He pulled her into a swift embrace that bumped her head into the coarse fabric over his shoulder with a mumbled, "Take care, a'right?"

Carlisle returned to the hall and Aspen donned the cloak once more. The hallway greeted her with new troubles now, as someone had conjured a flock of birds, which left a line of fear-produced droppings as the kneazles chased them. Aspen made it nearly to the golden eagle of the headmistress's office before the cloak was snatched by a passing kneazle, dropping her to her side on the stone floor. She twisted her wrist snatching the cloak back as the orange kneazle, puffed into a spiky bowling ball, disappeared. She winced at the ache in her hip and pulled herself to her feet.

Dark cloaks had appeared at either end of the hall.

Aurors.

A chill ran down Aspen's spine to realize no face waited in the cloaks- Granger's aurors were mimics. That was powerful conjuring, and hard to defeat. Aspen turned quickly to the eagle.

"Jelly marbles!"

The wings unfurled and the way opened. Aspen jumped onto the moving stair and threw the cloak over herself. The aurors knew where she was going, but not exactly where she was- and she could count on that.

She reached the top of the staircase and hurried through the doorway. She quickly cast a spell to lock the door, and then turned around.

It wasn't Granger who waited for her- it was the man behind the mask.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Aspen had seen him only a few times before, at King's Cross, but she recognized him well enough.

Polyjuice potion clutched in his hand, flushed cheeks and desperate eyes. She pointed her wand in half a second. "Petrificus totalus!"

The cloak fell off with the sudden motion and he fell to the floor. Aspen stared in shock. She had never expected to find him so easily. She could hear the aurors on the stairs. There wasn't much time, and she had to act fast.

"Depulso!"

He flew across the office and fell behind the desk. Behind Aspen, the doors flew open, the cloaks having broken them down. Aspen stared into the gaping holes and raised her wand, trying to think fast. _Spell, spell-_

The aurors all raised their wands. "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew out of her hand and Aspen was flung back into the wall. She landed with a hard thump and blurred vision, just in time to hear it:

"Levicorpus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Incendio!"

"Reducio!"

One auror flew up into the air, the cloak following open into a blanket. Another was blasted into the wall puffed into dust. A third burst into flame, causing Aspen a faint twinge of horror. A fourth shrank to the size of a pygmypuff and dropped its full-length wand. Behind them stood Aubrey Jordan, Ben Dursley, Sarah McLaggan, and Claire MacMillan.

Aspen fought off the daze, sitting up. Her head swam and ached, her hip still throbbed, but as the four of them marched into the office, Aspen felt it might have been better she did this alone.

Then Professor Potter came clattering up the stairs as well, placing himself between the students and the desk. He glanced at Aspen. "Where is she?"

"Not she," Aspen said, pointing at the desk. "He."

Professor Potter walked to the desk, wand out, as Aubrey and Ben raced to Aspen's side.

"Aspen?" Ben greeted her. "You alright in there?"

She smiled half-heartedly at him. "Remember that time you fell in the ditch and got a concussion and I carried you home?"

He nodded.

"I think I'm in _way_ more trouble now than that day. Still…" Her gaze wondered to Claire. "It's not me I feel so bad for, because I'm not the one the worst hurt by this."

Claire's head tilted to the side, innocent blue eyes unassuming, and then Professor Potter's gasp drew their attention back to the desk.

" _Ernie!?"_

The counter-curse to Aspen's petrification was quickly cast, and Professor Potter even helped the Hufflepuff to his feet before binding his legs and after taking his wand. Ernie MacMillan faced the six of them stoic and wordless.

" _Dad!?"_

Claire's shriek surprised them all. Aspen had expected confusion, disappointment, grief- the usual responses to discovering someone you trust or love isn't what you thought. Instead, Claire MacMillan- for the first time Aspen had ever witnessed- was truly, completely, outraged.

"Hi, sweetheart," Ernie greeted her, and Claire stormed forward, thrusting her wand under her chin. Her blue eyes blazed, not an ocean but a hurricane.

"How could you! How could you do this to my friends! To _McGonagall!_ To all of us!"

"Not like it affected you, is it?" he said. "You always follow the rules. One of the only ones who do." Ernie turned to Professor Potter. "I had rather hoped it would affect _you_ more. That you might get mad and lash out and I could just fire you."

"Not likely," Professor Potter said, his voice and eyes steel. "Why'd you do it, Ern? I can't think of a single reason the Ernie MacMillan _I_ knew would do something like this."

Somewhere in the castle, a great howling started and then abruptly stopped. Ernie laughed.

" _That's_ why. This place was always chaos. When I read the Clearwater girl's letter for Hermione, I knew something had to be done."

Professor Potter's jaw clenched. "And where's Hermione?"

"She's fine," Ernie said, meeting Professor Potter's eyes. "Anyway. She was easy to get hair from- bloody girl sheds like a cat, and I, her worthless assistant, always find that kinky, knotted hair in my notes."

Professor Potter's fists had balled. Aspen stood up, shrugging off Ben's concerned hand.

"So I took over for her. Her job, her life, everything. Just long enough to get _here_ and send McGonagall home. She always was a little too soft- strict, until it suited her. And I wasn't about to have my little girl go through the same hell that I did at Hogwarts."

Professor Potter, aghast and disgusted, clenched his fist till his knuckles were white. "What do you mean? You didn't have it that bad. Worst you got it was second year, when you thought I petrified Justin."

"Exactly." A pause punctuated the word, accented by Ernie's deep breath. "You- perfect Harry Potter, famous no matter what, center of every rumor- you were the _bane of my existence._ Every year, you did plenty of things that would have gotten anyone else expelled. You brought so much chaos- absolute anarchy- and everyone else tried to follow the rules, but it was bloody impossible."

"I knew you didn't like your time at Hogwarts," Claire said, her voice quivering with anger, "But I thought that was because of _Voldemort,_ not the one who defeated him."

"Don't say the name," Ernie hissed.

"I'm not scared of a name," Claire replied, shoulders squared.

"Anyway," Professor Potter said. "Go on."

"So. Voldemort took over the school. And you know what? That was the most structure we ever had. The most consistency."

Professor Potter burst. "Students were being bloody tortured! Did you forget that!? Did you forget _my wife_ was tortured?"

"I was, too!" Ernie snapped. "And then I complied! I did whatever they wanted! And you know what? It _worked._ Fear- fear works. You can't run a school if you let the students love you. If they don't fear you, you'll never win."

"Who won now?" Aspen asked. "There's more chaos tonight than there's been since the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Yes, because Potter is still here," Ernie said. "Get rid of him, and McGonagall, and Hogwarts might stand a chance at running like a real school."

"Not a chance," Aspen said. "Potter and McGonagall are the best things to happen to this school."

"And you're one of the worst," Claire said.

Ernie met his daughter's eyes, anger mixing with confusion. "Claire-bear, you're the reason-"

"Don't call me that."

"Claire-"

" _Don't."_ Claire turned to Professor Potter. "This… Is personal. If you could take care of this, I'd appreciate it. Is there anything I can do in the halls?"

Professor Potter nodded. "Tell the students the situation is handled. Tell my son to write to his mother using my owl, to get the Ministry here for a full investigation as soon as possible. And then… Let poor Flitwick out of his office to put the school back together."

Claire nodded and walked out, past the still-floating blanket, and disappeared. Professor Potter turned to Aspen, Ben, and Aubrey.

"You know, once upon a time, I was part of a group like you three. I'm glad the redhead gets all the glory this time."

 **ooo**

The clean-up process took almost a week to put everything back together, but there were some messes that would never be properly put back together. Claire's image of the world was one of them. Hana Rhee's jaw, thankfully, was not. She sported her scars with pride, however- they both did.

Aspen turned in her tower of finished assignments and finally got some grades on them, just in time for winter break to nearly approach. Snowball fights decorated the courtyards and filled silences. For a week, Professor Flitwick was standing Headmaster while the hearings took place. A delighted Charlie Weasley took over for Professor Potter during that week, as the retired auror gave his perspective to the Ministry and explained, in full, the multitudinous reasons nothing had been done prior to.

It was December 4th, a Thursday, when the best change of all came along.

Aspen got in from Care of Magical Creatures and sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner, famished, when Claire- apparently her new best friend- elbowed Aspen roughly. "Look!"

Aspen's eyes followed Claire's. At the center of the teachers' table sat Minerva McGonagall, in all her glory. Aspen leapt up. "Professor McGonagall!"

McGonagall sent her a wrinkled smile and a wave. Aspen felt like crying. She had never been so happy to see the headmistress. Surely enough, Professor Potter was back, too. Aspen lowered back to her bench with an unretainable smile.

The hall filled with students coming in from classes, all having a reaction equitable to Aspen's. James came in as Aspen started on a slab of turkey and sat down.

"You know, it's a little strange," he said. "I always found it convenient that my dad's yearly Hogwarts drama wrapped up nicely at the end of the year. I don't know how to feel that my big adventure ended after only one term."

Aspen grinned. "There's always next semester. You know, I'm still thinking about trying to become an animagus- and there's still BTBSS, _Hogwarts Weekly,_ and the Prank War to revive."

James grinned. "With you around, it's always going to be an adventure, isn't it?"

"Merlin, I hope so."

Ben and Aubrey settled themselves near her, Ben placing himself conveniently between Aspen and Zachariah. Levi Scoundrel and Carlisle McKinnon both greeted Aspen with friendly waves; Aspen and Levi had a long talk after everything was settled, and while she would never again fall for his romantic charms, she agreed to friendship. Carlisle was something of an anomaly to Aspen by now- she was ceaselessly impressed by his prowess at wrecking Hogwarts that night. A small part of her was in love with him for it, though that was only admiration and no serious inclination.

Once the entirety of the student body had settled in, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and approached the podium. A hush fell over the Great Hall more absolute than perhaps any before. Aspen didn't think it was that silent even when it was empty.

"Students of Hogwarts."

Warmth pricked Aspen's eyes already. She'd been teary since everything went down, and she felt it about to come to a head. She blinked back the tears and faced her headmistress.

"I enrolled at Hogwarts in 1947. From the ripe age of eleven, when I received my Hogwarts letter, the school and its inhabitants have never ceased to surprise me. The castle has never run out of hidden rooms or passageways, or new types of students or need for rules." A few chuckles as McGonagall met mischievous eyes. "And yet, what has surprised me more than anything else, in all these years, is the ability of Hogwarts students to display immeasurable bravery." She took a heavy breath. "I knew when the imposter entered the hall that something was awry- but this time, I could not be there for my students. When Voldemort entered the school, I stayed. I bore the horrors because I could not leave my students behind. This time, I could not stay- and still, I was never abandoned. My sincerest gratitude extends to all those students who participated in- how did they put it?- 'reigning chaos upon Hogwarts the night of November 25th.'"

A grin stretched across McGonagall's face, and Jeremy Wood shouted, "Here, here!"

It echoed, not quite simultaneous, from hundreds of mouths: " _Here, here!"_

McGonagall raised a hand, and silence followed once more. Her thin smile faded. "However, it comes down to this: Hogwarts students should not feel that they are in danger. Many of you this year faced serious injury. One Ravenclaw suffered a badly broken jaw. As I heard it, the true extent of wounds could not be accounted for- and the emotional scars you all have suffered cannot be healed by a poultice.

"Over the coming months, more rules will be put into place- and disciplinary procedures created with policy and secured by magic. The word 'discipline' will never be so abused again as it has in the past few months. To put it simply: rules will be specific, and consequences specific."

"Professor?"

McGonagall turned, surprised, to see Professor Potter standing behind his chair, a twinkle in his green eyes. "Yes, H- Professor Potter?"

"While I agree Hogwarts' disciplinary systems require serious reform, I think the students, right now, are just happy to have you back. Perhaps we save the procedural stuff for start of next term?"

McGonagall glowered briefly, and then turned to the student body with a smile. "Very well. For the next week, we will continue as we have the past ten years! Do as you please and get detention, and I'm not entirely worried about the rest. Dine and squabble and prank and, for the love of Godric Gryffindor, try not to kill each other."

McGonagall sat back, content, as the students cheered and sang.

For a night, all was well in the world of Hogwarts.

 **ooo**

"Ha! _Missed!"_

"Oh, watch this miss!"

The snowball whirled by as Aspen danced out of the way. "Just did!"

She turned and chucked the snowball in her hand; it landed squarely on James' face, where he'd been poking his tongue out. "Pleh! _Aspen!"_

Laughter filled the air. The Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams had united for an epic snowball war, splitting into two groups- Aspen versus Levi. James, following an argument between them about whether Aspen was better than him at quidditch, had sided with Levi. Aspen had Jane Nott, however, who was absolutely ruthless, and Sarah and William.

The game had been going most of the day, with James taking the most snowballs to the face. Aspen had become quite skilled at spiking the snowballs out of the way- often causing them to explode, scattering snow on her and whoever was nearby.

"Aspen- this is it!"

Aspen turned to see Sarah McLaggen and William Thomas had created the ultimate snowball, and balanced it on the end of a branch. It was just right to catapult into Levi's team's fort. Aspen grinned.

"Alright- let's do it!"

"Three… Two… _Victory!"_

The war ended with the obliteration of Levi's team's base. His team sat with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"That did _not_ just happen!" James exclaimed, looking around.

"I'm afraid it did, my dear boy," Aspen said, as a sneeze shook James. "Now get inside and warm up before you die of cold."

"People don't die of colds," Levi said. Aspen cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Wanna bet?"

But she saw something behind Levi- across the courtyard, Claire MacMillan passing a row of windows, looking particularly morose. Aspen stretched.

"Well, as the game has ended, I _do_ have duties to attend to. Thanks for an excellent match, and farewell!"

Her team called behind her. "Aspen! Where you going? We only _just_ won!"

"It was great! You're all great! Levi, I'd shake your hand for a fair game, but I have things to do!"

She hurried into the hall after Claire, and caught up with the blonde by following the curls. "Hi!"

Claire glanced over, surprised. "Oh! Hey, Aspen."

"Why so blue?"

"What?"

The two walked along as Aspen gestured to Claire. "You looked pretty upset. Do you need to talk about it?"

"Oh… I'm quite alright, thank you though."

Aspen took Claire's arm in her hand, halting them. "Claire. What's going on? You can talk to me."

Claire sighed, and started walking again, Aspen beside her. Nervously, Claire tucked her hair behind her ear. "I just… I tried so hard to follow the rules and do the right thing, and I didn't realize my own dad was breaking so many laws. Six years in Azkaban, he got. Can you believe it? How can I keep being a prefect when my own father tortured my classmates?"

"Well, you can't go judging people by their fathers."

Claire sent Aspen a skeptical look, and the redhead smiled lightly, patting Claire's back.

"You haven't heard much about my dad, have you?"

Claire looked over, surprised, and shook her head. "No…?"

Aspen sighed. "He's a Muggle, writes fantasy series about magical worlds… Thing is, he's not actually a Muggle. He's just so bad at magic, and has no memory of magic at all, that St. Mungo's decided to release and rehabilitate him."

"The hospital?"

Aspen nodded as they turned a corner, her hands in her pockets. "Gilderoy Lockhart… He used to be famous for his daring adventures. They've gotten rid of all his books now, after he was exposed as a fraud and a coward. As it turned out, the only thing he was very good at was memory charms. He would watch a succcessful wizard do some great feat, and then obliviate that wizard's memory and take credit for it. It was actually Professor Potter that found him out. Dad tried to obliviate Potter, and the spell backfired."

"Oh, my…"

"Exactly. He spent seven years in St. Mungo's, and they decided he wasn't a danger. Let him out as a Muggle and kept an eye on him. Now he writes books about magic, which he loves. He was thrilled to find out I'm a witch- no idea about his past."

Claire took a deep breath. They were in the frosty archway that housed the front doors, standing facing the snowy front lawn, speckled in gathering starlight.

"I suppose you're right," Claire said, breath puffing out in a cloud. "If the bravest girl I know can have all that for her father, then I can't let my dad's shortcomings stop me. It's just… It's a shock, y'know?"

"I know," Aspen said, smiling gently. "I didn't know about my dad until third year, when Teddy told me, just to make sure I knew and wouldn't find out in some awful way."

"Is there any good way to find out something like that?"

Aspen met Claire's blue eyes. "You'd be surprised how much easier it is coming from a friend than a bully."

Claire smiled. "Actually, I'd believe that. Anyway… Thank you for talking to me. It's been a wild year, hasn't it?"

"Oh, definitely."

"You're already planning next semester's pranks, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. Do we still have our pact that you don't say anything?"

Claire snorted. "I'm ignorant, alright? I don't even- what's a prank? Mischief? Never heard of it. Who's Aspen Lockhart?"

Aspen grinned. "Oh, hush. Let's go get dinner, shall we? I'm starving after pummeling Levi Scoundrel's pride."

Claire laughed. "That _was_ fun to watch, even if I was down."

They started back down the hall.

"Hey, so, what's the deal with you and James?"

Aspen kept her eyes ahead. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to date him? If you don't, I think Jazz might."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why do you think she stopped being friendly to you?"

"Ah, there it is- the final piece to click into place."

Claire chuckled lightly. "The world makes sense again?"

Aspen smiled. "Not entirely- but enough. Just enough that I can start planning next term's adventure."

* * *

 **A/N:** The final chapter! Next Tuesday will be an epilogue, but so far, this is the end of the story! Thank you for the reviews & I hope you all enjoyed! ^^


End file.
